Dance With the Devil
by Only on Tuesdays
Summary: Sirius is alive. Snape is alive. What if, during the final battle, they find their saviors? What if these saviors are much younger than them? SBOC, SSOC. check profile for character info. LEMONS!
1. A Moment Suspended in Time

Disclaimer: we own Alyce and Lily. That's all.

Dance with the Devil

Chapter 1 A Moment Suspended in Time

The second battle was going even crazier than the first had. Alyce had been separated from the others and had no idea where they were. She hadn't seen Lily since before the calm in the middle. Right now, Alyce was in the middle of dueling a really big death eater.

"Avada Kedavra!" he shouted at her. She dived out of the way just in time as the curse whizzed past her head.

"Petrificus Totalus!" She shouted back. The death eater, not expecting this, went rigid and fell to the ground. She looked around to see if anyone needed any help, and her eyes landed on her best friend's godfather, Sirius Black, fighting some other death eater. Sirius had been knocked to the ground.

"Crucio!" the death eater shouted, aiming his wand at Sirius.

"Protego!" Alyce shouted, shielding Sirius from the death eater's spell. "Stupify!" That one hit the Death eater square in the chest. He fell backwards, unconscious.

"Thanks," Sirius said as Alyce helped him up.

"Any time," she replied. Suddenly and out of nowhere, Sirius tackled her to the floor. A flash of green flew past where her chest had been just an instant ago. She looked up and met Sirius's eyes.

Suns and moons passed as the sounds of battle faded out. Stars were born and died. Eons passed in an instant as a shared thought passed between them. Time returned to normal and Sirius stood, offering Alyce a hand. She took it and he helped her up. He gave her a "we'll talk later" look, and she nodded.

Sirius found Alyce as soon as they were certain Voldemort was dead. He was talking to Remus and Tonks (who didn't die) when he saw her. He ran to her.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded. "So. About earlier. There was something there."

"I know," she replied. "Believe me. I felt it too."

"But I'm too old for you," he said with a frown.

"You're only as old as you feel," she said silkily. Before he could answer, she pulled his face to hers and their lips met. He responded immediately. A moment later, they were interrupted by a "Woohoo!" from behind Sirius. He turned to see Harry giving Sirius the thumbs up. Alyce peeked out from behind Sirius and gave Harry a grin. The face of the latter fell and he gave the impression that he was about to vomit. He turned around and saw something that did make him vomit. Lily was making out with none other than Severus Snape (who also didn't die).

Alyce laughed and grabbed Sirius's hand, pulling him towards a secret passage. As soon as it closed behind them, their lips met again, this time more furiously than before. GIANT LEMON. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. She felt cold stone on her back as Sirius pinned her against the wall. His lips left hers to travel down her jaw. They stopped at the hollow of her neck. She laughed breathlessly when his tongue found her ticklish spot. Her laughter turned into a moan as his hand crept up her shirt. Her hips bucked of their own accord when his fingers brushed the outside of her bra. He smiled against her hot skin as he reached behind her and unhooked her bra. It fell, useless to the floor and was almost immediately met by both of their shirts. Her breath hitched and her hips bucked as his warm breath landed on her already hard nipple. He grinned and took her into his mouth as his right hand fondled her other breast and his left hand cupped her bottom. Her hands began fumbling with his belt as she moaned in ecstacy. She seemed to be having a tough time controlling herself as she fought with the simple task of relieving him of his belt. She laughed shallowly as she managed to unbelt him. There was the rasp of a zipper and his jeans fell from his hips. His mouth left her breast and claimed her lips again as he unzipped her jeans. His tongue delved into her mouth as they both stepped out of their pants. Her panties soon joined her jeans and she wrapped her legs around his hips, trusting him to hold her against the wall and leaving herself completely open to him. His hands cupped her bare bottom as she relieved him of his boxers. She gasped at the sheer size of him. He grinned against her mouth as he slowly entered her and she strained to meet him. Their hips took up that ancient rhythm and they matched each other thrust for thrust. They met the finish line together and collapsed in a tangle of limbs. They were breathing heavily, as if they had just sprinted a marathon. Alyce found Sirius's eyes and they grinned together as they lunged for one another once more.

A/N: I hope you liked it! But wait! What happened to Lily? You'll just have to wait and find out as soon as Faye writes her chappie!

L8s,

Addie.


	2. As Lovers Go

_**As Lovers Go**_

_This is the Lily/Severus POV of the battle and events afterwards._

Lily and Neville were running across the grass trying to save Snape's ass because he had gotten himself once again in a bad position. She had developed a connection to Severus over the course of that year through letters mostly, because if Harry and Ron had known she was talking to him they would have been pretty upset with her.

Neville and Lily had arrived just in time. Neville cut the head off of Nagini in just the nick of time. Then it was a run for their lives to get out, but Voldemort stayed. He was waiting for his real enemy and would not waste his power any longer on these people. He would have his revenge soon enough.

Lily pulled Severus close to her in a hug and then slapped his arm. "What were you thinking!?" Lily demanded almost playfully. Severus took this as his cue and kissed her roughly on the lips groping her butt as much as possible. Then he realized he was supposed to tell Harry something and then realized he had to break this amazing kiss. He just hoped she would want to continue later. He broke their kiss and she gave him a puppy dog pout, but he placed his finger to her lips and mouthed the words 'be back soon.' This left Lily in a weird position. That moment had been surreal but now, when she looked around, she noticed that all hell had really broken loose. She wasn't sure what to do at that moment and realized she didn't even have her wand with her. Running back into Hogwarts as quickly as possible she ran into Harry and Severus. Harry wore a grim expression on his face and she began to walk in the other direction. She didn't want to disturb them so she would wait to hear what was going on.

A few minutes passed and Harry walked past her. She looked him in the eyes and heard him say, "I'm going to miss you Lily,"

Lily hugged Harry and then Harry said, "Do you mind if I tell you something?"

"Not at all Harry," Lily said almost about to cry herself.

"That whole time we lived in the woods together…." Harry began to say.

"What about it," Lily said.

"Well you know I love Ginny, but I was always kind of staring at your ass," Harry said almost giggling. "Just thought I'd let you know," Harry said. "If I'm going to have to go down I might as well go out with a bang," he thought. Then he grabbed Lily's butt and gave her a big smooch on the lips then ran off.

Severus walked up and saw a fuming Lily. He decided now was probably a bad time to put the moves on her. Severus knew what was going to happen to Harry and didn't want Lily there to witness it. Her purposely made side trips to get out of the area of the battle. Finally after 20 minutes she demanded that they go outside now and see what was going on.

As she walked out she saw Tonks and Remus fighting side by side and Alyce and Sirius back to back. She saw Harry and Voldemort fighting and then Voldemort's body hit the ground. She knew it was over. They had won. And she could finally get back at Harry for grabbing her ass.

Severus was relieved that the battle was over. Now he could do what he had finally been aching to do. Their first real long passionate kiss. He pulled her in and pushed his lips up against hers his arms grasping her waist and his tongue prying into her mouth. She gave in and felt little tingles go down her spine. She had heard a strange noise and looked up. Harry was stunned at the sight of Alyce kissing Sirius. He almost looked as if he were going to vomit, but she felt herself being pulled back into the kiss by a very randy Severus. She did catch a brief glimpse of Harry vomiting at the sight of her kissing Severus.

Severus couldn't take it anymore he needed Lily all to himself now. He picked her up and carried from the grounds into the dungeons. Lily watched a few of the people stare in amazement. Severus Snape never showed affection let alone for a girl who was barely legal and a former student.

Snape finally got her into the dungeons and kissed her hungrily like an animal. Moaning she ran her fingers through his hair as he was beginning to tug at her tank top. The red tank top soon found its way to the ground and Severus grabbed her breasts through the fabric of her bra. Grinding his groin up against her she could feel him on her hip. She was still being kissed deeply as Severus began to unbutton her jeans.

This was the farthest any guy had ever gone with her before. Lily could see the animal hunger in his eyes, but she was still a virgin and still wanted her first time to be something special. She stopped his roaming hands for a while to lift them above his head as she lifted his sweater over his head. This was a side of him she had never seen before. He didn't have a sculpted chest but he wasn't an eyesore that's for sure. Hungry herself for more, she unbuttoned his pants

"No, no, no, Miss Kacufrakus," Severus said in his teaching voice. "If you want to go slower I'm going to make sure I get my fill as well." Severus kissed down her neck and Lily let out a soft sigh of surprise. She felt him make his way down to her breasts. He massaged them through the fabric of her lacy black bra and then quicker than she could even blink it seemed he had it undone and off. Her naked breasts exposed to the air made her get THO (titty-hard on for those who don't know) even worse then she already had it. Severus noticed this too and took one breast in his mouth and used the other hand to unzip her jeans. Being that she had lost weight during the time she lived with Harry, Ron, and Alyce they fell off instantly. "You make it so easy for me," Severus growled.

"I'll show you easy," Lily said flipping around him so she was in front and in control. Severus now felt his back to the cold stone that had just been pressed against Lily's bare back. Lily took Severus's pants off to an even further extent and so he was left only standing in his underwear. Her fingers made trails down his skin as she pressed him against the wall and kissed his neck. She got her hand closer and closer to his waist. He wasn't sure if he liked this domination, but he wanted to see where this was going.

Lily ripped his boxers of with one quick flick of her wrist and kissed a trail all the way down to his lower extremities, in which she paused for a moment to give Severus a mischevious glance before completely devouring it. Severus's animal side kicked in and within 2 minutes he took her from his crotch and ripped her small boyshort style underwear off. Laying her down against a desk he thrust himself in and broke the hymen. She let out a small moan of pain, but Severus couldn't help himself. He took it slower at that point to make sure she was going to be alright. The moans of pleasure following what seemed like hours for Severus was a sure sign that she was fine and ready for more. He began to thrust himself in faster and faster her moans now erupting into screams of pain mixed with pleasure. Then both at the same time felt sweet release. Severus collapsed on top of Lily and Lily smiled up at him.

Severus and Lily got dressed and walked up to Severus's quarters. They were just off the Slytherin common room. At least for tonight she was going to stay with him. She collapsed beside him in his bed and slept soundly by his side.

* * *

A/N: But what will happen after this? Were these just one night stands or will there be more? Please Read and Review! 


	3. Breakfast and Newts

Disclaimer: we don't own it! Please stop asking!

A/N: btw, we decided that Dobby still lives as well.

Chapter 3

Breakfast and Newts

The next morning, Alyce woke up snuggled deep in a pile of blankets. Sirius was next to her, snoring softly. Alyce watched his face and smiled, remembering him carrying her up to an empty room late the previous night. After a few minutes under her watchful gaze, Sirius began to stir.

"Good morning," he mumbled, stretching his arms over his head.

"Morning, old man," Alyce replied. She jumped out of the bed and giggled at the look on his face.

"Who are you calling 'old?'" he asked. She just smiled and began picking up her clothes. Sirius looked on confusedly. "Now why are you picking up your clothes? You aren't actually thinking of putting them on, are you?"

"Well you don't expect me to laze about all day, do you?" she asked. "I'm gonna go and see if I can find any food."

"But why would you want to leave?" Sirius asked, sitting up.

"I don't know about you, but I haven't eaten since yesterday's lunch, and that was my own cooking," she laughed, pulling her pants up on her hips and looking for her bra. Sirius handed it to her with a grin.

"Okay," he said, standing up to stretch. "But then can we come back up here?" He too started searching for his clothes.

"If you truly wish to test your stamina," she said teasingly as she tossed him his pants.

"Don't forget who you're talking to," he said with a wicked grin.

"How could I?"

A few minutes later, they made their way down to the kitchens. All of the houselfs were in a mad rush, preparing what looked to be a feast.

"Dobby?" Alyce said tentatively, holding Sirius's hand tenderly in her own.

"Yes, miss?" Dobby asked, appearing almost instantly in front of them.

"What's going on?" Sirius asked, motioning to all of the food with his freehand.

"We are getting ready for breakfast, sir. There are a great many people in the Great Hall waiting for it," Dobby said.

"Thanks, Dobby," Alyce said. She and Sirius turned to leave.

"Is there anything else Dobby can do for you, sir and miss?" Dobby asked.

"No, Dobby. Thanks," Sirius said, not unkindly.

Sirius and Alyce left the kitchens and made their way to the Great Hall. When they opened the doors and walked in, it was packed. The tables were narrower than usual, and there was an extra table betwixt the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Not that anyone was paying any attention to which house they were in. Families sat together wherever they could find the room. Alyce and Sirius found a spot in between Lily and Harry at the middle table, Alyce sat by Lily and Sirius by Harry. All of the teachers were at the staff table, except for Snape, who was on Lily's other side.

"So where were you last night?" Lily asked Alyce. "I didn't see you at all."

"Oh, it depends," Alyce replied with a shrug. She suddenly had a glint in her eye as the light bulb above her head clicked on. "Most likely in the same position you were, at one point or another."

Lily gave her a 'look' and bursted out laughing. She was soon joined by Alyce, Sirius, and, surprisingly, Snape. Harry looked like he was about to vomit on the Ravenclaw fifth year across from him. This made the other four laugh even harder. A lot of people started shooting looks at them, and then openly stared at Snape. Eventually, they calmed back down and people went back to their own conversations.

McGonagall stood up and cleared her throat. Silence erupted.

"I would like to begin," she began, "by saying that Professor Snape has agreed to step down as Headmaster." Cheering erupted from all of the students. Snape stood up and nodded good-naturedly at all of them. "And," McGonagall added after the applause had died down, "that I shall be taking over that position." Again, there was a raucous of applause. McGonagall again waited for the applause to die down. "And, because for most of us this year was so broken, all exams are cancelled." The applause grew, if possible, louder. "However, for the fifth and seventh years that don't wish to be back again next year, the option of taking the O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s is still available. Now, please enjoy this bountiful feast." McGonagall sat back down and food magically appeared on every table. Alyce attacked it as if she had never encountered such bounty. Sirius watched in amazement as she stuffed about five pieces of bacon into her mouth. She felt his eyes on her and shot him a curious look. Sirius laughed.

Alyce swallowed her bacon. "How would you like living for almost a year on my cooking?" she asked. "The only thing I'm good at is grilling steak, and you don't get much of that when you're on the run from the British Government."

"Did I say anything?" Sirius asked innocently.

"No," Alyce replied, turning back to her food, "but you were thinking it."

"Alyce, you know 75 percent of the time I did the cooking, and I'm hoping it wasn't that bad," Lily said with a mock glare.

"Yes, but for the last week or so you have been pent up writing letters to a certain someone so I took up the cooking all last week," Alyce said nudging Lily into Snape. Lily blushed.

"Anyway," said Lily in a way that said 'hey I'm changing the subject,' "are you going to take your N.E.W.T.s?"

Alyce swallowed a monstrous mouthful of pancake before answering. "Well," she said with a smile, "someone has to compete with you for the best score."

"You're going down," Lily said, narrowing her eyes in competition.

"I bet I'll get a better score in Charms than you," Alyce said, the competitive glint in her eyes as well.

"Oh yeah, well I bet I'll get a better score in Muggles Studies than you," Lily countered.

"Name your terms," Alyce said.

"If I get a better score in Muggles Studies than you do, than you have too…" Lily paused to ponder for a moment. Alyce took the opportunity to shovel more food into her mouth. "You have to dye your hair neon green for a day."

Alyce swallowed her food and her jaw dropped. "But I love my blonde hair!" Lily gave her a look. "Alright. But if I do better in Charms that you do, than you have to admit in front of everyone that you think that Professor Snape is the sexiest man alive and you love running you fingers through his greasy locks."

Lily thought for a moment. She stuck out her right hand. "Deal."

Alyce extended hers and they shook on it. "Deal," she repeated.


	4. Yours to Hold

_**Chapter 4: Yours to Hold  
**_

_This chapter is back into the perspective of Lily/Severus. It alternates every chapter between Lily/Severus and Alyce/Sirius. _

Lily had woken up far before Severus that morning. She looked around his room. It was really quite spectacular. Green was the outline of most of the room. She found a picture she had sent him early on in that year when they first started sending letters. It was in a dazzling frame. It had pewter vines with spaces in between and a border of roses with a space in the middle for a photograph. She smiled feeling very special that her picture had been put in such a nice frame. She saw his bookshelf and then a bathroom. She opened the door and saw a nice big bathtub shower with a shower curtain. She hadn't taken a shower in a long time let alone a bath, rivers were nothing compared to this luxurious tub.

She stepped out into the living area (its set up a bit like a studio apartment) and she saw his small kitchenette. It didn't have much in it but she found black Arabian coffee. She had always loved the ways those grounds had smelled and decided to make a pot. She hadn't realized how strong the coffee actually was until she opened the packet. She put it into his small coffee pot and let it do its magic as she started to get undressed. "Finally a real bathtub," she thought.

Severus Snape woke up to the smell of coffee. He woke up just as he had any other morning except the first thing he saw by his bed were Lily's clothes. He smiled realizing that last night wasn't just a dream, but it really happened. He wondered where Lily could be and he heard a splash. He opened the door to the bathroom and saw her red curls hanging out of the bathtub so as to not get into his muscle-relaxing potion (sort of like Epson salts effect on muscles except this stuff makes lots of bubbles).

"I see you have found my relaxing potion," Snape said. "Shame that one of the effects when it reaches water is bubbles," he said trying to get a look at her from under the bubbles, which was impossible because there were so many.

"I guess it will just make you wonder," Lily said silkily.

"Lily are you going to make me jump in there with you," Severus said with complete seriousness in his voice. Lily just gave him a smile and a wink.

In almost a flash Severus was undressed and climbing into the tub with her. He felt the warm water hit is skin and the relaxation kick in almost immediately. His animal like hunger died down into more of a warm cuddly feeling. He and Lily soaked for a while and then they dressed and had a cup of coffee (lily had the bag that fits everything with her).

"Are you sure you want to drink that black," Lily said adding some honey to hers. "It seems awfully strong to me,"

Lily took a drink of her honeyed coffee and Severus replied after taking a drink of his black, "Why would I add honey Lily when I'd rather taste it on your lips."

Almost immediately his lips met Lily's. He hadn't been a fan of sweet things, but her kiss tasted so good to him. Things were getting really heated again and the animal hungers were coming back to him.

"Sev, Sev," Lily mumbled between kisses. "Sev, We can't fool around too much we haven't even had breakfast yet and I'm kinda hungry."

Severus looked up at her a little disappointed, but genuinely felt her stomach growl. They walked together to the great hall to get some food. Alyce and Sirius who had had an interesting night as well joined them a little later. A bet was made between Lily and Alyce and then they departed after breakfast. Newts were later that afternoon and Lily was studying like crazy. Severus knew with Lily's overachieving nature that she would not come out of her books for anything though he was able to go back into teacher mode and give her a few tips about potions. He watched her leave to take her tests and just smiled. He knew she was well prepared even after missing a year of school.

Lily passed Alyce on the way. Competitive glances were thrown to one another and a nod to show that when things were over it was going to get interesting.

Lily walked out of her tests a little shell shocked, but she knew it was over and now she could relax. She knew that she had done pretty well. Alyce came up to her after the test.

"Turns out that not a lot of seventh years are retaking the year so our newts won't take to long to process just a couple days,"

"That's great! Now I can see your neon green hair before school let's out," Lily said chuckling.

"Perhaps the great feast at the end of the year would be a good place for you to express your undying love for Severus Snape's greasy locks," Alyce retorted chuckling.

Lily and Alyce went there separate ways for the night. As Lily walked into Severus's room after her grueling afternoon of NEWTS testing Severus immediately cornered her.

"You have NO idea how sexy you look when you study," Severus said licking his lips. "I've been waiting all day and now…" he began to say, but Lily collapsed in his arms.

"Well I suppose it can wait until tomorrow," Severus said teasingly. "You owe me tomorrow though," he said teasingly as well.

Lily snuggled closer to Severus and she just held him knowing that she was in the best place he could possibly be right now. The arms of her love.

A/N: No lemons on this chapter, guess you'll just have to wait for the next one :P We will try to update as much as possible. Please review! peacexlovexfaye


	5. Hot for Teacher

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. You know the drill. We don't own it. Yada yada yada.

Chapter 5

I'm Hot for Teacher

After the tests were over, a wave of calm washed over Alyce. She was sure she wasn't going to have green hair. The first month of summer passed without results. Alyce and Sirius apparated to Boston to stay in Alyce's flat. Lily went with Snape to Spinner's End. On the First of July, Alyce was sitting in her livingroom while Sirius fixed some breakfast. She decided to run down to the mailboxes and check them. She opened the box and nearly dropped the robe she had clutched around herself. Two thick yellow envelopes were sitting there, among the regular bills and junk mail. She ran back up the stairs and into the flat just as Sirius was setting some pancakes on the table.

"What's the rush?" he asked upon seeing the excited look on her face.

"N.E.W.T. results," Alyce said. "And you've got some mail from Hogwarts as well."

They both opened their mail and read in silence, their meals temporarily forgotten. Alyce had received O's in everything except for Muggle Studies, in which she received an E. Alyce lunged from her chair and went to the fireplace, where she threw in some powder and shouted "Spinner's End!" She then stuck her head through to tell Lily of her grades.

A few minutes later she walked back into the kitchen and flopped into her chair, slightly disgruntled. Sirius looked up at her with a grin. "Don't worry," he said. "I happen to like a vivid green." Alyce threw him a look of distaste.

"So what did your letter say?" she asked him. He handed it to her and waited as she read it.

Sirius and Alyce,

I hope you're enjoying your summer holidays. It seems, however, that Hogwarts has run into a little snag. As it were, I am unable to teach Transfiguration. And, on top of that, Professor Flitwick decided to retire. I know this is a little short notice, but I noticed that you both received top marks for these subjects. And, I was hoping that you would join us this September to teach, Alyce teaching Charms and Sirius teaching Transfiguration. Also, if it is agreed, Sirius will take over as Head of Gryffindor House. Please Floo me immediately with your decisions.

Magically yours,

Minerva McGonagal

Alyce looked at Sirius. He looked back at her, an amused look on his face. "Well?" he asked.

"You'd better get your fine booty in there and floo her," Alyce replied. "I'm going to take my breakfast to bed to wait for you."

"Really now?" Sirius asked, a slightly restrained look in his eyes.

"Let's just say I'm a little hot for teacher," she replied, picking up the plate of pancakes into the bedroom.

Sirius hurriedly threw on a shirt and flooed Hogwarts. He then ran to the bedroom, shedding himself of said shirt. LEMON Alyce was lying naked on the bed, hands tied to the bedpost with a silk scarf he had given her earlier that week. He saw her and stopped and stared. He would never grow tired of looking at her.

"You just gonna stand there and drool?" she all but purred.

"Not on your life," he replied, shedding the rest of his clothes as he made his way to the bed. Once he too was naked, he climbed atop her and claimed her mouth with his. She all but moaned as he brushed his fingers down her throat. His hand traveled down her collarbone and came to a rest on her shoulder. Her body arched against his as her hands unconsciously fought the scarf. He ran his hands up and down her sides. As he entered her, she gasped. She hungrily pumped her hips against him. He matched her in the age old rhythm and, as they once again hit the finish line at the same time, he collapsed on top of her. As they caught their breath, Sirius reached up and unties her hands.

"You know what we need to do now?" Sirius asked her. She turns to him.

"Eat breakfast?" she asked. They both laughed.

"Besides that. We need lesson plans."

"Doth mine eyes deceive me? _The_ Sirius Black, speaketh of lesson plans?" Alyce asked in mock surprise. "I must faint. Eth." They both busted out laughing and Sirius reached for the pancakes, which were now all cold.


	6. I'd Give Up Forever to Touch You

_**Chapter 6: **__**I'd give up forever to touch you**_

_The title of chapter is the first line from the goo goo dolls song iris. I do not own that and I also don't own harry potter. Hell I don't even own this computer. See how little I actually own. _

Lily brought Severus to the farm before she sold it to move in with him permanently on Spinner's End.

"I swear they won't bite you, Severus," Lily said holding up a kitten to him.

"I don't know those things have been known to have sharp little teeth," Severus said pulling away. Lily not listening placed the small fluff ball in his lap. He cringed, but almost completely astounded he watched the kitten look up at him and then rub up against his stomach. It then proceeded to sleep on his lap. Lily giggled.

"You think that's funny do you?" Severus said teasingly.

"No, I think it's adorable!" Lily said laughing a bit again.

"Just you wait until later…" Severus said now with a sexy laugh.

Soon enough Severus was attached to the kitten so much that he couldn't just leave it there with the house. He decided to go against his no pets rule just this once. Besides Lily had given up farm life for him the least he could do is take the little thing in.

Lily and Severus stayed there that night and left their mark on the upstairs carpet for the next people who lived there.

Lily gave the house one last look over as she and Severus were moving her things to his house where she would be living from then on. She knew it was a little fast to be moving and selling her home, but she couldn't live there after she lost her grandmother, it was just too hard.

Severus patted her back. "She would have been proud of you."

"She couldn't remember who I was," Lily said bitterly. "She couldn't remember who she was most days."

Severus knew the story of her grandmother's dementia. She died just weeks before Lily went hunting for Horcruxes. He knew how hard it must be for Lily to come back to the house after that long period of time being away from it. Her grandmother had barely been given a proper funeral before Lily had to go and help move Harry to the Burrow.

"I think that's the last of the things," Lily said giving the house one last look over before turning her back to it for good.

Back at Spinner's End the next morning Lily opened up the fridge to begin on omelets for breakfast. The little kitten ran off to explore the house.

"So you are really attached to that little guy now," Lily said. "I knew he would grow on you,"

"Yeah well what can I say I'm a sucker for big green eyes," he said kissing her. (Lily has green eyes).

There was a burst through the fireplace and Lily and Severus were interrupted. "Great timing…." Severus thought.

"Was I interrupting something?" Alyce said covering her face just in case they weren't decent.

"Nope," Lily said cracking the eggs. "So what's the rush?"

"N.E. are in!" Alyce said excitedly.

"O crap, we didn't even check the mail I didn't think about it when we came in," Lily said running mixing the eggs and beginning on the omelets. "Sev would you mind getting the mail my hands are a big occupied at the moment."

Severus grumbled and left the teenagers in the house to talk.

"What did you get?" Lily asked.

"I got O's in everything except, you guessed it, Muggle Studies." Alyce said.

"Are you prepared to have neon green hair?" Lily said laughing.

"We still haven't seen your N.E.W.T.s all we agreed on if that you have to better than me if we get the same then the deal is off," Alyce said.

Lily finished the omelets and put them on a plate. Just as she had Severus came in with two manila colored envelopes and Lily hurriedly grabbed the one with her name on it. Severus completely trying to ignore the two teenagers at this point began to open the one postmarked to Lily and him. Lily tore open the envelope she had grabbed.

"O's in everything!" she said excitedly. "…Except in Charms in which I received an E," she said disappointedly.

"Ha! Well at the beginning of school during the Great Feast we shall see these bets in action," Alyce said still horrified that she was going to have to dye her hair neon green, but happy at least that she had something over Lily.

Alyce flooed out and Severus took this moment to talk about the letter Severus had been reading while Lily and Alyce were talking about N.E..

"Headmistress wants us to be teachers this coming up school year." Severus said.

"Us?" Lily questioned.

"Yes, you as the Muggle Studies professor and me as the potions master," Severus said.

"Wow that's great!" Lily said.

"Yes and she says because of the shortage of rooms with all the 7th years retaking their year and having to fit in old professor dormitories that she wants us to live together in my room off of the Slytherin common room," Severus said.

Lily cringed a bit. She was a Gryffindor, maybe even a Ravenclaw a bit, but most certainly not a Slytherin. "Can we bring the kitten," Lily asked

"Alright, but lets at least give him a name," Severus said.

"Salem?" Lily asked.

"Sounds fine to me," Severus said starting on his omelet.

The omelets sat on the table about half eaten when Severus felt a hand slip under the table and touch his leg. His eyes shot up immediately to meet Lily's bright green eyes full of mischief. Lily then shifted her eyes over to the stairs and he nodded. The couple then proceeded to bolt for the stairs.

Severus tackled Lily from behind. Lily quickly flipped him over and was the one on top of him. She held him down and began to frisk him. He was certainly enjoying this, but he wanted to be the one in control. He flipped her over and picked her up. She was kicking a bit, but in a playful fashion. He carried her to the bed they shared and started to undress her. She flipped him over again and continued undressing him until he was naked.

"Always so dominating Lily?" he asked.

She gave him a grin and kissed him passionately.

She scooted her hand under the bed while keeping Severus pinned down with one hand. She found a pair of silk boxers. They were black.

"You know what they say about black underwear Severus," Lily said almost purring.

"What are you now the cat, I hope you know I'm not into beastiality," Severus said snickering.

"Not even for a sex kitten," Lily said in her cutest voice.

This was all the tempting Severus could take. He flipped Lily on the bottom again and reached for the silk boxers. He pulled them over her face and tied them on as a blindfold.

"Hey!" Lily protested.

"Trust me you'll like it in the end," Severus said silkily.

Severus undressed her completely and let his naked skin touch hers. He felt her gasp in surprise/pleasure. He quickly took her bottom lip in his mouth and sucked it a bit making it puff out a bit more. She reached her tongue out trying to find his and he connected with her mouth almost viciously French kissing her. He could feel her nipples really harden now and he moved his mouth from hers to hovering just over her breast. For all the dominating she had been doing he was going to make her pay. He hovered over her breasts just letting his hot breath hit the nipple. She was squirming a lot by this point but he made sure to restrain her arms with his. Finally after a few minutes of torture he took the nipple in his mouth. Once again a gasp was made by Lily. He was certainly enjoying this. He couldn't take it anymore. He missed her bright green eyes looking at him mischievously. He unblindfolded her, but he used the silk boxers as a very small restraint for her hands. Lily wrapped her legs around Severus pulling him in with her hips. Severus turned her over on her side and spanked her for this.

"Naughty Lily, this is my time to dominate," Severus said with his partial teaching voice in gear.

Lily laid still and let Snape completely devoir her groin with his mouth. She couldn't help herself from twitching with every lick. Finally he too couldn't take it and he slid himself inside. Things had certainly changed from the first time he had done this on a dungeon lab table. She was not so tight that it was impossible to slide in and now he could go as fast as he wanted without hurting her. Today he was exceptionally randy. He pumped in and out faster and faster until it seemed one of them would burst. Many screams were emitted from both parties and they released at the same time again. There was the usual collapse of Severus on top of Lily and the usual smile from Lily.

Finally after about ten minutes Lily asked the motionless Snape, "So are you going to untie me?"

"Nah I think I'll just let you stay in that position all night and then maybe in a few hours we can go at it again and not have to go up the stairs again," Severus said rubbing his lower back. "I'm not as young and quick as you, you know"

"Your so full of it Severus," Lily said laughing, "Because you seem quick and young enough in bed," she added silkily.

Severus smiled and untied Lily. He wrapped his arms around her burying his face in her waist length red hair. Everything was good.


	7. Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

Disclaimer: we don't own it. How many times do we have to tell you????

Chapter 7

"Is that everything?" Alyce asked, closing and locking her trunk.

"I think so," Sirius said, carrying another trunk from the bedroom. "Do you have Bug?" (Alyce's kitty, for those who haven't checked the profile)

"Right here," she said, putting the cat carrier on top of her trunk. "Ready?"

"Let's go now," he said, putting both of their wands in his pocket.

"But we're three hours early," Alyce said as they walked out of her flat. She stopped only to lock the door behind them.

"Better three hours early than miss our flight to London," Sirius laughed as they waited for the elevator. It dinged and they wheeled their trunks into the elevator. It was empty save for them. "That would be a long and uncomfortable broom ride."

"I'd 'spect so," Alyce said. They were both silent for a moment, each merely absorbing the presence of the other. "So," Alyce said as they got off at the ground floor. "What's the plan?"

Sirius hailed a cab. The driver looked dubiously at the two trunks, but managed to finagle them into the trunk of the car. Alyce and Sirius climbed into the backseat, Bug in his carrier on Alyce's lap. "Airport," Sirius said to the driver. He than turned to Alyce. "Well, we get on the right plane to London, wait eight hours, then, boom, we're in London. Then we head to the Leaky Cauldron and hit our room. I'm sure that will take up quite a bit of our time." He waggled his eyebrows suggestively at Alyce and she laughed.

"Yeah," she said. "Sleeping off the jetlag." Sirius gave her 'the look.'

"Then we have a day in London and, the next morning, we hit the train," he finished, ignoring her comment.

They got off at Daytona International Airport and made their way through security without too many issues. They did get a few looks with their luggage, and they almost, _almost_ had an issue with security about their wands (Security Officer: why would you need two little sticks on a plane? What good would they do you?), but other than that they did fine. The takeoff had Sirius freaked out a little, but once in the air, they both began to relax into their coach seats.

"Remind me again," Sirius said, "why we're flying in this big metal thing rather than just flooing?"

"Because we have a lot of luggage," Alyce began, "and I find planes very relaxing. Are you telling me that you're afraid of spending time in the air?"

"Sirius Black is not afraid of spending time in the air," he replied. "I just don't like being this high in something this heavy."

"Oh shush and watch the movie," Alyce said as Pirates of the Caribbean: Curse of the Black Pearl began playing. The plane ride lasted through that and Dead Man's Chest. Sirius and Alyce were both enraptured by the movies. Sirius had never seen them before, whereas Alyce had seen them both dozens of times. The only thing Sirius didn't like was…

"How could Elizabeth do that to Jack?" Sirius asked once they were off of the plane. They had both of their trunks and Bug's cat carrier was perched atop Alyce's trunk. They were walking in the general direction of the Leaky Cauldron. Sirius followed Alyce's lead, seeing as how she had done this many times before.

"I told you on the plane," Alyce replied calmly. "She was saving everyone else. She knew that the Kraken was after Jack, and that it would stop at nothing to have him."

"Alright then, how could she do that to Will? If she were choosing him over Jack, which I again say is highly unreasonable, then how could she kiss Jack?"

"She knew that was the only way she was going to get Jack to stay on the ship. But, of course, Will didn't see what she did. He only saw his one true love kissing another man. We'll just have to wait and see the third one when it comes out."

"But that's going to be so long from now." Sirius complained.

"Well you're just going to have to wait," Alyce replied as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron. Once set up in their room, they completed Sirius's prediction. They did spend the rest of the day in the room. However, they also completed Alyce's prediction. They did nothing but sleep until the next morning. They spent the day shopping in Diagon Alley. That night, (for those of you who want to imagine, imagine away) they did not spend sleeping.

The next morning, they woke up fairly early and packed up everything that they bought. They made it to King's Cross a whole hour early. They got a car all to themselves. They enjoyed about a half of an hour of alone time before someone entered their car. And who else would it be, but Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Luna. The four students seemed as shocked to see the two teachers as the two teachers were to see two of the four students.

"Alyce?" Harry stuttered. "What… but… I thought you and Lily were taking the N.E.W.T.s last year?" he was a little red-cheeked at seeing Alyce cuddled up so with his godfather.

"We did. McGonagal needed a new Charms teacher, so here I am," Alyce said.

"And don't forget about me," Sirius said, "you're _charming_ Transfiguration teacher." He struck a pose, which didn't work too well, seeing as how Alyce was sitting on his lap. Alyce, Ginny, Ron, and Luna laughed. Harry missed the funny because his eyes were averted from anywhere that Sirius and Alyce were touching.

"You're gonna have to get over it, Harry," Alyce said. "Cause, as I see it, if you don't, you're gonna be uncomfortable for quite some time now."

Harry looked at her and grinned, still kind of uncomfortable. "I guess I'll have to deal. But it might take a while."

"I can live with that," Alyce said. "I just want one of my best friends back." Harry and Ginny sat across from Sirius and Alyce. Ron and Luna sat next to Sirius and Alyce, holding hands. "So when did this happen?" Alyce asked, waving a hand at them.

Ron blushed. "This summer."

"Ronald is such a nice person," Luna said in a dreamy voice. She turned to him and smiled. He smiled back and kissed her lightly on the lips. Alyce and Sirius exchanged a look and, in unison, said "Awwww!" The rest of the train ride was spent caching up with friends.


	8. A Night to Remember

_**Chapter 8: A Night to Remember**_

"Are you ready to go yet?" Severus asked Lily impatiently through the bathroom door.

"Just checking something," Lily said in an almost nervous voice.

"What could you possibly have left to check we've been packing for almost a week now for Hogwarts." Severus said even more impatiently

"Just give me one more minute," Lily said

Sighing Severus left her alone. He wondered what could possibly take women so long in the bathroom.

A minute later Lily came bursting out the bathroom with a relieved look on her face. Severus intrigued pushed past her to see what she had been doing in there. She tried to stop him, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. As he entered the bathroom there sat an empty box for a pregnancy test.

"Lily?" Severus said his voice shaking a bit. "Your not are you?" He asked again his voice shaking just as much.

"No, just a little late for that time of the month I think," Lily said taking in a big breath of air. Severus made a mental note to get more condoms as they began to carry bags to the fireplace. There were several of them and Severus knew this was going to take several trips. He decided to let Lily go first and she walked through the fireplace easily making it to Hogwarts. He grabbed a few bags as well and followed her once she had exited. This process went on for a while until they were moved into their room off of the Slytherin common room. Lily was still a little uncomfortable about that, but she had chosen to take the job so she might as well get used to it. She began to unpack her things beside Severus. He watched her pull out some clothing items; a few skin items such as lotion and face scrub.

"Severus could you let Salem out of his cage he is probably starting to get a little antsy. Severus walked over to the cat's cage and let the cat out. Salem shot out of the cage like a bullet and onto the bed where he immediately settled and was asleep within five minutes. Shaken a bit Severus looked back over to Lily who had pulled out something he hadn't expected. She pulled out a black lacy thong.

"I thought you didn't wear those things. You called them butt floss," Severus said.

"Do you like it?" Lily asked seductively shaking it in the air before stuffing it in the drawer.

Severus's mouth began to water in sexual hunger. She walked towards him seductively and began to shake her hips. She lifted up her brown knee length skirt and flashed him a peek of a black thong with red ribbons and lace. He was about ready to pounce on her when he heard a knock at the door. Grumbling he walked over to see who had interrupted what could have been a very arousing moment. As he opened the door he saw Draco Malfoy standing in the entranceway.

"What are you doing here Mr. Malfoy?" Severus asked confusedly.

"Didn't have a place to stay so Headmistress McGonagall let me stay here." Draco said.

"Well what do you need Mr. Malfoy. I'm sort of in the middle of something," he said.

Draco peered past Severus and saw Lily in the kitchenette area starting to make a pot of coffee. Draco instantly forgot why he was at the door and his mouth was gaping.

Severus was enjoying the moment he knew that he could severely scar Draco with this scene and make the boy think twice about coming to his door with a pointless question when Severus was just about to get laid.

"What is she doing here?" Draco finally managed to choke out.

"Mr. Malfoy, this is your new Muggle Studies teacher Professor Kacufrakus." Severus said with a smirk on his face.

Draco cringed; he would have a girl that was younger than him teaching him. Then a horrible thought struck him. "Professor, why is Lily staying with you?" Draco asked afraid he already knew what the answer was.

"Mr. Malfoy you will address her as Professor Kacufrakus not her first name and we have been living together for quite some time." Severus said grabbing Lily's hand as she walked by and pulling her in a circle backwards into him. Draco's jaw dropped and Lily looked up with shocked eyes. Usually Severus never wanted to show her off or ever told anyone that they were together at all. He wasn't a very showy person so Lily was not expecting this reaction. She couldn't say that she didn't enjoy the extra attention.

"Now if you will excuse us, professor Kacufrakus and I have some unfinished business to attend to," Severus said closing the door in Draco's face. It boiled his blood to have some ignorant students ruin things for him. He was about ready to get back to what he was doing before when he heard the brewing of coffee. He watched Lily rush to pour Severus a cup. "Submission is exactly what I want from you Lily," he thought in his head. She turned around and handed Severus his cup of coffee then pouring her own cup. She added her usual to it a bit of honey and a bit of cream with a spoonful of sugar. She sipped and let the warmth overcome her. Severus liked to live in cold temperatures for some reason so she was shivering in her knee length skirt and thin white cotton tee shirt. He drank a few drinks of his coffee and began unpacking with Lily by his side. Finally he just couldn't take the sexual tension any longer. He kissed her with passionate force. She dropped photo album she had been thumbing through and was immediately picked up.

"What are you doing?" Lily asked giggling.

"Carrying you home," Severus said plopping her on the bed. "Now doesn't this feel better than being on the floor?

Salem was pushed from his comfortable spot on the bed to the floor. Slightly pissed the cat hid under the kitchen table to stay away from the noises made by couple on HIS sleeping spot.

Severus began to tug at Lily's cotton shirt, but his goal right now was to get her skirt off so he could get a nice look at that thong. He held her arms up and began slipping off her skirt. She tried to flip him and get on top if him, but he wasn't going to let that happen this time. He pinned her down as much as he could with one arm and pulled her skirt off with another. He found what he had been looking for. He flipped her on her stomach and spanked her. He might actually have a thing for these thongs making it easier for him to spank her and his ability to see more of her.

There was another knock at the door and this time more persistent. Severus groaned and got off of Lily and the bed to go answer the door. Lily jumped off the bed to find her skirt and hurriedly put it on.

Headmistress McGonagall was at the door. Lily joined Severus at the door and welcomed her in. She sat down at the dining table that was set up in the room pissing off Salem who had been hiding under the table. He jumped back on his spot on the bed and curled up again.

"I have a few teaching things I need to prompt both you and Lily with," she said.

Lily was surprised to hear her name said so casually by someone she considered a teacher for so many years. She was actually being called by her first name.

"As I was saying the classroom set up is a bit different and Severus you have late morning to late afternoon classes but no later than about 4 pm, I would say but you start now at 10 am and go straight through the day with one break before your Slytherin/Gryffindor 7th year potions. Lily you have a break the same time and your classroom will be occupied by madam Hooch's interpretative dance lessons. You will be working from 8 am early – 1 pm your last class being the same time that Severus has his break. It's quite a nice setup I thought myself. You think you will be ok with that?"

"Sounds great to me," Lily said nudging Severus who had been trying to get up her skirt the whole time.

"Yeah, good, anything else Headmistress," Severus said wanting badly to kick this woman out and fuck Lily's brains out like he had been planning before the intrusion.

"Yes, teacher training starts tomorrow." "This is mostly for Lily's benefit, but being a former student I think she'll have no trouble catching on," Headmistress McGonagall said. There was a reason she had chosen Lily and Alyce to teach. They had natural ability that she has only seen in some of the best of the teachers that had been employed.

"You should join us down at the Leaky Cauldron tonight its sort of a way to get some downtime before Hogwarts starts its classes," McGonagall said.

"That sounds nice headmistress, when are you going?" Lily said trying to be polite, but wanting to get back to her own downtime with Severus.

'Actually we are leaving right now so happy to hear you'll be joining us," Headmistress McGonagall said enthused.

Severus shot Lily a look of annoyance. Why would that girl volunteer them for something that took time away from the activities about to take place on the bed across the room?

The couple walked with the headmistress out of the room. Severus and Lily had no conversation on the way despite headmistress McGonagall's attempt to start a conversation between the two. There was nothing.

They met up with Alyce and Sirius at the Leaky Cauldron, and Lily realized the alcohol age in the wizard world was 18, which she had turned that April. She walked up at the counter and was surprised not to see Tom working but a younger man about 24.

"What can I get for you pretty lady?" the man asked.

"Firewhiskey," Lily said plainly.

"Here with anyone? I don't happen to see anyone waiting for you." The man said obviously hoping to hook up.

"I might as well not be," Lily said with a sigh.

Severus watched this little conversation unfold. He watched the man flirting with Lily and Lily not really noticing at all. He noticed the man slipping something into her drink and before he could stop her she drained the cup.

Severus angrily got up and held the man by the collar of his shirt.

"What did you put in that drink!" Severus demanded.

"Its all good she'll just be a little randy, and loose,"

Severus turned around to see what Lily was doing. Nothing seemed to happen at first and then she looked up with a mischievous smile.

"Oh shit," Severus thought. "I have to get her out of her now!"

Severus grabbed her arm and took her out back. He then appartaed with her beside to Spinner's End. He didn't have time to get back to Hogwarts.

Lily clung to Severus and kissed him roughly and passionately on the lips. Severus really did like this though he felt bad for taking advantage of her at this time. She seemed to enjoy it though; hopefully she would remember some of it because he had a feeling for her size the guy had given her too heavy of a dose. He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. He laid her on the bed and she pulled at his shirt. She began to unbutton it and then unzip his pants. Severus pulled off her tee shirt and then her lacy bra. Next came off the skirt and then he saw that thong again. He slid that off as well as she was working and pulling his boxer shorts off. Then they were together in the bed completely naked. Lily was still very randy from the firewhiskey and it showed. She kissed him very passionately on the lips and then she did something she hadn't done in a while. She kissed a trail down from his lips to his genitalia and then slurped it into her mouth. She started out slow which Severus could deal with but it got faster and then to the point where he could barely hold back from letting go in her mouth. She got him up to that point then stopped. She pulled out some silk rope from under the bed and tied Severus up. He was quite enjoying this dominating nature. He watched her slide herself over his genitalia and she began to make the movements. He felt himself building up again and again and felt her slider herself over him faster and faster. She was dripping wet probably from the randiness she had from that potion. Severus wanted so badly to be on top of her and watch her breasts bounce along with every movement he made. He commanded Lily to untie him. She wouldn't. He told her she would like what was coming next and it would be better than she could ever imagine. She complied and untied him. Almost instantly Severus had her pinned and began to fuck her. She was moaning quite a bit which Severus couldn't say that he didn't enjoy it. Then her heard a short of whispering. "What is she saying?" he wondered. Then it became more audible and he pushed faster and deeper. She was saying his name. This caused something to send Severus into an animalistic state. Harder and faster he pushed in until she was almost screaming his name. Then they both had the moment of orgasm. Very strong, very powerful orgasms that seemed to stop time for at least at half of minute. Severus collapsed on top of Lily and felt Lily kissing him again. "I wonder how long it will be until it wears off," Severus wondered. Grinning as she was, they decided a few more hours of that couldn't hurt.

Meanwhile at the Leaky Cauldron Minerva went up to Alyce and Sirius who had been sitting at the table with Severus.

"Please don't tell me they are still fighting," Minerva said trying to find them.

"The bartender replied, "No mam I'm sure it's going to be a night for that man to remember."

"Wha?" Minerva questioned.

"They left looking very hungry.." Alyce replied.

"Hungry, hungry for what? What could they be hungry for that they couldn't get here?" Minerva questioned.

Sirius laughed and replied, "Each other."

Minerva blushed realizing she had let these two have a room together thinking that Severus was able to control his urges and that Lily was a very sweet girl who didn't really want any of that anyway. She just laughed after that point. At least Severus will be happy. He deserves it after all.

"A toast," Minerva started. "To a couple that won't see much of the grounds this school year."

They all laughed and toasted.


	9. Wedding Secrets

A/N: I'M SORRY!! I've been a bad author, I know. I BEG YOUR FORGIVNESS, O GODS OF AUTHORDOM!! Anyway, I'm back. Don't blame Faye, she's been yelling at me to get this done, but I only just now got enough time to type it up. Well, I'm gonna get on to the story.

Upon returning from the Leaky Cauldron, Alyce and Sirius made their way to their room off of the Gryffindor Common room and promptly passed out from exhaustion. The next morning, they both woke up, fully clothed, to a knocking on the door.

"Go away," Sirius groaned as he rolled over and tried to get back to sleep. The volume of the knocking increased.

"Hold on," Alyce said as she crawled out of bed. She looked down and grimaced upon seeing her body still in the clothes she had been wearing the previous night. She opened the door and saw, to her surprise, Harry.

"Alyce?" he asked, unsure of himself now.

"Well who were you expecting," she asked. "McGonagall?"

"Actually," he said, "I was looking for Sirius."

"He's still sleeping. Anything I can help you with?" Alyce asked.

Harry began to look slightly uncomfortable, but said, "Okay. Why don't we go for a walk?"

"Alright," Alyce said. "Just let me leave a note for Sirius." She did and they left. They walked a while in a companionable silence. "So what's going on, Harry?"

"Well… er…" Harry said, getting nervous again.

"Does it have something to do with Ginny?" Alyce asked, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Harry looked into her eyes. "I want to ask her to marry me," he said. "But I'm not sure how to do it."

"Oh, Harry," Alyce said, stopping their walk as she pulled her friend into an embrace. "How does your heart tell you to do it?"

Harry was silent and still for a moment before returning her embrace. "It's telling me 'Just do it, you dolt.'"

Alyce laughed and pulled away. "Well then, you'd better listen, you dolt."

Harry laughed and hugged her again. "Thanks, Alyce," he said as they separated once more.

"So when do you plan to ask her?" Alyce asked as they resumed their walking.

"At the feast," Harry said. "In front of everyone."

Once again, Alyce laughed. "It seems," she said, "that someone has gained a taste for the grandiose."

Harry smiled. "I must have caught it from my American friend. Those things are contagious, you know."

A mock-angry look came over Alyce's face. "Do you have something against Americans?" was all she could get out before they both busted into laughter.

"Just please don't tell anyone," Harry said as the laughter subsided. "Not even Lily."

"Can I tell Sirius?" Alyce asked.

"Nobody," Harry said with a tone of finality.

"Not even Lily?" Alyce pouted, sticking out her lower lip.

"Especially not Lily," he said, the laughter bubbling up in him once more. "I think she's still mad at me."

Alyce, laughing as well, pushed Harry away from herself. "You probably deserve it," Alyce said. They turned around and began walking to the school, not realizing that they had made it out of the school. They walked silently until they made it to the entrance hall, where they once more burst into laughter, before they separated completely. Alyce made her way back up her and Sirius's room. She found the bed empty, but heard the shower running in the next room.

LEMON!! WARNING!!

She stripped down to her natural born skin and made her way into the bathroom. She pulled back the curtain and stepped in beside Sirius. He grinned down at her and grabbed the soap off of the shelf. A smile flew onto her face as he began sudsing her up. She moaned as his hands moved over her breasts. She gripped his shoulders as he continued her cleaning. She took the soap from him and grinned impishly as she rubbed it between her hands. Starting with his shoulders, she massaged her way down his torso. He held back his own groan as she reached her hands around him and pressed her body to his, pushing them both under the water. His mouth met hers as the water rushed down their bodies. She met him halfway. Their bodies melded as one in the water. Sirius hit the finish line first, holding Alyce as she reached the boiling point, collapsing in his arms. As they caught their breath, he turned off the water. They smiled together and toweled each other off. They got dressed and made their way down to the Great Hall to meet with the other teachers over breakfast.

LEMON OVER!!

Once in the Great Hall, they found their seats next to Lily and Sev, who looked to have had quite a productive night themselves.

"Well that's a new smile on your face," Alyce said, sitting next to Lily.

"Yeah well," Lily said, returning her grin. "You've got one yourself, you know."

"Yeah, but you've seen mine before," Alyce said. Alyce began loading down her plate as Sirius looked at her. She looked up from said plate and frowned. "What?" she asked him.

"How many times has she seen that smile?" Sirius asked, knowing that he was the one to put that smile on her face.

"Hmm… le me think," Alyce said.

"Let me rephrase that," Sirius said. "How many people have put that particular smile on your face?"

"Well," Alyce said, thinking. She took a deep breath. "There was Draco, Fred, Cedric, Damion- you don't know him, Oscar- you don't know him either, and Aaron, another one you don't know. Why?"

"Just wondering," Sirius said. He decided to change the subject. "So what did Harry want so early this morning?"

Alyce nearly spit out the bite she had taken. She swallowed and took a few breaths. "Oh, nothing. Just a little friendly chit-chat. And he spilled some stuff, which I now get to hold over your head and gloat about, without telling any of you what it is. Ha!"


	10. Can't Keep My Hands Off You

_**Chapter 10: Can't Keep My Hands Off of You**_

_Sorry for the lag in writing on my part too though I blame Addie for most of it. Just kidding :P Anyway I hope we still have some readers left from the beginning of the year. I know it's been a while since a chapter has been posted, but we will try our best to keep cranking out the chapters. Enjoy! Please continue to read and review and we do not own Harry Potter characters whatsoever. _

Lily woke up not knowing where she was. One minute she was at the Leaky Cauldron, and then lots of mind-blowing sex later she is here in bed. Oh god, she hadn't had sex with that creepy bartender had she? She poked the warm mass that was spooning her. Severus's eyes opened and he glared at her for waking him up. She giggled to herself and let him sleep some more as she hopped out of bed.

She walked downstairs and came to a horrible realization when she saw the clock. "Shit McGonagall had something important for us to do today," Lily thought to herself.

She hated to go upstairs and wake Severus again, but she climbed back up the stairs. She shook Severus a bit and he opened his eyes glaring at her again.

"I quite like my sleep, thank you," he said rolling over. She shook him again. "Lily, I'm going to have to discipline you if you keep doing that," Severus said grinning. Lily grinned too.

"Sev, we're in a hurry," Lily said as Severus got out of a bed and pinned Lily's hands behind her back.

"I know Lily," he said binding them tightly. "But what's another half an hour," he said mischievously.

He bent Lily over the bed and spanked her. "Waking me up was a fatal mistake, witch," he said.

Lily shuddered under his touch. This wasn't fear she couldn't help, but admit her tendency to be submissive. For that, Severus pulled her hair. He could feel the dampness dripping from her legs. He enjoyed that very much as he turned her over and got inches above her face their noses almost touching. "Ready for your punishment Miss Kacufrakus?"

"Mmm yes professor," she said trying to get into the newfound role-playing.

Severus wasn't expecting that and yet it excited him greatly. He skipped the foreplay this time for the lack of time. He had her screaming under him for the full half an hour until he finally released.

Lily looked at the clock on the wall panting. "Well, so much for breakfast," she said.

"We'll just eat in the Great Hall, I think we still have time to make it there," Severus said getting dressed. Lily joined him in getting dressed. They flooed to their room in Hogwarts and walked to the Great Hall together.

They sat down at a table by themselves leaving room for Sirius, Alyce, and any others who decided to join them, though that number was generally small with Severus around. He had known that Lily had quite a few friends at Hogwarts who refused to talk to her still since they had found out about her interest in him. He was angered, but when he tried to bring it up with her she just laughed and said, "They aren't very good friends if they can't accept the most important person in my life," Lily said. That had touched Severus deeply, but he knew that she probably missed some of them quite a bit. He watched Lily pick up a piece of toast and spread some jam on it. She looked up at him and then smiled. He smiled back. The moment was broken when Alyce and Sirius joined them. Still they did add some humor to the meals so Severus's smile only faded slightly, but Lily's was full and bright drawing attention and the questions that followed made both Lily and Severus blushed. Sirius and Alyce bickered for a while about something she refused to tell them until McGonagall cleared her throat from the front table and all the teachers and a few of the students who were there because they had lost their homes became silent.

"In five days," McGonagall began to say, "The rest of the students will be moving in, I expect things should be running smoothly by then," she said glaring at Malfoy who tried to pull some stupid stunt with his friends. "The teachers to be trained follow me to your training classroom, and the rest of you enjoy the weather and your freedom, but don't get into too much trouble, I can and will take points away from your houses before classes even start and you can tell everyone else in your house how you made them lose points before classes even started," McGonagall said as she motioned for the new teachers to follow her.

This left Severus alone for a while. He decided to go back to the room and read a bit and wait for a certain someone to get the rest of her punishment later. He snickered as she walked down the great hall to exit causing some students to split their conversation so he could get by.

Alyce, Sirius, and Lily all followed McGonagall. They sat through boring lectures and noticed that there weren't any new teachers except them, the rest of the teachers were being retrained after taking "a year off" because of the problem with death eaters having to be in the school. McGonagall hadn't quite forgiven Snape for that, but seeing that man with Lily made her heart soften for him.

The classes lasted until about 5 PM, just in time for dinner. Severus waited outside for Lily and had a look in his eye.

"Lonely today?" Lily said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Want to find out?" Severus said mischievously.

Lily waved to Alyce and went in the opposite direction of the dining hall. Alyce titled her head and then realized why they wouldn't be eating together that night. Alyce smiled and when Sirius tried to give her the same look she said, "Food first."

Lily and Severus made it back to the room and it didn't take much for Lily to be under him. Still dressed Severus groped her through her clothes.

"Third time today Severus are we trying to beat some kind of record," Lily said giggling a bit as he slipped off her skirt.

"Mmm, no my dear," he said growling softly in her ear. "I've been very hungry."

Her underwear came off next and she got to see just how hungry he was.

She tried not to scream out as his tongue entered her. She knew that at least one student was already in the dormitory and these walls were probably a bit to thin to begin with. Severus wanted her to scream out though he loved to hear he screaming under him. He put a silencing charm on the room. Lily felt free to scream out that time.

Severus and Lily lay on the bed together out of the breath. "I'm hungry," Lily said after a moment. Severus sat up and said, "I'll give you something to devour."

"No I mean food, you know something with nutrients," Lily said laughing a bit.

"Well if your really good you'll get some nutrients out of here," Severus said pointing to his newly erect penis. Lily laughed again and said, "Sev I'm serious."

"So am I," Severus said winking.

Lily and Severus did make it to dinner a bit later than they expected luckily the Great Hall was still open.  
"Where were you two?" Sirius asked with his mouth full of chicken.

"Here and there," Severus said. This was the first time he had really spoken to Sirius directly the two were usually very silent around one another.

Sirius started to get bored with eating and wanted a taste of something a little different. He began rubbing Alyce's thigh. "Not yet," Alyce whispered to him still eating the food on her plate.

Sirius pouted and continued to eat his food. Lily and Severus started in on the food and a few minutes later Sirius was at Alyce's thigh again moving his hands up a little farther. She dropped her food. "Fine," Alyce said winking. "Lets go."

Lily and Severus waved as the two left the table awfully quick. Lily picked around the food settling for a salad and Severus didn't eat very much either. The two looked at one another and back upstairs they went.

The teaching classes lasted a few days as they were expected to and soon it was the day right before the Hogwarts students would arrive. Lily didn't realize how much work it was to prepare for her classes. She was making out lesson plans while Severus was next to her in their small library type nook planning his own classes. She had to admit she was a bit jealous that this paper was getting more attention than her. She set her semester schedule down and grabbed at his crotch. Severus gave her a strange look and she winked at him.

"Lily, its rare for you to be the one to initiate things, have you been drinking fire whiskey?" Severus said grinning remembering that night just a few days ago.

Lily grinned at him as well. She flashed him a peak up her skirt. Severus grabbed her arms and pinned them behind her. "Little tease," he groaned her in ear as he pushed himself against her.

This time they didn't even bother making it to the bed. Severus cleared the couch with one swoop and picked her up laying her down on the couch so she was at his mercy.

Severus threw off his cloak and pulled off the skirt that Lily had clad herself in. She seemed to enjoy wearing skirts around him lately. Thongs too, he noted as he pulled off her flimsy underwear.

Her shirt and bra were soon to follow and this left Severus dressed and Lily naked.

"No fair," Lily moaned as Severus kissed her neck.

"That'll teach you to be a tease," Severus said.

He kissed down to her chest paying close attention to the hardened nipples. Lily arced her back under him.  
Severus turned her over and spanked her. He shook his finger at her. "I don't think so Miss Kacufrakus, teases must be punished."

He flipped her back over kissing her stomach and down to her hips. He stopped for a moment and said, "You want it Lily?"

Lily nodded.

"Beg me for it," Severus said.

Lily began pleading with Severus and he was starting to enjoy this greatly. "Hmm what's that Miss Kacufrakus?" he said. "You want me to fuck you?" he said again. "Well, how do I know if this is worth my time."

"Let me show you," Lily said pleading with him. He grabbed her by her hair and said, "Then show me wench."

Lily unzipped his pants and pulled off his underwear down to his knees. He was standing up now and she was on her knees. She took him in her mouth slowly.

Severus moaned. "She knows exactly where to go if she wants to convince me," Severus thought.

Lily did end up getting the sex that she had been hoping for about an hour later after some more foreplay and domination by Severus. Severus went to pick up his lesson plans and continued filling them out. Lily finished hers and then decided to take a bath. Severus lifted his eyebrow. Lily winked at him and he heard the water running.

"I'm never going to get these lesson plans done," Severus said throwing them up in the air and following her into the bathroom.


	11. Breakdowns and Fighting

_Chapter 11: Breakdowns and Fighting _

Alyce sat at her desk, inside her and Sirius's quarters, thinking. She had lesson plans to work on, and classes were starting the next day. True to form, she'd left most of it 'til the last day. Sirius was hovering behind her, helping her figure it out. She threw her quill in frustration.

"This is useless!" she said, shooting out of her seat. Sirius jumped out of the way as her chair toppled to the ground. "I was stupid to think I could do this, teach!" Without another word, she slumped down, onto the floor, her face in her hands, crying. Sirius crouched down next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"It'll be okay," he murmured. "You're smart, one of the brightest witches I know. You can do this."

"No I can't!" she wailed. "I can't deal with this! I can't teach! I can't do anything!" Sirius began rocking her back and forth.

"Yes, you can," he murmured. "If I can do this, you sure can."

"That's just it! You didn't break down like this!" Alyce cried.

"Yes I did," Sirius said, a chuckle in his voice. "You just didn't see it."

They sat like that for a while as her sobs turned into sniffles. "Do you really think I can do this?" she asked, looking up at him with her big, blue puppydog eyes.

"I think you can do anything," he said, nuzzling her neck. Alyce hummed. "You like that?"

"Mmhmm," she hummed, nodding. "Right now, there's only one thing I want to do."

Sirius smirked against her neck. "And what would that be?" he asked.

"Oh, I think you know," she said.

"Oh, I'm sure I do," he said. "But I want to hear you say it."

She turn, forcing him on his back, and straddled him. "The only thing I want to do is you," she said, kissing him thoroughly on the mouth.

LEMON!!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!

Sirius smiled against her mouth, and, without looking, began unbuttoning her blouse. As he pushed it off of her shoulders, she sat up and pulled his shirt from his belt. She threw off her shirt, and he did the same with his. Alyce drank in the sight of his body beneath her, and he grinned.

"Like the view?" he asked. She grinned back before reaching down and undoing his pants. His erection sprung loose, and she reached up under her skirt, pulled her thong aside, and thrust herself down upon him. He groaned as she worked them both up, his hands clenched on her hips.

She arched her back, threw her head back, and screamed his name as she came, and a moment later he groaned hers as he did the same.

LEMON OVER!!!!!

She collapsed on his chest, panting and spent, and he wrapped his arms around her.

"I love you, Alyce," he said. "You know that, don't you?" Alyce looked up at him, her blue eyes sparkling.

"I know that with the same certainty that I know I love you," she said. He smiled and kissed her lips lightly.

A few hours later, lessons planned, Alyce and Sirius made their way down to the Great Hall for their last dinner without students. They found seats across from Lily and Severus, but, before they could say anything, Headmistress McGonagall stood.

"Thank you, professors," she began, once everyone quieted down. "With your help, we'll be able to move Hogwarts beyond last year's… debacle. Hopefully all of you are prepared for the students arrival tomorrow." McGonagall sat down, and the food appeared in front of them. Alyce and Sirius both loaded up their plates, where as Lily and Severus both grabbed very little.

"Is everything okay?" Alyce asked around a mouthful of roast. Unlike Ron, Alyce had perfected the art of speaking around her food.

"Huh?" Lily said, looking up. "Oh, nothing. Why do you ask?"

"Because you're both hardly eating," Alyce said, swallowing her food, at which point she noticed Severus's shaky fingers, and Lily's fidgeting. "Oh, I see," Alyce said. You're hungry, just not for what's on the table."

Lily blushed, as did Snape. Then Lily grinned back at Alyce.

"It's not like you don't feel the same," Lily said, still grinning as she took a bite of her salad.

"Well, sure," Alyce said with a shrug, taking another bite of her roast. "But I just got me some. I should be fine until dinner's over."

Lily shook her head. "Nympho," she said.

"And proud of it," Alyce said with another grin.

"Are you going to be equally as proud of your green hair tomorrow?" Lilly asked, taking another bite of her salad.

"Oh you know it," Alyce said sarcastically. Then she brightened up. "Are you excited to proclaim your love for Snape's greasy locks?"

"I take offense to that, by the way," Snape said.

"Oh, you would," Sirius said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Snape asked, sneering at him.

"You know exactly what it means," Sirius said.

"I think the honeymoon's over," Alyce stage-whispered to Lily. Lily frowned.

"I think you're right," Lily stage-whispered back. As they watched as their significant others marched off in opposite directions, Alyce sighed.

"I should probably go calm him down," Alyce said, looking longingly down at her food.

"I should go too," Lily said.

"I wonder why they can't just get over it," Alyce said.

"Sirius tried to kill Sev," Lily said. "It's not something you just get over."

"But it was ages ago," Alyce said. "And it's not like Severus actually died or anything."

"Only because Harry's dad intervened!" Lily said.

"Are you dissing my man?" Alyce said, standing up with her hands on the table.

"I guess I am," Lily said, standing as well.

"Well then I guess I better go, before I say something I regret," Alyce said.

"Yes, you should," Lily said, fire in her eyes. Alyce 'hmphed' as she left the table, and stalked back to her quarters.

"I can't believe her!" Alyce said, a fire blazing deep in her eyes.

"What happened?" Sirius asked, obviously already calmed back down.

"She totally dissed you!" Alyce raged. "Said that it's reasonable that Snape's still upset!"

"She's right, you know," Sirius said quietly.

"What!" Alyce shouted, turning her rage on him.

"I said she's right," Sirius said, his calm opposing her outrage. "When I was younger, well, you could say I didn't really think very much. It was stupid, ignorant, and irresponsible. I could've gotten him either killed, or cursed."

Alyce's eyes got wide, and then narrowed into slits. She reached for him, and brought her mouth to his, letting her pure, animal rage channel into the kiss.


	12. My Apologies

_**Chapter 12: My Apologies**_

_Since Addie has given us an update I've been inspired to write one soon after reading her chapter. Here is the new chapter and I hope we are able to keep up with our readers. _

Lily walked back to the room she shared with Severus. He was already there before her and he was rearranging the cabinets. Lily knew that he only rearranged when he was furious.

"Sev," Lily said walking toward him slowly and setting her hand on his shoulder.

"What!" he shouted at her turning around fast.

Lily didn't know what came over her but she began crying hysterically. It scared Severus so much that he dropped the vase he had been moving and it shattered on the floor. Salem shot out from under the kitchen table hissing and hid in Lily's trunk. It was the place he had decided to call his own since they had moved in.

"Lily," Severus said taking her hands softly. "I'm sorry… I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's not just that," Lily said in between sobs. "Alyce and I got in a huge fight."

"About what," Severus said setting her down on the couch. He laid her to his side where her body was overlapping his and she was between his body and the back of the couch. He was lying up while her head was rested on his chest.

"You," she said softly turning her head up to look at him. She saw the hurt look in his eyes. "And Sirius."

"We shouldn't have brought you into this," Severus said stroking her hair as she moved her head back down to resting on his chest. "This is asinine, it all happened before you were even born," he said hoping to make her feel better.

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child Severus, my feelings are not trivial or asinine!" Lily shouted at him sitting up.

"You are being ridiculous, no matter what I say it's always wrong!" Severus said pushing her over to the side so he could get out from under her. He continued his furious rearranging after getting off the couch.

"I'm being ridiculous?" Lily said her anger growing. Severus hadn't ever seen her lose her temper to this extent. "I just probably lost my best friend over something you consider so inconsequential. You realize she was all the family I had when I was at Hogwarts."

"I thought you had a brother?" Severus asked curtly.

"He is gone Severus," Lily said her eyes filling with tears again. She obviously had pain recollecting this and Severus turned toward her. "I pushed him away from me. I told him to leave me alone and to never talk to me again. He moved away, as I had hoped. This was when we were looking for Horcruxes. I couldn't have him danger because of me. He was the only living family I had who gave a damn whether I lived or died. Now I don't know where he is, and he most likely still hates me. I said some things I'm not proud of, Severus, it was the only way to keep him away from me and away from the danger came from being related to me," Lily said. "Voldemort would have tortured him, my brother is a Muggle by choice, a Squib is what he would be called if he had decided to join the magical world."

"I had no idea," Severus said walking over to her. He was speechless. There were many things he had kept from her about his childhood, but it seemed there were many things she kept from him too.

Lily sighed. "It's not your fault Sev. I'm just angry and upset. I know I was right to say what I said, but you don't know how badly I want to be wrong just so I could apologize and we could move past this. You are right that this is ridiculous. Obviously, until Sirius said something, you were both past what had happened. I can't even apologize because I know I did nothing wrong," Lily said justifying herself with her words.

"I was being a little childish and sensitive myself, Sirius Black caused me a lot of pain in my childhood, but he has matured since then. He was a good godfather to Harry, irresponsible yes, but good. He is good to your friend, who I know will still be your friend even after this fight. Don't let the arguments of us old coots break you up," Severus said giving her a smile.

"Thank you," Lily said after a few moments of silence.

"Anytime," Severus said.

"How many times do I have to remind you that you're not an old coot," Lily said rolling her eyes.

"You caught that one did you? I shouldn't be surprised you were always a bright witch. Well, if you are going to argue you may want to have some proof to back you up," he said giving her a sexy grin.

"Are you trying to seduce me?" Lily said getting off the couch and walking toward him shifting her hips with each step.

"That depends," Severus said growling. "Are you seducable?"

**LEMON!!!! ADDIE HAVE INFORMED ME THAT I SHOULD WARN THE READERS**

Severus didn't give Lily a chance to walk all the way over to him. He was ready to forget this whole day happened, and to fuck her until one or both of them collapsed. Students were arriving tomorrow and they both needed some release before he would have to deal with knuckleheaded students again.

Severus picked her up in his arms. Lily was surprised by how strong Severus was. He certainly didn't look it, but he carried her over to the counter and cleared it off with one swoop.

"The counter," Lily purred. "We've not done it there yet."

"Exactly," Severus said as he unbuttoned her cloak. He was surprised she had bothered wearing it. It wasn't as if she had to wear it for teaching yet, and it certainly just made it more difficult to have sex when they got back from dinner.

Her cloak fell to the floor and he saw why she was wearing it now. "Lily I must say this is quite inappropriate for your students. Just thinking that anyone could have seen you in this makes me…"

"Randy?" Lily asked.

"Very," he breathed touching the sexy little outfit she had on. "It's something I picked up a few days ago. I was saving it for your birthday, but well I couldn't wait. The day before classes seemed like the perfect time to spring it on you," Lily said.

"So this is what Muggles think of witches?" Severus said. The outfit was very small barely covering any of her skin and had small snake embroidery on it. He was surprised she had been able to find one that so aptly fit the Slytherin house.

"No, this is what Priscilla's thinks of witches. The nurse's uniform was just as skimpy, but I thought this one suited us more," Lily said.

"You thought right," Severus said barely able to keep from ripping the fabric as he took it off of her. The underwear she wore underneath was even skimpier and even more unnecessary. "This underwear almost covers as much as that piece did," he said pointing to the witch's outfit that was lying on the floor.

"Ironic, no?" Lily said throwing her head back as Severus took of her underwear and found her spot.

"This is unfair," Lily said pouting. "I am undressed now, but you are still fully clothed."

"Well, why don't you do something about that?" Severus said silkily.

"I think I will," Lily said as she sat up on the counter and unbuttoned his shirt. She ran her hands over his chest and found his pants. She didn't take them off, however, but instead she slid her hand down them and began giving him a hand job.

"Don't you think that would be easier if you took the pants off?" Severus said panting. She was making him lose his breath.

"Nah," Lily said as she continued. "You're a very visual man and I'm using this opportunity to alert you of your other senses. How do you like touch?"

"Not nearly as much as I'm going to like taste," Severus said pulling her hand out of his pants. He laid her back on the counter and buried his face in between her legs. Lily instantly twitched and writhed in pleasure. "Not…. fair," she said trying to catch her breath.

"All is fair, in love and war," Severus said grinning as he moved from in between her legs. "Now that 3 of the 5 senses have been accounted for can we continue?"

"Yes," Lily said breathlessly.

Severus dropped his pants, and his boxers came off soon after. "You weren't the only one who planned for this," Severus said grabbing his black silky boxers and using them to tie Lily's hands behind her head.

"Mmmm," Lily said. Severus entered her fully and thrust. Lily met his thrusts with screams of pleasure. He couldn't comprehend her screams at first, but soon it was his name to the rhythm of his thrusts. It didn't take long from that point for both bodies to release.

**END OF LEMON**

"So vocal," he said to her as tried to stand up from the countertop breathless. "You are lucky you didn't wake up half the school with that."

"What?" Lily asked confused before she realized. "We didn't cast a silencing charm?"

Severus heard a knock on the door. "Apparently not," he said to her.

Lily wrapped herself in a bathrobe cursing herself. Severus put on his own bathrobe and grinned. He hadn't realized how short her bathrobe was. "You my dear are going to be every male's dream in this house," he said to her as he unlocked the door and opened it to find Draco Malfoy standing in the doorway looking horrified.

"What is it Malfoy?" Severus asked obviously pissed. This was the second time that the boy had come knocking on their door during their sex.

"I thought I heard something," Draco said blushing as he looked past Severus to Lily who was looking quite disheveled in a short dark green bathrobe. He noted a piece of lingerie underwear on the floor behind Severus.

"I didn't mean to interrupt," he said.

"Then why did you come knocking on my door!?" Severus asked angrily. Lily put her hands on her hips and also glared at Malfoy.

"I…" he said before realizing he made a mistake by barging in. He should have just listened from the other side of the wall rather than investigating.

"Leave!" Severus screamed at the boy. "Don't knock on this door again Malfoy unless there is a problem. You forget that I'm not afraid to take points away from my own house before classes even begin. "

Severus slammed the door in Malfoy's face. "Dirty little voyeur," he muttered.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Isn't it obvious? His eyes didn't stay on me too long. He was giving you the look over." Lily blushed. "Who could blame him, you really are quite beautiful and after sex like that, you glow," he said holding her in his arms.

"I," Lily said.

"It is best not argue," Severus whispered in her ear. "You won't win."

"Ok," Lily said melting into him.

"Are you ready for the students to arrive tomorrow?" Severus said.

"Yes and no," Lily said. Severus gave her a puzzled look. "Yes, because I'm really looking forward to starting classes. The first day back was always my favorite as a student, the smell of fresh textbooks and the feeling of a quill in my hand again."

"I remember," Severus said closing his eyes. "I was surprised your friends weren't the first thing that came to your mind."

"It's the magic of being in the castle that really got me every time," Lily said honestly. "Friends were a big part of what kept me going during the year."

Severus nodded. He wished he could say he understood what she was saying there, but he hadn't had any real friends other than Lily Evans, and she had stopped talking to him after he had called her a Mudblood.

"Why do you say no?" Severus asked.

"I won't be able to have you whenever I want," Lily said smiling.

"Ah, I will miss that as well," Severus said sighing. "We will just have to catch up on that during that one o' clock break."

"Mmm," Lily said into his ear.

"You are already ready for another go?" Severus said laughing. "You are insatiable witch."

Lily grinned and put a silencing charm on the room. She raised one eyebrow at him as she walked over the bed. Severus followed and after an hour long run they collapsed in one another's arms.

As they were lying in bed getting ready to fall asleep Severus said, "If you are worried about Alyce you know you can apologize first. Chances are she wants to patch things up as much as you do," Severus said.

"I didn't do anything wrong," Lily said.

"I'm not arguing, but would you rather be right or save your friendship? I know you are a bit of a know-it-all at times Lily, you were in class as well, it, well and as your professor it drove me crazy. I also know you could admit you were wrong if the timing called for it. It's why you were fit for Gryffindor rather than Ravenclaw. You care more for friendship and bravery than always being right."

"That was beautifully said Sev," Lily said. "I think you're right, I think I will apologize. It doesn't matter who was right or who was wrong it's not worth it to keep score in such a petty way."

"That's my Lily," Severus said kissing her.


	13. Making Up and Making Out

Chapter 13

Making Up and Making Out

Alyce awoke the next morning with a stretch, a yawn, a sigh… and an empty bed. A search of the quarters she shared with Sirius proved fruitless, and a time check showed that he was more than likely at breakfast. Throwing on some jeans and a tee-shirt, as the rest of the students would not be arriving until after nightfall, Alyce headed for the Great Hall. Imagine her surprise when she arrived and found Sirius, not only shaking hands with none other than Severus Snape, but smiling while he did so. The two parted ways, still smiling (though Snape's was more of a lip quirk), and Sirius strode over to where she stood, still poised in the entrance with shock.

"What… what was that?" she asked. "I don't think I've ever seen the two of you have a conversation while smiling."

"Severus and I have come to an agreement," Sirius said. "We've decided, for the sake of your and Lily's friendship, that the past needs to stay where it belongs - in the past."

"But… why?" Alyce asked. "You two have hated each other for the majority of your lives. Why change now?"

"Are you daft?" he asked with a grin. "We love you crazy witches." Alyce grinned.

"I love you too, you crazy old wizard."

Sirius smiled for a moment before his face fell and he said, "Hey, who you calling old?"

The day progressed, and yet, as hard as Alyce tried, she couldn't find Lily anywhere. She'd tried the Great Hall twice, the library, the hospital wing, and even Gryffindor tower. At her wit's end, and more than ready to apologize, she tried the avenue that, a year ago, she never would have dreamed up in her wildest imaginings. She decided to ask Snape. She found him, as you can guess, in the dungeons over a bubling cauldron.

"Professor Snape?" she said tentatively from the doorway.

"As we are now colleagues, Miss Fyre, you may call me Severus," he said, not looking away from the potion he continued to stir.

"I've been looking for Lily," she said. "Have you seen her lately?"

"I believe she expressed an urge to read by the lake," he said.

"Thank you, Severus," she said. He nodded, still absorbed in his potionmaking, and she took that as her leave. She headed back to her rooms to change into a sleeveless shirt, so that she could catch some sun while it was still warm out, and headed out to the lake. She found Lily sitting in a sundress, a paperback book in her hands, under their favorite tree. Ignoring Lily for a moment, Alyce nimbly climbed up to sit on the lowest branches, dangling her legs in the open air, swinging them back and forth like a preschooler.

"Forever the spider monkey," Lily said, not looking up from her reading.

"Always," Alyce said. "What're you reading?"

"As You Like It," Lily said, closing the book and setting it in the grass before turning to squint up at the other young woman. Alyce was staring out over the water.

"Sirius and Severus have decided to put the past behind them," she said absentmindedly.

"I know," Lily said. "Sev and I talked about it last night."

"I suppose, if those old coots we call our men can put their past behind them, we can put their past behind us."

Lily was surprised. Normally, when the two of them fought, Alyce would ignore her until she apologized. While this wasn't exactly an apology, it was definitely a sensible solution to their argument.

"I'm surprised with you, Alyce," Lily said, knowing that she didn't have to explain. Alyce shrugged.

"I have been known to have a good idea or two mixed in with all the crazy ones."

"There have been some mad ones, haven't there?" Lily said.

"Remember that time we snuck into the boys' dorm on that gender-bender panty raid? The boys came in and caught us halfway through transfiguring their drawers into lacy thongs," Alyce said. Lily shook her head, her shoulders shaking with silent laughter.

"Ron didn't speak to us for a week," she said.

"I think he was just embarrassed because we saw the skid marks on his tighty-whiteys," Alyce said with a laugh.

Joining her vocal laughter, Lily grabbed her book before standing. "Come on," she said. "I've got a massive bottle of lime green hair dye with your name on it."

Alyce dropped down from the tree, landing in a crouch, before trudging behind her best friend, mockingly skulking.

A few hours later found the girls sitting next to their men at the staff table. While Sirius and Severus weren't talking, they weren't openly horrid to each other. Alyce was flanked by Lily and Sirius, her robes immaculate, if an eye-burning shade of bright green, and a tiny witch's hat was perched precariously on the top of her head. There was a sparkling green band stretched across the base of her hat, which matched her robes. Lily's robes were a much more subdued, much darker forest green, but she, too, sported a tiny hat that Alyce had talked her into wearing. The students had finally filed in and taken their seats, and Alyce waved enthusiastically back to an equally enthused Luna. Proper greetings, however, would have to wait, as Sirius had rose to greet the first years and bring them in to be sorted.

"I've always wondered what the view was like from up here," Alyce said, leaning over to whisper in Lily's ear.

"I just can't believe you talked me into wearing this stupid hat."

"I think it looks very cute in your hair," Alyce said, giving it a little poke so that it appeared slightly more cock-eyed. "Has McGonagall told you who's taking over for Ravenclaw head of house?" Alyce bringing the subject away from fashion.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Well, Flitwik was head of Ravenclaw, but I'm taking over as Charms Professor, so who's taking over the house?"

Lily chuckled a little. "Weren't you paying attention during those classes last week?" she asked.

"Mostly," Alyce said defensively. "Just not to the announcements. Why?"

"Because she told us a week ago, when she announced that Sirius was taking over Gryffindor, that Sinistra was taking over Ravenclaw."

"Oh," Alyce said, drawing out the syllable. "I'd lost track of what she was saying when she mentioned Sirius, at which point I relived the wondrous evening before. Let me tell you, that man looks excellent in a leather jacket."

"You've told me this before, Alyce," Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but that was before I realized how much better he looked in just the leather jacket," Alyce said, a wicked, mischievous grin spreading across her face.

"Ugh, Alyce!" Lily exclaimed. "I can't believe you said that! Well, that's a lie, I can believe you said that. But did you have to say it now? We'll be eating soon, and now there're unwanted images in my head. Way to go."

"I aim to please," Alyce said with a smirk.

"Shh," McGonagall said from down the table.

"Sorry, Professor," both girls said in unison, smiling angelically. McGonagall just rolled her eyes, turning toward the entrance to the hall. The girls followed suit, just in time to see Sirius walk in, leading the first years toward the little stool in front of them. McGonagall stood and walked to the stool, placing the ancient sorting hat atop it before returning to her seat. The hat sat there, looking as mangy as ever, for longer than usual, and Alyce was beginning to wonder if perhaps something was wrong with it. After what seemed like forever, the hat opened its seam and began to sing.

"For many years I have been used,

Brought out once a year, time and again.

My job is simple, or so it may seem,

But there are ties to make and bridges to mend.

I'll put you where you ought to be,

Where you should fit in and learn to be free.

To Ravenclaw you'll go,

To grow from the seeds that knowledge sows.

To Gryffindor, go the brave and true,

To find their courage, and regale it, too.

To Slytherin, the cunning and quick,

Try to get what you want, with a punch or a kick,

To Hufflepuff with the rest of you,

To do what the loyal must always do.

The war is over,

The effects yet to pass,

Let's hope they go,

Swift and fast."

The hat was quiet, and Alyce turned to Lily as Sirius began to name off names from the short list of first years.

"Was it just me, or was the hat's song really short this year?" Alyce asked.

"It did seem short," Lily said. "And there aren't that many first years gathered, either. What do you think, Sev?"

"There weren't many last year, either," he said, though he didn't seem reluctant about joining the conversation. "But that's not unexpected, given recent events. The numbers should rise as years go on, but it will be some time before we get what either of you would consider a large class."

Alyce, who had gone to a large elementary school before Hogwarts, nodded. "But what do you think about that song?"

"And the long pause before it, too," Lily said.

"I've never heard a song that short," Snape said, "but it has paused like that before. I'm not sure if the hat expected too still exist after last year. Maybe it was still gathering its thoughts. But, as far as the length of the song is concerned…" he shrugged.

Sirius rolled up his scroll, scowling as he grabbed up the stool and took the hat away. When he returned to his seat, Alyce turned to him.

"What's wrong, darling?" she asked.

"Hmm?" he said, turning to look at her as McGonagall stood.

"You're scowling," Alyce said. "What's up?"

"Did you pay attention to the sorting?" he asked. She shook her head.

"We were discussing the hat and its song."

There wasn't a house that got more than three students," Sirius said, "which means that we got less than a dozen new students this year." Alyce shrugged.

"The school's enrollment is bound to be down for a couple of years," she said as food appeared before them. "Hogwarts'll bounce back. Besides, maybe small houses is what we need for a while."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked, piling up his plate.

"Yeah," Lily said. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Alyce began, taking a bite of roast. "Dumbledore was always preaching house unity, right? With no more than three students in a house, they'll have to branch out to find friends."

"That's… very profound, love," Sirius said.

"You guys shouldn't look so shocked," Alyce said with a sniff. "I'm allowed to be profound from time to time."

"I'm going to keep an eye on that Blake girl," Sirius said.

"Why?" Alyce asked, taking another bite of roast.

"She was the only Ravenclaw this year," he said, pointing to the Ravenclaw table. Sure enough, there, surrounded by empty places, was a tiny, black haired first year. "She might have a tougher time finding friends."

"If you want, I can ask Luna to keep an eye on her, maybe show her the ropes," Alyce said. Sirius nodded, and they dug into their food. Per usual, Alyce and Sirius ate full, filling meals, whereas Lily and Severus ate like birds. Once everyone was finishing, or finished, with their desserts, McGonagall stood, and the conversation in the hall died down.

"Welcome, students," she began, "And to our returning students, welcome back. For those of you that are unaware, the Forbidden Forest is just that, forbidden. Mr. Filch has been kind enough to provide us with a list of all objects that are prohibited. If anyone wishes to see that list, it is posted on his office door. Magic is, of course, forbidden in the halls.

"This year, we are graced by the presence of several students that, unable to finish their education last year, have returned to do so. They are easily recognized, as I'm sure you have noticed. Anyone caught hounding them for autographs, or a recount of their actions, or scorning them for their position in the war, will be immediately reported to their head of house. These Eighth years are here for their education, not their fan clubs.

"Moving forward, we have several new staff appointments. Firstly, Professor Snape has decided to return to his post as Potions Master and head of Slytherin House." There was scattered applause from the general masses before she continued.

"Also, as Professor Snape has stepped down as Headmaster, I have taken up the post. Therefore, Professor Black has agreed to take over Transfiguration, the heading of Gryffindor house, and the position of Deputy Headmaster." There was more scattered applause, this time for Sirius rather than Snape.

"As the Professors Carrow are no longer with us-" she was forced to pause, as a roar of thunderous applause swept through the hall.

"As I was saying, Professor Lupin has agreed to return to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts." There was another scttering of applause, though most of it was from those that he had taught five years before.

"Also, Professor Kackafrakus has agreed to step in to teach Muggle Studies." There was a smattering of applause, mostly from those that had been in school with Lily. Before McGonagall could continue, however, Lily cleared her throat and rose, her face burning red, to her feet.

"Before you continue, Headmistress, I would just like to say that I am madly in love with Severus Snape, and I love to run my fingers through his greasy hair." That being said, Lily sat, cheeks still burning, amid the loud guffaws from Sirius and Alyce and the whispered confusion of the rest of the hall. With a sudden burst of Alyce-like inspiration, she grabbed Snape by the back of his head and kissed him roughly, yet passionately, on the mouth. This shocked the hall into silence; even Alyce was quiet. When Lily and Snape broke off their kiss, McGonagall cleared her throat.

"Yes, well, that's very nice, Professor Kackafrakus," she said. "As I was going to say, Professor Flitwik has decided to retire after all the excitement of the past few years. Professor Sinistra has agreed to step in as head of Ravenclaw house." There was more applause before she could continue.

"As for the teaching of charms, Professor Fyre has agreed to step up."

Alyce, being the dramatic, insane witch that she was, stood, amid the applause of those who used to be her peers, and gave a deep bow, sweeping the tiny hat from her head. She straightened, amid laughter and continued applause, and returned to her seat, a wide smile on her face.

"Now," McGonagall said, closing down, "your beds are calling."

There was a rush as prefects called for firsties and friends caught up with each other. In the hubbub, nobody noticed Professors Snape and Kackafrakus slip off to their quarters, nor did they notice Professor Fyre head over to the Ravenclaw table.

"Hey, Luna," she said, standing behind the shorter, yellow-blonde girl.

"Hello, Alyce," Luna said dreamily, standing and turning to face her. "Sorry, Professor. But calling you as such will take some getting used to."

"No harm no foul," Alyce said. "It'll probably take me forever to get used to calling all of my friends by their last names. Though, come to think about it, I may as well call my Eighth Years by their first names, since that's how I know most of them. So how was your summer, Luna?"

"Not bad," Luna said. "Father and I went to the United States to hunt Bathesda Brain Drainers. It was very interesting, trying to find their tiny nests."

"Where were you?" Alyce asked.

"We were out in Maryland," Luna said. Why?"

"Sirius and I were at my condo in Boston," Alyce said. "You should've looked us up." Luna smiled.

"Father expressed an interest in going back next year," she said. "Perhaps, if you are still in the area, we could stop in for a visit." Alyce smiled back.

"Just call first," she said. "You never know what us nymphos are up to."

Luna and Alyce grinned at each other.

"Oh, I had a favor to ask of you," Alyce said. "Do you think you could keep an eye on the Blake girl?"

"No problem, Professor," Luna said. They grinned at each other again before heading their separate ways, Luna to her dorm and Alyce to find and ravish Sirius.

A/N: Sorry for the delay, and sorry, no lemon. Hope you liked it!


	14. Afternoon Delight

**Chapter 14: Afternoon Delight**

Lily was pleased when she found a moment to slip out of sight. Her cheeks were still burning her mind was screaming, "What could have possibly possessed you to embarrass not only yourself, but Severus in that way!" She shook this thought out of her head. There was no changing what had been done; she just hoped that she wouldn't further embarrass herself in classes tomorrow. She had no idea when Severus would be arriving in the room, but she knew he would end up back there before too long to either sleep or get ready for classes in the morning.

Lily sat in the small study that her shared room with Severus had. The study was precariously tucked into the corner beyond the kitchenette, so the room was actually much larger than it appeared from the doorway. She sat at the desk gripping her head. Minerva had only just told her a few days ago that she was making Muggle Studies a mandatory class to be included with Herbology, Potions, Charms, Astronomy, Defense Against the Dark Arts, History of Magic, and Transfiguration. There was a concern that, if Muggle tolerance wasn't learned early, another situation like Lord Voldemort would occur. Lily didn't see how forcing students to take a class was going to make them any more tolerant of Muggles, but she didn't argue with Minerva. She would already have to apologize for her spectacle at the feast, and she did not want to get on that woman's bad side, especially while being employed by her.

Severus came into the room a half an hour later and said, "I didn't see you after the feast I believe we agreed to meet in the dungeons," Severus said looking slightly aggravated.

"Sorry, I spaced it," Lily said. "I've been working on the tomorrow's class plans."

"I don't think that's why you rushed in here Lily," he said now more irritated. "I think you were trying to avoid everyone who witnessed your actions during Minerva's speech. If you are uncomfortable with the students knowing of our relationship you surely don't keep it under wraps. I realize you have lost a bet, and you were upholding it, but I don't want you making a mockery of our relationship. You are an adult Lily and you had better start acting like one before these students start to take advantage of your youth."

Lily felt as if she were being scolded by her Professor once again. It brought back painful, humiliating memories. "Excuse me?" Lily demanded. "I am not uncomfortable with anyone knowing of our relationship, and I will admit my spontaneous actions today may have been a tad inappropriate, but isn't that just what this school needs after the death tolls of last term. The funerals, so many crying families, it was a tragedy Severus, a tragedy that everyone has to live with now. I'm glad Professor McGonagall kept her cool, you could see the uneasiness in the faces of the students if you looked closely enough. Laughter is exactly what everyone needed and I think they received a healthy dose of it," Lily said continuing to mark on the paper in front of her with her quill.

Severus stood his mouth hanging open. "Is that what this is all about? Lily, why didn't you say something before."

"As painful as it is for me, it had to be much worse for you. Seeing it all happen from the front lines, a double agent. To be hated by both sides, I just didn't want to bring up any old ghosts. I wanted a fresh start."

"That's very…" Severus said trying to choose his words carefully. She was truly stubborn at times. She had been holding onto this for months, without saying more than a few things about the matter before changing the subject. He had thought she was merely uncomfortable, or it was the way she dealt with grief. Never did he think it was for his benefit. "thoughtful of you," he continued to say after a pause. "Still, do you think that was the best way to go about things?"

Lily blushed brightly. "No, it really wasn't."

Severus sighed and sat down on the couch. "Give me the patience," he thought. He kept forgetting she was so much younger than him, and how spontaneous youth generally was. In the months they had been together, she didn't show her age in her actions, and when she did it was during rare, brief occasions.

"I'm sorry to have embarrassed you," Lily said quietly closing her lesson plan. She got up from the desk and walked over to the bookshelf by the bed and began to write down the objectives from the chapters she planned to assign so she knew how to structure her class.

"Damn moody teenagers," Severus thought to himself. "You have not embarrassed me. I am merely afraid of the shame you may have brought upon yourself."

"Shame?" Lily questioned looking up from the textbook.

"Yes. I was a double agent Lily, and many do not forgive me for killing Dumbledore. You are one of the Golden Quartet, a heroine, and to be associating yourself with someone of my low caliber is shameful," Severus said.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard!" Lily exclaimed.

"I've heard the whispers. The professors even believe it to be shameful. They believe you could do better, Ronald Weasley's name came up a few times," Severus said with spite in his voice.

"Ok, I was wrong before, that thing you just said, THAT is the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard! I can't even begin to describe the amount of ridiculousness in that argument. Should we start with the fact that you are probably one of the biggest heroes of the war. You survived and attack with a Nagini, tricked Voldemort, led Harry to where he needed to be, you were there every step of the way! You were there for seven years protecting Harry, teaching him, and getting him ready to fight. Whether you want to believe it or not Severus you are a hero, and those who don't see it are ignorant. And for the record, I have never considered Ronald Weasley more than a friend. We have nothing in common other than Harry being a mutual friend."

Severus blinked several times. "Is it so hard to believe that I am hopelessly in love with you?" Lily asked.

"Yes," he answered.

"Why is that?" Lily asked setting the book to the side knowing that no reading was going to be accomplished.

"Lily, must I compare you to myself. A pretty, young, bright, witch with so much life to give compared to a greasy, old, bitter, man who is two steps from giving up on it all. No competition Lily, you have settled far below yourself."

Lily shook her head, "You give me far too much credit and give yourself so little. You have plenty of good traits that you haven't mentioned. Sometimes I wonder if you would rather have people hate you. You fear rejection so badly from what happened with Harry's mom that you completely shut yourself out to everyone, making excuses, and being cold and cruel to push people away. Is that what you want to do to me Severus? Do you want to push me away too?"

"You deserve better," he said.

"You need to stop thinking of me as this perfect person Severus. I'm not, I've done a lot of things I'm not proud of. And before you say something, today was not one of those days, I wasn't ashamed that everyone knew I am in love with you, because that's the truth it was just some silly little spontaneous thing I did. It was to shut up Sirius and Alyce who were in tears of laughter at my embarrassment. You know I am shy, I certainly hate standing up in front of that many people. You are making a mountain out of a molehill, as my grandmother would have said."

Severus shook his head and Lily saw one of his rare smiles. "First day always seems more frightening than it is," he said reassuringly.

"I hope so," Lily said giving him a weak, nervous smile.

"I know so," he said.

Lily and Severus made love one last time before classes would start the next morning. Lily had to get up early to start her classes. She closed her eyes while Severus answered a question from one of his first year students who had knocked on the door.

Lily's morning started at 6 AM. She was out of bed and dressed in her teaching robes for classes. Lily snickered when she found the billowing robes she always associated with Severus when she had been a student. She dressed in Muggle clothing rather than professional clothing that most professors wore under their robes/cloaks. Lily knew from experience that not all witches and wizards understood how to dress in public to blend with Muggles. She was reminded of an incident the summer before her fourth year at the Quidditch World Cup. Archie, an older man Ron, Lily, Alyce and Harry had seen at the Quidditch World Cup the summer before their fourth year, had been wearing a nightgown and someone had been trying to talk him out of wearing it to which he replied, "No thanks, I like a healthy breeze round my privates." That memory still got Lily giggling. Her first class was with the eighth years. Not all of the students had come back, but three-fourths of them had returned to finish their education. It certainly helped to balance out the lack of first years. The combination for the morning was Slytherin and Gryffindor.

She set down her lesson plans and materials looking at the room of students in front of her. She felt herself wishing that she was surrounded by her peers for her first class of the day instead of teaching it. This wasn't going to help her get into the groove of things at all. Many were giggling and pointing and Lily cleared her throat trying to ignore her feeling of nauseousness and her mind screaming at her to run from the room and never return.

She wrote her name on the blackboard absently. "As if I need to introduce myself," Lily thought to herself as she wrote.

She unbuttoned her cloak and set it on the coat hanger at the corner of the room. Summer months were scorching in September. She straightened out her clothes. She was having second thoughts about her attire. "Maybe I should have left that damn cloak on and just been uncomfortable." She thought to herself. How would she ever be taken seriously while wearing her "street clothes". Still she knew Muggle dress was an important part to understanding Muggle culture.

"Good morning," Lily said strongly hoping her voice wouldn't fail her.

A few of the students muttered indifferent greetings and Lily felt the silence creeping over the room. She cleared her throat again and said, "As you all know, or will know by the end of this class Muggle Studies is now a requirement at Hogwarts. It has never been a requirement before, which means that you will be the first group of students to be taught in this fashion. I will try to keep things going smoothly. Hopefully by the end of the week we can have the classes further sorted so those around you might no longer be in a class with you. I am hoping to split students by year and knowledge of Muggle society. Obviously those who are Muggle born or were raised around Muggle culture will be placed in a different class than those who have never spend more than a few awkward moments among Muggles. For now I will go over course objectives that will be covered throughout all classes. I plan to structure this class as any other class would be structured. We will be studying the differences and similarities between Muggle and Wizard culture first and foremost. Depending on the level of the class and how far we are along we may delve into more on a certain subject," Lily said finishing her opening speech. "I have a syllabus prepared I will pass it out and we will discuss it before I get a tally of student comprehensive level,"

Lily waved her wand and the syllabus she had prepared the night before flew to each student. She realized how strange it was that none of her other classes at Hogwarts had been like that. The students had copied the course objectives from the board. She knew from taking a few courses at the community college, that syllabi were very common in Muggle classes and Lily liked that set up much better. "This isn't a finished syllabus mind you, just the course basics. I will have an updated one with readings and assignments later."

Lily explained her course objectives. "I plan to spend the first two weeks in this class discussing similarities and differences between Hogwarts courses and courses that a Muggle student would take. You will be surprised that there are many similarities. For instance, the study of astronomy is studied in the same way in Muggle culture as it is in the Wizard culture. Potions can be compared to Chemistry which combines elements. Herbology is similar to Botany and the only Care of Magical Creatures equivalency I can seem to find is only on the level of secondary education for careers such as Zoology, Marine biology, or Veterinary Science. History of Magic is simply called History as Muggles are often skeptical of magic in any sense. In this course we will discuss the history of that since it was not always so that Muggles ignored all magical happenings. Let's see… I think that just leaves Charms, which there is no equivalency for and the same goes for Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration, though Muggles do offer self-defense courses just not in the school setting. Ancient Runes can be compared to Antropology another course the requires secondary higher education. I think I've covered almost all of them," Lily said taking a breath.

Lily was surprised and relieved to see a hand in the air. It was the hand of someone she almost never saw paying attention in any class, except maybe Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Yes, Mr. Potter?"

"You've forgotten flying," Harry said.

"Oh, yes, well the only equivalency I can seem to find in that one is Driver's education, but thank you for clearing that up. Five points to Gryffindor for being on your toes."

Lily continued on until her first class was over. She wiped her forehead. She only had a few more that day and then she would be able to see Severus for a while. She breathed deeply. She realized she had a big conversation ahead of her with Professor McGonagall, but for now she was savoring the fact that she had gotten through her first class smoothly. She was wondering if Alyce was doing alright in her classes. She knew Alyce was probably showing them something cool in Charms, Lily found herself wishing she had a more interesting subject to teach, but scolded herself for that thought. She took for granted the fact that she spend the majority of her life as a Muggle, and had only found out when she was eleven that there was any other world. She knew things that most seventeen year olds did not know in either culture. She knew life-saving resuscitation, and had attempted to use it before her grandmother had died. She learned how to use a lot of the medical equipment she had been trusted to work with.

She continued on with her first day much more smoothly than her first class. She finally ended her day with her first year class which consisted of all Muggle borns from all the different houses. She liked it, there was no house competition, they all seemed to bond together in nervous anticipation for her lecture.

She handed out the customary syllabus. "This is what is expected of you all year, now that you have it in front of you, I don't expect any excuses as to not having enough time to complete readings or assignments as I have given you the assignments for the entire term on that sheet. I hope to make this course about more than just writing scrolls and reading. This will teach you life skills. Feel free to dress freely for this class. I wouldn't recommend doing this for any of your other classes, as your Professors may not appreciate it, but I find that learning to dress appropriately when integrating with Muggles is an important skill to learn. Now a show of hands how many of you are not Muggle born?"

One small boy in the back raised his hand high. "I expect you all to help him, this class isn't about competition, you are all trying to end up at the same place and that is graduation seven years from now." Lily continued with her opening lecture and soon she found that her classes for the day were over.

She smiled. No one had brought up her embarrassing kiss with Severus, but a few of her students whispered in what looked to be envy. She couldn't believe it. Apparently she wasn't the only student that had the hots for Professor Snape. She licked her lips after her class had cleared out. She was supposed to meet him in their room for a bit of an afternoon delight. She had been waiting for this all day, and it was part of what helped her get through her day without wanting to run from the room screaming.

She walked down the corridor toward the dungeons. Her classes weren't on the same floor so she would have to walk down the moving stairwell hoping to catch the stairs at the right time so she didn't end up where she had her first year. Not that that area was a problem anymore. Fluffy had found a new home on the grounds. He was sort of a cute little thing, when you got past the three heads and almost being killed by him thing. She smiled as she caught the stairwell just in time.

She continued walking and passed Alyce. Her hair was still green, leaving Lily feeling as if she had gotten the better part of the deal. It seems that almost everyone had passed off her kiss with Severus and embarrassing confession, while Alyce would have to walk around with the green in her hair for a month if she did regular washing.

"How are your classes?" Lily asked breathless.

"Fine.." Alyce said raising her eyebrows. "Where's the fire?"

"Oh, sorry, this is one of the only breaks I have with Severus," Lily said.

"Ooooh gotcha," Alyce said winking. "Well better hurry up, you are wasting precious time."

"We WILL talk later!" Lily said walking quickly toward the dungeons.

"I'm sure we will, but now you've got a previous engagement to "attend" to," Alyce said snickering.

Lily continued walking quickly until she was in one of the lowest floors of the castle where the dungeons were and where the Slytherin dormitories, common room, and her own room with Severus were as well. Lily looked at her watch. Severus was probably still getting his things together in the dungeon. She stuck her head into the dungeon classroom and saw no one around. She walked father into the room setting down her supplies from her previous lessons on the lab table where the cauldrons usually sat. She felt a pair of arms wrap around her from behind and she smiled.

"Didn't see you when I came in," Lily said.

"Shh Shh," he said into her ear. She felt him begin to kiss her neck. He reached up her shirt and began to fondle her breasts through the fabric of her bra. She ground against him.

"Missed you today," Lily said gasping as he slipped his hands under the fabric. "Missed this."

Lily felt his hot breath on her neck and felt his kisses get deeper. She groaned and she felt him begin to nibble at the flesh. She cried out as his teeth sank into her neck and she felt the sharpness of them penetrate her flesh. She pulled away instantly and turned around. She stared into the face of a man who looked oddly familiar to her, but was certainly not Severus.

"What do you think you're doing!" Lily demanded.

"Excuse me," the man said. "I have… urges…"

Lily was about to say something witty and possibly kick him where it counted but Severus walked into the dungeon.

"Mr…. Sanguini, your classroom isn't on this floor," Severus said obviously annoyed with the man for some reason.

"I see you have met Professor Kacufrakus," Severus said seeing the bite on neck. Sanguini raised his eyebrows after hearing he had just bitten a Professor. If he had bitten a student he might have gotten away with it, but a Professor, he was in deep shit now. "I advise you to keep your urges to yourself. If I hear of any students with similar injuries you can be sure your contract here will be terminated," Severus added coldly.

"Good day Professor Snape," Sanguini said. He then turned to Lily and said, "My deepest apologies, Professor Kacufrakus," he added, excusing himself from the room.

"Who was that?" Lily asked grasping the open wound on her neck.

"Replacement professor for History of Magic it seems that Professor Binns finally realized that he passed away. He took it as quite a shock. He had refused to teach saying that the Hogwart's Staff used him," Severus said. "I don't understand how it is that dangerous Professors continue to be hired here. Werewolves, vampires, Death Eaters, it's no wonder the attendance is declining."

"Vampire?" Lily asked. "He's a vampire?"

"I should think that was obvious," Severus said. "I have a balm for that," Severus said searching through his stores. He pulled out a greenish goop and smeared it on Lily's neck. Lily felt the wound scab over and the scabs fall off revealing pink, healing skin underneath. "It will take a few hours, but the bite wasn't deep, there shouldn't be any scarring," Severus said.

"Thanks," Lily said rubbing her neck. "So, how was the first day back?" she asked.

"Predictable," Severus said sighing.

"Oh?" Lily asked sitting down.

"Don't get too comfortable, I do have to teach in here in forty-five minutes," Severus said with a smirk on his face. "As much as I would love to take you right here, right now, any student could just walk in. What kind of example would that be setting Professor Kacufrakus?"

Lily closed the door and locked it. "I have been waiting all day and if we aren't going to talk about your day, then we are moving directly to the thing we both have on our minds."

"Tut-tut, Miss Kacufrakus, have you no self-control," Severus said lifting her up and sitting her down on one of the empty lab tables.

"Not at all," Lily said pushing her lips against his and giving him one of the best afternoon delights he may have ever had with her.

_A/N another lack of lemons! Perhaps Addie will be able to give you something to sink your teeth into, no pun intended. Keep reading and reviewing!_


	15. Falling in Love is so Hard on the Knees

Chapter 15: Falling in Love (is so Hard on the Knees)

"Good God, that's the stuff," Alyce said, panting as she lay back against the pillows. Sirius sighed as he flumped down onto the bed next to her. "I missed you today."

"I missed you, too," he said, curling his arms around her. "Any ideas on when your hair's supposed to be back to normal?"

"Sometime within the next month," she said, pulling a few strands in front of her eyes. "I don't know. I kinda like it."

"It's definitely something different," he said.

"Speaking of different," Alyce began, "I really can't believe that Lily kissed Severus right there in front of everyone. That sounds like something I would do." Sirius shot her a look. "Well, not with _him_," she said. "But with you…"

"Or any one of your multiple exes," Sirius growled.

"Well well well, Mr. Black," Alyce said. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were jealous. But I do know better, right?"

"I just don't like the numbers with that history," he said. Alyce, a frustrated look on her face, jumped out of his arms and out of the bed, angrily searching for her clothes. "What?"

"You never seemed to have a problem with my old ways when you were the one jumping into bed with me," she said, throwing a shirt on.

"Alyce…" he said, reaching towards her.

"Come any closer and I'll hex you," she said, whipping her wand in his direction. He backed off, a surprised look on his face. "I'm not in the mood for this argument, not after the day I had today. I'll be back either later tonight or sometime tomorrow. Just… just let me be."

She stormed out, putting her wand in a sheath on the inside of her robes, and headed for the dungeons. She found Lily and Severus's rooms and knocked on the door. Lily answered in a sheer slip.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I need a girl's night," Alyce replied. Lily took in the frenzied look on the other young woman's face and nodded.

"Lemme just go tell Sev," Lily said. "I'll be right out."

Alyce had to wait a good five minutes before Lily came back out, this time in jeans and a tee-shirt. They walked for a good half hour, just trolling the hallways, before either of them spoke.

"So what happened this time?" Lily asked.

"What do you mean, 'this time?'" Alyce asked, already on the defensive.

"Hey, don't get mad at me just because you're mad at Sirius," Lily said. "I've dealt with enough of your men to know when you're pissed at one. Now, tell me, what happened?"

"Oh, he brought up my past, and I got pissed off," Alyce said.

"Is that all?" Lily asked.

"'Is that all?' Are you kidding?" Alyce asked. "My past lovers have been a sore spot for him since we started this relationship. I mean, he was a womanizer when he was in school. Why is it wrong when I do the same thing?"

"It's not wrong," Lily said as they stopped in front of the Room of Requirement. "You've been like this ever since you got boobs. It's not like you're selling yourself or anything. You just went out and did what you enjoyed. And he knows that. He's just got to get over his own pigheadedness, that's all. And you know your gonna go back to him tonight and bang him like a drum. That's just how you are."

"Am I that easy to predict?" Alyce asked.

"Are you kidding? You think about sex more than most of the guys we know. You're pretty much sex on a stick. You're lucky to have found a guy that can keep up with you."

"I suppose you're right," Alyce said. "Though, I think I'm rubbing off on you a bit too much. And I'm not just talking about that thing last night. I'm more talking about the fact that you just said 'bang him like a drum.' Priceless, Lils."

"Yeah yeah," Lily said. "Now, if you don't mind, I have my own man to bang like a drum. So, are you cool?"

"I'm good," Alyce said. "Sorry 'bout interrupting your night." Lily shrugged.

"Not the first time, I'm sure it won't be the last," she said. "I'll see you later."

"Later!" Alyce said. Suddenly in a hurry to get back to her man, Alyce sprinted down the hall to get to her and Sirius's room. Once she got in, she found him on the bed, right where she left him. He went to get up when she opened the door, but she quickly clambered on top of him, kissing him passionately. Once she let him go, she pinned him down.

"Alright," she said. "We're gonna have us a little talk, mmkay?" Sirius nodded. "Now, you can't get all jealous when my past gets brought up. You know that part of my life's over, and that you're the only man for me. I know you don't mean to, but it happens. You were the same way I was, but, for you, it's not so taboo. For me, it's a ridiculously sinful manner. So, if we're gonna talk about my past, we're gonna talk about yours, too. Mmkay?" Sirius nodded again, and she brought her lips down on his.

LEMON!

She sighed into the kiss, and he slid his legs under hers before completely flipping her onto her back, his body bearing down onto hers. His expert tongue made love to her mouth as his fingers fumbled with her clothes. Impatient, she knocked his hands out of the way and expertly pulled off her pants, tossing them across the bedroom.

He broke away from her mouth and she arched her back, allowing him to rid her of her shirt. She groaned as he took a nipple into his mouth, his magical tongue laving at the sensitive bud. She threaded her fingers through his hair, her face a picture of pure ecstasy. He grinned against her breast before moving back up to cover her mouth with his.

After a few more minutes of kissing bliss, he leaned back, his bulging member poised at her entrance. With a nod from her, he thrust into her, pushing his full length in in one fell swoop. She gasped, surprised by his roughness, but her surprise soon returned to ecstasy as he pulled himself out, only to thrust back in with equally mindless abandon.

It was rough, but she enjoyed every aching minute of it. It was wild, passionate, mindless, and expressive. It was angry, sad, happy, and loving. For some reason way beyond her comprehension, it was just… right.

Oddly enough, the thought did not frighten her. She'd had it before, that thought. But, with Fred, it hadn't been like this. With Draco, it hadn't been like this. Even Aaron, the muggle boy she'd fallen in love with one summer, hadn't touched her like this, physically or mentally. As Sirius thrust into her, and she met him thrust for thrust, she realized how forever they were. This was no temporary thing.

With that thought in her head she came, long and hard and screaming his name. When he collapsed, panting, next to her, she knew.

END LEMON

Their's was no temporary fling, no one-time roll in the hay. It wasn't about two separate people any longer. It was about forever, the two of them together. And Alyce was okay with that.

A/N: Well, there you go. Sorry it took so long, but I had other things to work on, and I just couldn't get the ending right. So, hope you enjoyed the lemony goodness!

Addie.


	16. Have We Lost

_**Chapter 16: Have we Lost**_

_Hey guys I'm updating again. Addie and I are now roommates so hopefully we can motivate one another to continue writing this story as I see we have new readers and reviewers. Sorry to keep you all waiting I wasn't sure that this chapter was what I wanted it to be, but I think it turned out better than expected. Keep on reading and reviewing and we will try to keep pumping out chapters. _

Lily flopped on the bed after seeing Severus off to his class. She smiled thinking about what how close they had just come to getting caught. She remembered looking at her watch as they breathed heavily.

"What time is it?" Severus asked.

"Half past late as hell," Lily said laughing. "I really should get going; I think you might have an audience outside the door."

Severus looked mortified. "I was joking!" Lily said blushing.

Severus exhaled heavily in relief. That brought Lily to where she was now lying on their bed breathing heavily feeling the blood rush through her veins and her heart pump excitedly. No matter how much time she spent around Severus she never lost that feeling. She heard rapid pecking on the one window that was in their living space at Hogwarts. She went to the window and let the owl fly in. She remembered the barn owl fondly. She had seen the owl on summer, it had been hurt badly. She had tried best as she could to nurse the thing back to health. The bird was haughty and proud and did not want her help and she thought at one point that it was going to die. The bird did live, and had become fond of Lily ever since. Lily was accustomed to not seeing said owl; she saw her maybe once every three months.

"I was wondering when I was going to see you again," she said semi-scolding the bird. "It looks like you've been eating though, so I'm happy."

The owl nipped her affectionately. "What have you got for me?" Lily asked seeing that the owl had something clutched in her claws. The owl dropped the parchment in Lily's lap and Lily saw that it was not a parchment but newsprint, not wizard newsprint either Muggle newsprint. She looked at the owl curiously.

"Where did you get this?" she asked the owl as if it could answer it. She looked through the newsprint for a while. She didn't see much of interest. She was surprised by the area that the newsprint was taken from. It wasn't anywhere around here, it wasn't even in the country. The owl had flown out of the country to get this newsprint. The owl waited in the window while Lily read through every last article. She finally made it to one of the last pages. She saw a very small article and she recognized the young man in the picture. Tears filled her eyes as she ran her fingers over the picture.

"Charlie," she said quietly. She recognized her brother even if his name had been changed from Charles Kacufrakus to Gregory Stuart. He had created a whole new life for himself. She was glad he was doing well for himself. He was in college and apparently his band had won some kind of award. She saw the rest of the members in a following picture, but none of the faces were familiar to her. She remember how much he had loved music, and it seemed not even memory modification could take that away from him. She was glad; he had made something of himself doing something he loved. She couldn't help but cry. She couldn't ever see him again. This was it, she had gotten past the question of where was he and what was he doing and now would be the time she could go and see him as he was safe now, but she wasn't sure she wanted to. Even if she could reverse the memory modification he would hate her for it. His life was wonderful, he didn't need to be dragged back to the hell that his life had been before. He didn't need the grief of knowing that Elaine had died while he was off finding himself somewhere not sure who he was because of the memory modification Lily had made. He would hate himself and he would hate her most of all for making it all happen. Ignorance truly was bliss.

She set the newspaper on the table and looked up and saw that the owl was gone. She cut the article out of the paper. It was a small paper and she was certain that it was from the campus that Charlie must be attending. She threw away the rest of the paper but kept the article in a shoe box that she kept all of her precious pictures and memories in. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve of her cloak after unsuccessfully being able to find a tissue.

She looked over at her lesson plans. She should spend this time that she and Severus were away from one other to be sure that she was ready for her classes tomorrow, but she didn't really have time to go through them now. She just remembered that she had a meeting with Minerva about getting a system worked out for Muggle Studies so that those with a lot of knowledge of Muggles (i.e. Muggle born students) could be separated into another class from those who may not have had any experience in the Muggle world. She looked at the clock. She had a half an hour to get herself presentable and in these Muggle clothes no one would take her seriously. She showered and put on her most professional clothes and threw her teaching cloak over it all. Her shoes clacked as she walked toward the Headmasters office feeling like a child who had broken the rules. She knew that she wasn't a student anymore; she was a Professor one of those people it was so hard to comprehend before.

She gave the gargoyle the password and walked up the stairs. She knocked on the door lightly and was told to come in. She proceeded into the room and inside sat Headmaster McGonagall.

"Thank you for taking the time to hear my request Headmaster," Lily began formally.

Headmaster McGonagall motioned for Lily to sit in one of the chairs in front of her desk. Lily was taken back to years of being up in Professor Dumbledore's office for some crazy thing she had done with Ron, Harry and Alyce. These memories brought happiness but also sadness as the reason that Dumbledore was no longer here was that he was killed, by her own boyfriend to be exact. Oh what a tangled web her life had become.

"I read through your letter, I think that it's a wonderful idea. I expect a list by the end of the week of the students you plan on splitting. I think a little more splitting will be good for the students get them out of their tight knit groups and get them to socialize with others from other houses. I hope to have more classes like this, but for now I suppose we will see how it goes with Muggle Studies," Minerva said smiling.

Lily exhaled a sigh of relief. "Thank you headmaster I will have that list to you by the end of the week," Lily said extending her hand to shake McGonagall's before she left to go back to her living space to be with Severus.

"You needn't be so nervous approaching me Lily, I may be in a higher position than you, but we are still colleagues."

Lily nodded and smiled. She was certain if she said thank you three times in one conversation that she might be seen as annoying rather than grateful.

Lily walked out of her meeting with Headmaster McGonagall feeling better than she had going in. She looked outside. It was a lovely day and she had a lot of things she needed to work out in her head. She quickened her pace as she walked back to her room. She undressed from the professional clothes she had put on for her meeting and dressed in a pair of short, a tank top and a pair of running shoes. She hadn't been in a good jog in a long time. Sure she had been on the run with Harry, Ron, and Alyce but this was different. She had no other thoughts clouding her mind now, not wondering how she was going to survive, or how they any of them were going to survive. No, now she could clear her mind completely and try to work through the things that had been building up.

She ran, and ran, and ran. She had already been around the lake twice and was running past the Quidditch pitch. She felt her legs and arms moving like a well oiled machine. She pushed herself harder and felt the force of her feet hitting the ground. The release was wonderful, not as good as sex, but it gave her the alone time she needed to try and work through all of the emotions that were threatening to cave in on her. She pushed all the energy she could get out of herself. She finally stopped in front of the castle breathing heavily. She put her hands on her knees to keep herself from falling over. She was shaking as she stood up straight. She heard a sound behind her and turned her head quickly. She met the face of a horrified student who had obviously mistaken her for a student and had been checking her out. She pulled down the shorts a little bit and walked away quickly trying to save herself and the student further embarrassment.

She walked through the castle until she made it to her room. She walked through the door. She smiled at Severus who had been waiting for her apparently.

"Sorry to have kept you," Lily said.

"Where were you?" he asked.

"I went out for a run," Lily said.

"In that?" Severus said half pouting half building irritation.

"Yes, this is common wear for someone who is running," Lily said looking at him incredulously. "Is something wrong?"

Severus sighed. "Not at all," he said. "I was outside enjoying the weather too when I saw you run by. You look quite nice from the back, and unfortunately I wasn't the only one who thought so."

"I'm sorry," Lily said.

"That's the worst part of it Lily. You have absolutely no reason to be sorry. This is just who you are, you are young and pretty and I am neither. Are you sure this is what you want?"

"Are you going to ask me this every time someone looks at me?" Lily asked. "I never think about being with anyone else."

"Oh really?" Severus said sneering at her. "Well it just so happens I found the newspaper you threw in the garbage. I saw that there was an article missing from it and I located the article in a box you left sitting out. I must say he would be a much better catch than I, younger much better looking. He is much more suited for you."

Lily gagged. "Severus Snape you are the most irritating insensitive man I know!" she shouted at him. "That picture is of my brother, you know the one I have been estranged from for over a year!"

Severus's expression turned from that of anger to shock. He approached Lily as if to apologize but Lily raised her hand. "I don't even want to hear it from you right now. I just want to take a shower and work on my lesson plans."

Severus grabbed Lily's arm and twirled her around kissing her forehead. "You have to understand how hard it is for me to believe that we are together. Most would say that we are as compatible as oil and water. Always separated always a tension, sure there is touching, but they never mix, they are never fully together."

"You infuriate me," Lily said obviously starting to lose her anger.

"You're lying," Severus said. "You're not angry anymore; you hate conflict that's why you would apologize with anyone if you thought it would resolve the conflict."

"Pointing out my flaws isn't going to make me any less angry with you," Lily said pulling away from him.

"I'm not going to lie to Lily. That you never have to worry about, I will tell you the truth even if it's going to be hard for you to hear."

"Really anything I ask you will tell me the truth?" Lily asked her eyes narrowing slyly.

"There are still things I don't want to discuss with you Lily, those things are personal and they stay with me for now. Maybe someday, and I'm not promising anything with you there, I might be able to disclosure bits of it with you, but I really don't want to get into that now."

"Of course you don't," Lily said her voice low. "You would rather have sex or argue with me about whether or not I'm cheating on you. I'm sick of this Severus. Maybe we should just take a break for a while."

"Take a break? What do you mean by the Lily?" Severus asked his eyes getting big.

"What you didn't think I would go through with it? You don't think I'm gutsy enough? I've got news for you Severus Snape. I'm not going to be miserable letting you treat me like this every time someone looks at me the wrong way. If you want to talk to them about it be my guest but I'm not going to be punished for this anymore. I've been miserable too long living for other people to let that happen again so I suppose you have a decision to make Severus. You can treat me with the respect I deserve or you we can discuss a different rooming situation with Professor McGonagall."

Severus stood very still his mouth hanging open. He wondered if she was bluffing. He wasn't sure he wanted to push it if she wasn't because then he would certainly lose her. He wasn't sure how long it would take him to get her back or if he ever did. He knew for sure if he let her go now someone else would have her in a few days and then she would never be his again. "Is that really what you want Lily?"

"Don't push this on me like it's my fault exclusively. You have just as much part of this relationship. I'm putting all of myself in, but I feel like you are holding back,"

Severus motioned to the bed and he looked at her straight into her eyes. "Don't push me Lily, there is a lot of hate I have back inside of me, years of it. I am not about to unleash all of it on you at once, you have no idea what kind of person that would leave behind. Someone who is completely tied to you emotionally, and if you left me heaven for forbid after pouring my soul to you, that would be it for me. I don't know how long we are going to be together and if you keep pushing like you just did I won't be with you any longer."

Lily looked him straight back and her eyes softened in understanding. He could always rely on her for that understanding. He held her face in his hands and she whispered softly to him, "I want to get married."

Severus withdrew his hands and his eyes were full of shock. "I don't mean right at this moment, just eventually."

"I don't know if I ever want to get married Lily," Severus said nervously.

"So what did you expect to come from this relationship and remember you said you would be honest with me?"

"Honestly I was surprised that you stuck around with me after we had sex the first time. I thought you would be disappointed and I still believe you might have been if you hadn't been a virgin when we had sex." Severus said.

"You are saying you want me to sleep with other men and compare?" Lily asked angrily.

"I'm just afraid you are going to make a decision to marry me based on the fact that you have never had any other experience." Severus said.

"You just keep sticking your foot in your mouth don't you?" "I don't want a relationship founded on sex alone, and I really love you Severus, enough to be happy with you for the rest of my life. You were wrong about that being my first time having sex as well it just seems you don't know as much about me as you think you do."

Severus's jaw dropped. "I knew you slept with Potter. What was he not man enough to break your hymen the first time?"

Lily's eyes brimmed over with tears. "I was raped!" Lily shouted at him her voice cracking.

"I am an ass," Severus thought to himself looking at the broken woman he had left on the floor. "Lily, I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"You most certainly meant it!" she said with hatred in her voice. "Don't you dare start lying to me now!"

"I didn't know," Severus said quietly.

"No you didn't, just like every other time, you always jump to conclusions. You always assume, and that's what made me hate you as a Professor. You never give anyone a chance; never see anyone as a multidimensional person. You don't think that maybe there is more to someone than the superficial exterior you see and in that way you will never understand me. I don't know what we are going to do. I want to be with you, but not if it means that it is always going to be like this. I can't live like this." Lily said.

"Please," Severus said feeling a heart he hadn't known had existed. "Please don't do this."

Lily had never heard Severus plead for anything. "It seems that we are at a stalemate." Lily said swallowing hard.

"I will sleep in my office," Severus said.

"If that is what you want," Lily said.

"That isn't what I want Lily. I want to have sex with my beautiful fantastic exasperating girlfriend; I want to be completely intoxicated by her. I want to stop thinking about all of the painful things that have happened in both of our lives, just for one night and I want to hold you in my arms and never let you go. I don't know if I can marry you Lily, but I'm not giving this up without a fight. I want you, and I'll be damned if I'm going to be denied one more thing I want and watch you get taken away from me too. He wrapped his arms around her. "It makes me crazy to see other guys look at this skin," he said running his hands on her bare shoulders. "It makes me crazy to think about all the dirty things they are thinking about doing with you because it isn't hard to guess what they want." he said running his hands through her hair. He kissed her neck feverishly almost violently. Her eyes widened almost in fear. "I need to take a shower," she said breathlessly.

Severus picked up Lily as if she weighed nothing. "I am going in with you."

"I'm still angry with you," Lily said to him shocked that he was being forceful in this way.

"As am I, and you are about to have your first time with anger sex. It can be frightening, but I assure you that you are going to be pleased in the end."

**Lemon**

"Please," Lily said. She didn't want to know what he would do to her if they were both angry. She had never seen him get angry like this with her. She knew he wouldn't purposely hurt her, but he had been involved with torture. She began shaking as he unclothed the both of them. He started the hot water and he put her in the shower their wet naked bodies inches away from one another. She felt the water pounding over both of them from the shower. "Please Severus," she said.

He felt her shaking. "Lily?" he questioned seeing her pupils dilated and her muscles tensed and trembling. She looked terrified, honestly terrified.

"Lily, I'm not going to hurt you," he said trying to calm her. He gently kissed her forehead. "I would never let anything bad happen to you."

Lily began crying again. He wrapped his arms around her. "Lily I won't ever let anything bad happen to you, you are everything to me."

Lily continued to shake. Severus carefully lathered her hair with shampoo as they stood in the shower. He kissed her lips softly and reassuringly. "I want this to be good for you Lily."

After washing her hair he moved his hands carefully over her wet body. He slipped his fingers into her and continued kissing her lips.

"What do you want Lily?" Severus asked her as he pushed his fingers in deeper.

"You," Lily said.

Severus removed his fingers and replaced it with his throbbing member. He kissed her deeply and he pulled back and rammed back in. Lily's eyes rolled back in pleasure and he continued to ram in that fashion. Both bodies were pushing harder with every thrust. When there was a final moment of release the tension that had once been in both bodies was now gone. Lily had never had a feeling like that, not even when she ran. This was different than the sex they had had before because it was sex for the sake of sex not for any other reason. She supposed that wasn't bad to have every once in a while, but she still felt like it was missing something, some closeness that just wasn't found in some sex they had had before. Still she didn't feel angry any longer and it seemed that Severus had reached the same point. She wasn't sure what she felt, she felt, empty. She knew this changed things that once they started to lose that feeling of closeness that it may never return. She felt farther away from Severus than she ever had. She had always felt a bit distant, but they both lived shrouded by secrets, some that they even kept from themselves so they didn't have to think about what had happened in the past. It was to the point where Lily had to think hard to remember the face of her rapist, her mind simply did not want to accept that such a thing had happened in her own house with someone she had deemed to be safe. She and Severus had talked, but never as deeply as they had this night and then to end it all with sex, it just didn't feel right to her and she knew in her mind that she wasn't going to have sex with him again until those feelings inside of her went away and she wasn't sure how long that would be. All that she was sure of was that things were different now and she was going to have to try to live with him and hope that her feelings would change.

**End of Lemon**

Severus turned off the water after they had both bathed. He saw Lily's eyes pointed at the floor. "I think I pushed too far," he thought to himself.

"Lily?" he asked.

She ignored him and walked over to the dresser. She put on a slip. "That was too far," she said quietly. "I can't… you…that was terrifying." she said finally after struggling with the words.

"I'm sorry Lily," he said.

"I can't be here right now, I…" Lily began saying before there was a knock on the door.

Severus robed himself and Lily answered the door. She was relieved to see that it was Alyce. She assured Alyce she would be out and she got dressed. "I'm going to talk to Alyce; I don't know when I'll be back, maybe not at all tonight, we… I don't know I can't really talk about it right now." Lily said turning away from him.

Severus slammed his fist on the counter so hard that he cracked it. He had really done it now, he couldn't control himself with her and he had just ruined everything. It was just as was to be expected. He couldn't be trusted to be in a relationship.

Lily walked out with Alyce and they chatted for a bit. Lily felt taken aback when she talked to Alyce. She was harsh, harsher than she had ever been with her friend. When talk got to sex, she faked it as best as she could even quoting Alyce saying that she wanted to bang Severus like a drum, when right now that was the last thing she wanted to do. Alyce seemed to be feeling better and walked back to her room with Sirius. This left Lily alone in the empty corridor. She walked back to the shared room slowly.

She opened the door cautiously. Severus was sitting in his chair reading one of his books. He didn't look up when she came into the room. Lily sat down in the study as well and worked on her lesson plans quietly. Severus watched her work and had a crazy thought.

"Her brother, she's still upset about that and I took advantage of her while she was already upset and edgy." He instantly felt worse. He looked over at her. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better, but there was something he could do. "I have to find this brother of his, and revive his memories. The spell of a Hogwarts student can't be strong, it should wear off over time, but I am going to speed up the process."

He looked over at her again and then looked on the counter. The article from the newspaper was still there. He didn't have much to go on, but he would go away this weekend, give Lily some space to forgive him as he was certain she couldn't hold a grudge if she wanted to. In the meantime he would prove to her that his love for her was deeper than any silly wedding ceremony could do justice.


	17. I Don't Care

Chapter Seventeen

I Don't Care

Alyce awoke next morning to a bed empty save for herself and a piece of parchment pinned to Sirius's pillow.

-Alyce-

Harry wanted to talk, should be back soon.

Love you,

Sirius.

With a sigh and a smile, Alyce stretched before standing and moving to her dresser and pulling out some robes for the day. Looking at herself in the mirror, something seemed off. With a shake of her head, she pulled off the robes and grabbed some jeans and a tee-shirt. Not the most professional appearance, but she had her first class with the Eighth years, and she knew she couldn't even begin to act as if she was better than them, or smarter than them. If she did, they wouldn't listen to a thing she said, and they'd fail their N.E.W.T.s. So, casual it was. She also had her seventh years, so she could check with Luna on how the Blake girl was doing.

Humming a happy tune, she made her way to the Great Hall for breakfast, and was surprised to see a sullen Lily sitting down the table from her man. Confused, Alyce chose to sit next to Lily and see if she could discover what had caused Lily to change from the peppy, upbeat woman she'd vented to the previous night to… well, this. But, as Alyce walked down the Hall, it hit her; Lily's shifting eyes, her easy response, her use of one of Alyce's oft-spoke phrases, the whole lot of it. Lily had lied to her, put on an act of happiness, and Alyce hadn't seen through it. It wasn't as if Alyce was really that selfish. But things had been complicated, and she'd been dealing with a lot of feelings that she wasn't used to feeling. Lily wasn't that good of an actress… had she really missed something that major?

Instead of sitting next to Lily, as she'd planned, she grabbed Lily by the arm, nearly dragged her out of her seat, and whispered, "We need to talk," into her ear. Not one for a fight, Lily allowed herself to be dragged from the room and out to the grounds.

"What's up?" Lily asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know what's up," Alyce said. "What's going on between you and Severus?"

"A relationship?" Lily said with a shrug.

"You know what I mean," Alyce said. "What's the issue? Why are you acting so strangely?"

"Look," Lily said. "I'm not about to take relationship advice from someone who can't even handle their own." Alyce withdrew as if she'd been bitten, her face stony.

"Wow, Lily," Alyce said, taking a backwards step. "Glad to see how your cards lay. Are you telling me that, after all these years of friendship, you're just gonna treat me like that? I don't have to put up with this. Lemme know when you're done being such a bitch."

Alyce stomped off without a second look. Still furious, she made her way to her classroom, to prepare for her first class, a group of first years. They wandered in, rather surprised to see her pacing angrily (they'd all heard it from the others, how nice she was).

"In your seats," Alyce growled, sitting on rather than at her desk. "Choose 'em now, because they're the only ones you're getting."

The three Gryffindor students all clumped together, and the Ravenclaw girl, Blake, was stuck sitting by herself. Inhaling deeply, and locking her anger away in a mental box to be used more resourcefully later, Alyce looked over her students.

"Miss Blake," she said, her voice much calmer, "why don't you sit over by Mr… Garner. That way we're all at the same table, and we can all partner up, okay?"

The tiny girl nodded, and moved her things to sit next to the Gryffindor boy.

"Now, I want you all to put your books away," Alyce said, motioning to the table, where they had indeed gotten their books out at. "Today, we aren't going to be using them. This may seem odd, but today is going to be a bit of a 'Get to know you' day. Now, I'm going to start, and we're going to go down the line. I want you each to say your name, your house, something you like about Hogwarts, and something you miss about home, okay?" Once all the little firsties were nodding, Alyce began. "Well, I'm Professor Fyre, I'm a former Gryffindor, one thing I love about Hogwarts is having the grounds to walk, and one thing I miss about home is the accent. Now, your turn, Miss Blake."

"Umm…" the tiny girl began in an equally tiny voice, "I'm Monica Blake, I'm in Ravenclaw, I like the library, and I miss my old porch swing."

"Well done, Monica," Alyce said, writing down the information. Blake seemed to glow under the praise. "Now, your turn, Mr. Garner."

"I'm Mark Garner," the boy said. "I'm a Gryffindor, I like the lake, and I miss my dog Fluffy."

"Very good, Mark," Alyce said. "Now you, Miss Hazelwood."

"I'm Bridget Hazelwood," the young Gryffindor began, "and I'm in Gryffindor. I like the moving staircases, but I miss my mom's cooking."

"Good job, Bridget," Alyce said, writing it down. "Your turn, Mr… Miss Blake, did you have something to add?" For indeed, Blake's hand was in the air.

"I was wondering what you meant when you said the thing you missed about home was the accent," Blake said, the words running quickly out of her mouth.

"Ah, see, that would be a good question for the next part of this exercise, Miss Blake," Alyce said. "Keep it in mind. Now, Mr. Potts?"

"I'm Andrew Potts," he said, "and I'm in Gryffindor. I like the fireplace in the commonroom, and I miss my house."

"Excellent," Alyce said, ending her writing with a flourish. "Now, I mentioned a 'next part' to this exercise, did I not? Well, that's where each person in the class gets to ask each other person in the class a question, alright? I'll go first. Now, Monica asked me why I missed the accent from home, right?" The Blake girl nodded. "Well, you see, I'm from a city called Boston, back in the United States. Everyone there talks differently than everyone here does. Now, Mark, what do you want to ask me?"

"Did you really fight You-Know-Who with _the _Harry Potter?"

"Alright, now I want you all to listen carefully," Alyce said, standing from her perch. "Harry Potter is just another person, just like anyone else that fought. I advise you to not mention anything about the war to anyone, okay? Because everybody lost somebody to that war, and there isn't anyone that's ready to talk about it, you got it?" The first years nodded. "Now, Mark, ask me a different question."

"Why did you go to Hogwarts?" he asked. "Why didn't you go to a school over there?"

"Much better," Alyce said, making a mental note to speak to McGonagall about the Garner boy. "I came to Hogwarts because my parents came to Hogwarts, just like their parents before them, and their parents before them. I suppose I could've gone to a school in Salem, but my parents wanted me here, so I came here. Now, Bridget? Your turn."

"Are you really dating Professor Black?" Hazelwood asked, blushing furiously and hiding her face.

"Yes," Alyce said, smiling. "Now, last but not least, Mr. Potts."

The class continued much in the same fashion, and the next one (her third years) went the same way. Finally it was lunch time, and Alyce was able to release all of her pent up anger. Of course, with her luck the way it had been going, as soon as she opened that anger box, she ran into Sirius.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked upon seeing her in the hallway. "Wait, don't answer that yet." Looking around, he dragged her back into her classroom and set up a silencing charm. "Now, let it out."

"I can't believe her!" Alyce shouted. Sirius stumbled back a step, rubbing his ear, but Alyce's temper was far gone. "All these years, and we've stood together, no matter what was happening! She never once, not once, mentioned any kind of problem with my lifestyle! Not once! And now she decides to go all 'Holier than thou,' and I'm not gonna put up with it! 'Sev and I are in a relationship.' Fuck her! I don't need that kind of shit! She can deal with her own problems, because I'm done with the drama train. It's leaving the station, and I'm not on it! Goodbye!"

"Better?" Sirius asked while Alyce stood there, her shoulders heaving.

"Much," she said, looking at him with eyes full of lust. And then she lunged.

A/N: Nope, no lemon. But, I think I did pretty well, don't you?


	18. Goodbye My Lover

**Chapter 18: Goodbye My Lover**

Severus had slept on the couch in the study while he watched Lily sleeping in their bed. A part of him couldn't be angrier that she put herself in this situation, but part of him respected her for all the pain she had endured.

Lily woke up the next morning alone. She rubbed her eyes, and dragged herself out of bed. She looked like death warmed over. Her hair was strewn across her face, her eyes were red from crying much of the night, and her skin was paler than she had ever seen it. She looked sick, tired, and sad. She shook her head. She had to get through this day; she couldn't let it get out. She would just avoid as many people as she could, and try to focus on her classes. If she could just stop thinking about him, about all of this, maybe it wouldn't hurt so much.

She walked into the Great Hall for breakfast. She wasn't really hungry and she instantly regretted coming in when she saw Severus sitting in the usual spot as if nothing had happened. She sat far down the table from him, she didn't want to bring up anything right now. She needed time to process everything that was going on.

She picked at some toast for a while, but in the end pushed it away. She just wasn't going to have an appetite today. She sighed to herself and saw Alyce walk into the room. She didn't have the energy to put on a smile this time, but she had a feeling by the look on Alyce's face she had already seen through Lily's poor disguise.

Lily looked around for an exit. She couldn't be held responsible for what she might be confronted with. She knew that she would lash out if approached about Severus; it was too fresh, too new. She needed to get out now, or try to find a way to start a subject to keep the topic off of her dying love life.

Unfortunately she never got the chance to do either of those things because the first words out of Alyce's mouth were those of concern. Anger built up inside of Lily. She didn't want to lie and pretend that everything was ok. Everything was most certainly not ok, but she also didn't want to talk about it. She couldn't bear to open up those wounds. She said the few words that were built up in her arsenal, the words she knew would push Alyce away, if just for a little while. She felt them roll over her lips and once seeing the look on Alyce's face, instantly regretted them. Alyce stormed away obviously very hurt and Lily pounded her hands on the table causing those seated around her to look at her very strangely. "Why can't one thing work out, just once," she thought as she got up from the table and left the Great Hall.

Lily walked slowly out of the Great Hall and into her shared quarters. She dressed in muggle clothes, though semi-professional and threw her teaching cloak over them. She put her hair up to keep it out of her face and looked at herself once before leaving the room. She was still pale, and her eyes looked almost crazy. She held her arms close to her. She needed to get a grip.

The day's classes went smoothly. She was happy to receive an owl from Professor McGonagall that would help her split her classes. She began making arrangements in the schedules during her break when she saw Severus walk into the room. She looked up and saw his dark eyes meet hers. He looked sad as well. "You didn't sleep well did you?" Lily asked softly.

"No Lily, I did not," Severus said sharply.

"Then you may have the bed," Lily said looking back down at her lesson plan.

"I damn well may have the bed it is my bed," Severus said angrily. "I let you have it last night because I was being chivalrous, but I will not do that for you tonight."

"Fine," Lily said not looking up at him.

Severus left the room without saying another word and walked to the dungeons to his next class. Severus began teaching his class. The nice Snape from classes the first day was gone and he was perhaps more nasty than he had been before he and Lily had gotten together. Neville cringed as Snape stood behind him critically. The class sighed in relief when it was time to switch classes, but groaned as they were assigned a very long scroll. Grumbling the students left the class leaving Severus to put his stress on his next class.

Lily sighed heavily and closed the lesson plans she was working on. It was Friday and the weekend was ahead of her, there was no reason to worry about this now. She looked at the clock. Severus would be getting back from his class and she didn't want to deal with the confrontation. She looked down at her feet. She pushed everyone away that ever meant anything, maybe it was a mistake to come back to this place, maybe she should have started over and left this nightmare behind her. She was faced everyday with everything that had happened, she just wanted to forget so badly some days she could almost convince herself it hadn't happened at all. The wounds were still fresh, she just wanted to get away. She looked down at her closed lesson plans and thought about why she was here. Why was she offered this job, why was she staying with Severus Snape, the man she would have deplored months before this? Why did she allow herself to be treated like this anymore? She stood up and walked. She continued walking faster until she was out of the buidling and then she ran. She ran harder not looking back. She ran until she couldn't see the castle anymore until she knew she could apparate away. It took a while, but she finally made it off the grounds and apparated.

She had managed to inconspiculously blend in a muggle metropolitan area. She had chosen an private spot to apparate into hoping that she wouldn't make a scene knowing that that was the last thing she needed. She slipped out of her cloak glad that she had not worn the teaching hat that would have given her away as a non muggle in a heartbeat. She was also pleased that she had chosen to wear Muggle clothing, granted it was professional, but it was still better than the alternative of full Wizard garb.

She walked into a cafe. She smiled. She had had a small summer job in a place like this when she had turned 15. She looked at the colorful paintings on the wall and sta down at a table ordering herself a small coffee. She smiled knowing she would be able to pay with Muggle money as she always kept a small amount with her. She looked out the window and watched the bustling city. She pushed her hair behind her ears and sighed.

"What is that you ordered?" a voice said behind her.

She turned to face a man, maybe 25 or 26 with a goofy smile and glasses. She smiled, and recited the coffee she had ordered.

"Thank you, it smells wonderful," the man said.

"No problem," Lily said smiling.

Lily continued looking ou the window and was reaccquainted with the man she had met earlier. "Sorry to have been so rude before, my name is Cornelius... well.. uh just call me Lewis," he said laughing.

Lily smiled politely as the man sat down at her table. She was not very good with people she didn't know she realized as she said nothing back to him. He seemed uncomfortable and then she realized what was going on, he had picked her out, gathered up his courage and approached her awkwardly and now was staring across the table feeling quite foolish and looking for a reason to leave.

"My name is Lily," she said trying to relieve the awkward tension that was building.

"So, umm, Lily... do you come here often," he said looking at her and then he looked as if he were about to slap himself in the forehead, "I'm not good with... conversation obviously." he said trying to make light of the situation.

"Neither do I honestly," Lily said trying to reassure him.

"Well, umm did you come here after work?" he asked. "You look too dressed up to be coming from home."

Lily nodded. Lewis looked down at his own clothing. He was wearing a sweater and khaki pants. "I just came from work as well, I am an IT technician at the college."

Lily nodded. This guy was making her feel really uncomfortable, she had no way of explaining her job. She was a teacher at the age of 17 and she was a witch. She was pretty sure this guy would be running for the hills and she wouldn't be able to come into this coffe shop again without the freakish looks.

"I teach," she said simply.

"Oh?" Lewis asked getting closer to her listening intently. "What do you teach."

"Variety of things, trying to find my niche," Lily said quietly drinking her coffee. This would be the last time she went into a coffee shop she thought to herself.

"I don't mean to sound forward, but would you like to go out sometime tonight?" Lewis asked. "If your free that is," he said pulling back in doubt.

"I..." Lily said. She wasn't sure what to say. On the one hand, she hadn't been out in a date, in a very long time. She and Severus didn't date, they just stayed in and fucked. On the other hand she wasn't sure if she was availabe, she and Severus had slept seperately that night, but did that put her on the market, and she didn't even know this guy what if he was some creep. "What would Alyce say," she wondered quickly chasing that thought from her mind. Alcye had been hurt by what she had said, very very hurt and she wasn't sure if Alyce would want to talk to her. She knew it was silly, she and Alyce had fought before, but she had never hurt Alyce like that before, purposely picking at her weaknesses and using them against her. That was.. very unlike her, just like coming to this coffee shop or even thinking about going on a date with a perfect stranger.

"I don't think so, thank you for the offer." Lily said quietly feeling the awkwardness of the situation growing.

"Oh, well if you change your mind, I'm here almost every afternoon around this time." Lewis said as Lily got up to leave.

As she left the coffee shop she just chuckled to herself. She apparated back to the place she had come from and walked upto the school. By the time she made it into the castle it was getting dark as evening was approaching. She realized now that she had missed dinner, but she didn't mind, she still didn't have an appetite. She cringed inwardly, she had escaped for an afternoon but she still had to deal with what she had left behind.

When Severus came back to the room he saw that Lily was no longer there. He worked on lesson plans diligently and finished them before dinner. He had still not seen her come back so he went to dinner alone. He expected to see her sitting down the table far away from him, but she was not there either. He sat down eating his food slowly expecting to see her come in, but she never did.

He went back to his study and sunk into an armchair. He could smell her in everything he touched. He groaned as he tried to get rid of an erection that was now building. He tried to ignore it reading some of the books that were on his shelf, but everything reminded him of her, and it made his erection hurt more and made his needs more insistant. He sighed unbuttoning his trousers slightly. He began masturbating unable to stop himself from moaning her name. He imagined what she would be doing with his tool. He closed his eyes and stroked firmly.

When he opened his eyes Lily had walked through the door of their shared dormitory. Her face was a mask of shock mixed with a bit of fascination. He stopped for a moment watching her watching him and then stroked again watching her eyes following his motions. He watched her hungry eyes following his movements. She began to move closer.

"You like it?" he asked grapsing firmly and pumping once again.

Lily nodded her head and continued to move forward in a trancelike fashion.

Severus grabbed her hand and replaced his with hers. She stood still for a moment and copied the motions he had been making. He thrust into her hand moaning. She continued with that movement and soon his fingers were sliding up the skirt she had worn and pushing the underwear she had on to the side. He let one long digit slide inside of her and her hand motions quickened on him. Her breathing became shallow as he slipped another finger in. She moved her hand feverishly over his tool unable to stop. He thrust his fingers in and out of her and she began to moan as well. Soon, he slide his fingers out and slid himself between her legs. He pulled her onto his lap and fucked her trying to get in as deep as her body would let him. He thurst quickly unable to stop himself from spilling his seed inside of her. She cried out as he did finally seeming to understand what had just happened.

"No," she said looking at the fluids that were running from in between her legs a mixture of his and hers. "I can't, we can't, this can't..." she said.

"What?" Severus asked unable to understand her.

"This wasn't supposed to happen," she said now crying.

"What do you mean, we are adults, we were together, are we not together anymore Lily?" Severus asked.

"I don't know..." Lily said quietly.

"Then why exactly did we do what we just did, is that what you want Lily? I don't understand anything about you! First you want to get married, and want some sort of comittment, now you want a fuck buddy with whom you aren't sure if you want a relationship with. You had better make up your mind on what you want quick, because this going back and forth WILL stop." Severus said sternly.

"I'm sorry," Lily said sobbing. "I'm so sorry."

"Just get out," Severus said angrily.

Lily looked like a deer in front of headlights. "What?" she asked her lower lip trembling.

"You heard me correctly, get out. Get a different room from McGonnagal like you wanted. I won't live like this."

Lily stood shell shocked. She didn' thave time to clean herself up before she was being shooed out the door. She stood outside of their room unable to contain any more of her emotions. It was late, she didn't know where to go. She had camped out in the library before but it had not been a comfortable experience. She didn't want to bother Minerva at this hour so she quietly sat in the library trying to find a comfortable spot to rest her head.

The next morning Lily awoke to the sound of someone stumbling through the library. Alyce stumbled onto Lily's sleeping quarters for the night and the two locked eyes for a moment before Alyce finally said. "Did you sleep here or what?"

"Yes," Lily said without blinking or breaking eye contact.

"You look like hell, weren't you wearing those clothes yesterday?" Alyce asked again taking a good look at the person she was most angry with.

"Yes," Lily replied again not able to get much more out. With how she was treating everyone she didn't deseve the concern that Alyce might have shown if she had spilled the whole story. She was a posion to all relationships whether they be friendly or sexual. She closed her eyes determined to try and get a few mor hours of sleep.

"Why wont' you talk to me?" Alyce asked frustrated that she couldn't get a reading at all on Lily.

"Aren't you still angry with me? After what I said yesterday I wouldn't imagine that you would ever forgive me," Lily said in shame.

"Would you just tell me what is going on rather than wallowing in your self-hate. Yeah I'm still pissed at you, but you are sleeping in the library for fuck's sake what is going on?"

"Severus and I are no longer together. We had a fight a few nights ago, a big one Alyce, not some petty fight. Yesterday night, I don't know why, but I let him, I don't know maybe I was the one who intiated it... anyway I let him have sex with me... we didn't use any form of protection. There isn't much of a chance we will ever really get back together I think I burned that bridge and now he wants me to live seperately from him and... god Alyce what if I get pregnant... I know I'm due to be ovulating sometime soon I can't raise a baby at 17, and what if he blames me for getting pregnant, what if what he really wants is to move on and I just trap him into a relationship with me because I got pregnant. There was no love when this happened Alyce, none. We didn't even take our clothes off I feel so cheap. What am I going to do?" Lily said now sobbing hysterically.

"Lily, calm down, breathe, you need to breathe," Alyce said tyring to calm her friend. She had never seen Lily gush like this before, obviously she was overloaded. "Come back my dormitory and talk to me more calmly about this. I can put you up on the couch or something until you can get your own room and we will figure this out."

"Thank you," Lily said trying to wipe her eyes as they walked to Alyce's dormitory.


	19. Lean on Me

Chapter 19

Sirius awoke the next morning and headed straight to the coffee pot, his room empty. He was leaning on the counter, sipping on the coffee, when a scream began emanating from the couch. He let out a manly shriek to find Lily sitting up, a blanket clutched to her chest, her green eyes wide. An instant later, those same eyes were hidden behind the blanket.

"Lily," he said, clutching his chest. "What the bloody hell are you doing here?"

"Alyce said I could stay here for a while, until we got some things straightened out with Minerva…" she said quietly, her voice slightly muffled by the blanket.

"Why are you hiding under the blanket?" he asked.

"Because she's very modest and you're not wearing any clothes, you dolt," Alyce said from the bathroom doorway, wearing a short nightie, a cup of coffee in her hands, and an evil smirk on her face. "Loved the shriek, by the way."

"It wasn't a shriek," Sirius said, pulling on some sweats.

"What else would you call it?" Alyce asked, pulling Lily out from her shelter once Sirius was at least halfway decent.

"It was a… a man scream," he said, puffing his chest out. Alyce and Lily took one look at each other and busted up laughing.

"If that's what helps you sleep at night," Alyce said once she was done, patting his bum and placing a kiss on his lips before pushing him towards the bathroom. "Now, if you'll excuse us, Lily and I need to get ready for our classes."

Sirius pouted, but closed the door behind him.

"Alright, get dressed," Alyce said, pouring a cup of coffee for Lily and topping off her own. "He doesn't take very long in there, and we've both got early classes today."

"I've got sixth years first," Lily said, poking through Alyce's closet for something decent to wear. "Who do you have?"

"I've got the Eighths," she said, stirring her coffee before taking a sip, setting it aside, and throwing her robes over her nightie, buttoning them up so that nothing showed. "Apparently there was some kind of mix-up; I was supposed to have them first day, but I'm only getting them now. I hope they listen to me; we're starting some dangerous shit tomorrow, and they need to realize that now."

"I'm sure you'll do fine," Lily said, pulling on some robes. "And, Alyce… about what I said…"

Alyce held up a hand, effectively cutting her off. "We'll talk about it later, okay? I just want to go get some breakfast." Lily nodded and watched as the other girl left the room.

"She really does miss you, you know," Sirius said from the bathroom.

"Doesn't seem like it," Lily said, fidgeting with a button on her robes.

"She hasn't said as much, but I can see it in her eyes."

"If you say so," Lily said with a sigh, her eyes trained on the closed door.

Alyce was sitting at her desk, looking over her lesson plans, when the first of her Eighth years came in. She was surprised to find that it was Draco.

"Hello, Draco," Alyce said softly, yet somehow managing to startle him.

"Oh, hey, Alyce," he said. "I… I mean, Professor Fyre."

"Don't start that nonsense," she said, waving him towards a seat. "Just because I'm in the teaching robes now doesn't mean you can't still call me by the name you've known me by since we met."

"You want me to call you 'that damn yank?'" he asked with a smirk. Alyce laughed.

"No, Draco, I want you to call me Alyce. And that goes for the rest of you, too," she said, noticing the group at the door. Harry, Ron, Blaise Zabini, Terry Boot, Neville, and Hannah Abbot walked into the room, and they all grabbed a seat.

"Alright, guys. Wow," Alyce said. "Just last year, well… year before last, I was sitting in those desks with you, gossiping about the latest scandal (usually one of my own making). If I hadn't taken my N.E.W.T.s last year, I'd be on that side of the teacher's desk with you. And involved in an illegal affair with my Transfiguration teacher, but that's neither here nor there… so, here we are, your first Charms lesson of your Eighth year. Pretty groovy, eh?"

"Um… Alyce?"

"What is it, Harry?"

"I know… I know we've been friends for years and everything," he said, "but, for the sake of my psyche, do you think you could _not_ mention the clandestine affair you're having with my godfather?"

"Sure, Harry," she said with a smirk she'd picked up from a certain blond ex. "I'll do my best to refrain from mentioning that I sleep with your godfather every night."

"Ack!" Harry said, rubbing at his eyes and nearly falling out of his seat. "The images!"

"Alright," Alyce said, effectively ending her own laughter, a practice she'd perfected through years of badly-timed jokes (and by badly timed, I mean in the middle of class, or a really big exam). "I suppose that's enough fun at the expense of the Boy-Who-Lived. Time for us to get down to business. I know you're thinking 'She's our age, what's she got to show us?' Well, the answer to that one would be 'A lot.' And that's not just me thinking I'm better than you or anything, because I don't think that. But I do know more about what they'll be putting on your N.E.W.T.s, and I know the spells you'll need to learn, got it?" She waited until she was able to meet the eyes of each and every one of them, her shining brown orbs obliging them to nod their ascent. "Now, some of the charms you'll be learning are very dangerous, and must be fully understood before they're practiced. I'm not going to pull and Umbridge and ban wand use in my class room, but until you can convince me that you've got a complete understanding of how the charm works, you won't be using anything but your books. Do we understand each other?" Again, she held the eyes of each student until they all nodded. "Okay, now get out your books and turn to page six twenty-four. What, Ron?"

"Um… why are we starting at the end?" he asked. "Shouldn't we, y'know, do the easier stuff first?"

"We could do it that way," Alyce said, "but that would mean we do the quick stuff now, and leave the hardest stuff 'til you're all cramming for N.E.W.T.s. I may be new at this teaching thing, but I'm pretty sure I understand what I'm doing. Filius complimented my ideas when I approached him for help with my plans last week. Now, page six twenty-four."

By the time Alyce got back to her rooms, she was exhausted. She had just flopped down on the couch when an equally exhausted Lily entered the room, flopping down next to her.

"Have you seen Sirius?" Alyce asked, closing her eyes and resting her head on the back of the sofa.

"He told me he'd be in here in about a half hour," Lily said. "He said he wanted to give us time to talk."

"Why'd he tell you and not me?" the once-again blonde asked. Lily blushed, but Alyce, who's eyes were still closed, didn't notice.

"I asked him the same thing; he said, and I quote, 'If I tell her, she'll just ravage me at the thought of how sweet and amazing I am. And that isn't the way to get you two back together.'"

"Sadly, that's probably what would happen," Alyce said. She then shook herself from her thoughts, finally somewhat prepared for the conversation she was about to have with Lily. "Alright, I know you're about to burst from what you want to say, so out with it."

"I'm so sorry," Lily said, everything coming out in a rush. "I didn't mean what I said. You're my best friend, and life almost isn't worth living without you in it. Please don't be mad at me forever."

"I'm not mad," Alyce said. "Not anymore. Mostly because you were right."

"Alyce, I-"

"No, you were," Alyce continued, cutting her off. "I was a huge slut before Sirius. Hell, most of the people here think I'm either cheating on him, or close to it. Shit, I realized today that I've dated half of the guys in my class of Eighth years. Everyone's expecting me to fail, to screw it up. But I've never felt this way about anyone before. Not Draco, not Ron, not even Pottsy."

"Hold on, who's Pottsy?"

"Summer after sixth year," Alyce said. "I'd say before seventh, but we never had a chance for a seventh year. He was an actor, our age, and seriously gorgeous. We had a ton of hot sex, and he started hinting at something more. I wanted to love him. I really did. But I didn't know what love was. So I told him I didn't feel the same way, and we've been friends ever since. Before I got with Sirius, I equated 'love' to rumpled sheets. But I know better now. I really love Sirius, and I want to spend the rest of my life with him, to Hell with what anyone else says."

"You've always been the 'devil may care' one," Lily said with a smile.

"And, hey, if nothing else, I can drop Pottsy an owl, hook you up on a date," Alyce said with a grin. "If you and Severus don't get back together, that is."


	20. Life After You

**Chapter 20: Life After You**

After being scarred for life by seeing her best friend's boyfriend naked, Lily dressed in the most conservative thing she could find in Alyce's closet, which consisted of slacks and a tight button up shirt that had an exceptionally low neckline. She sighed, it would do. She had her heels from the day before and slipped them on. She slipped her cloak over it and ran her fingers through her hair. She looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. She looked tired, but her general appearance was ok, rather than being a touch suggestive. She buttoned the cloak to cover the clothing. Perhaps if she just didn't take the cloak off no one would have to see it anyway.

She made it down for an early breakfast, but she pushed grapes around her plate. She wasn't really hungry; she just needed to get out of Alyce's shared quarters. She felt awful for intruding. She looked down at her plate and looked up to catch the eyes of someone who had obviously not wanted her to see them looking. She shifted her eyes downward quickly. She knew she would have to talk to him soon about this. She would have to get her things and leave. She sighed, unable to think clearly.

Severus had instantly regretted pushing Lily out as soon as she had left. He had too much pride to follow her, so he let her go. He wasn't about to beg this woman for forgiveness, and after what he had said to her there was no way she would feel comfortable living with him again. He had blown it, though it wasn't completely his fault. Perhaps they were just not as compatible as they had thought. This made his chest ache, he shook his head. He would have to keep her off of his mind, he had classes to teach and a life to live, a life that had been fine before Lily had walked into.

Lily got ready for her first class. The classes were scheduled differently so that now she taught her beginner students first. She had split the classes into groups, beginners, intermediate, and advanced first years through fourth years and then the same for 5-7 with the inclusion of the newest eighth years. She wasn't sure how this would work out in the long run, but for now she had six even classes. The first of the day was beginners 1st year through 4th. She had had all of her students taken a placement exam to see where exactly they fit. She greeted her students and began with her day.

Severus Snape glared at the class of 7th years he would be teaching. Lily's new class scheduling had messed up most of his classes as well so now students were a bit scattered until the system was perfected. He had to admit he was bit put out, he didn't like that she had to go around messing up a system that had been in place for years, but he also hated that he had to commend her on her thought to split up based on knowledge base rather than year. This would essentially create more class time for the slower students and more time to delve into particular topic for the more advanced students. He cursed to himself. Why hadn't HE thought of that?

Lily finished her lecture and was pleased with the new class structure. She knew it would take time to get the rest of the classes to work around it, but nevertheless she hoped it would stick. This set up was much better than the previous one. She smiled bravely as her next class entered the room, which were beginners 5th year through 7th year "I have to ditch this cloak she thought after the next class departed. If I don't I'll surely have a heat stroke before the end of the day," she thought upon watching her next class enter the room. She saw a very embarrassed Draco Malfoy as an inclusion into this class. He eyed her carefully before sitting down and she regretted taking off the cloak. "Alyce's clothes always draw too much attention," she thought to herself as she began teaching her seventh year class.

Her breaktime after lunch was painful. She almost dreaded knowing that she and Severus would have the same break time, but she honestly needed to talk to him. She had to gather her things and find a new home for them as well as herself. She admitted, bitterly, that part of her hoped that after having a night to cool down that things would be different and that he would ask her to come back, but she knew that reality didn't work in such a fashion. She just hoped the break could be smooth and clean and that she would eventually heal from this whole ordeal. "Don't act as if this is your first time being in love," she said to herself as she walked diligently toward the dungeon classrooms.

She knocked on the door lightly and a gruff voice said, "Enter." She felt like a student all over again as she entered the classroom shyly as if expecting to get a detention. "Like he would dare," she thought to herself.

Severus felt a pain in his chest upon seeing her enter the room. Severus gave her his best glare. He had had enough of her games, and if she was coming back to apologize well she had better find a better way to make it up to him. He had ideas, many, many ideas of how she could, but from the look on her face she wasn't in an apologizing mood.

"Ah, Professor Kacufrakus, what a…. surprise," he said plainly as she took her place in front of his desk. It brought back memories of being her professor. "Except when I was her professor I wasn't daydreaming about having sex with her," he thought to himself. He tried not to eye the impressive amount of cleavage peaking through her shirt. "That will only make things harder," his thought to himself.

"Yes," Lily said calmly looking away from him for a moment. She wasn't going to let him dazzle her and make her forget what she had come to say. "I wanted to talk about the living arrangement." She added.

"Ah yes," Severus said. "Well," he said looking at her as she stared back at him blankly. "Speak," he added slightly annoyed that she had gotten so quiet and lost her backbone, but unable to really hold back a grin thinking that he had finally won.

"I think we could rearrange, there was an empty room in the place used for storing my extra things, I could easily turn that into a second bedroom and with some magical enhancement we could easily create more privacy.

Severus was taken aback. This was definitely not what he had expected. He had expected her to say that she had made a mistake and was ready to quit being so damn annoying and just let him ravish her as he had been doing for so many months. "I'm sure other living arrangements could be made outside of having to make MY life more complicated," he said coldly.

Lily felt as if he had burned her and came back with just as much venom. "This is the adult thing to do," Lily said matter of factly. "We were assigned to share that room and I don't need to give Headmaster McGonnagall any more paperwork than she already has. We should take care of this problem ourselves first before burdening an already overburdened headmaster," she said cooly making her point.

He HATED when she was right! It didn't always happen that way, but he felt the sting of what she had said. The adult thing to do? The adult thing to do would have been to not get so emotionally attached like some damn teenager with such confusing hormones. "She is a damn teenager with confusing hormones," he thought to himself instantly disgusted. He wanted so badly not to comply with her wishes and to make her life more difficult, but he bit his tongue. He had to at least try it or if it got turned over to McGonagall he would seem to be the unreasonable one. Still, he didn't like the idea of sharing his dormitory with a former lover.

"I suppose that is fair," he said. "When will this grand separation take place?"

"I can meet you in the great hall after your last class and we can begin then," she said her eyes looking downward as if she were unsure of the decision she had just made, but then her head shot up and she stared him straight in the eye, no wavering, not letting him see her weakness.

He stood still for a moment watching her facial expression. "Fine," he said his frown unwavering. With that she left, no other words spoken between them. He watched her leave the classroom grateful he wouldn't have to continue that conversation with her. "Stubborn girl," he thought to himself.

Lily left the room glad that she wouldn't have to go to McGonnagall. She had been afraid that Severus would be unreasonable, he was very private, and was very careful when they lived together as a couple to not reveal too much about himself. She sighed. A small part of her was still holding on to him, but it was getting easier, especially now that they would be living more separated. Soon she knew she would barely think about him, especially if she began throwing herself into her work. She would spend more time with Alyce, whenever she was free that was, Lily thought the pang of pain in her chest returning. They had both been so preoccupied in their love lives that they hadn't had any real time to hang out lately. She wouldn't pull Alyce away from Sirius just because she no longer had a significant other. No, Lily would be strong, and soon Severus Snape would be nothing more than a painful memory that she had surpassed. Time would heal her wounds.

The rest of the day passed without incident. Lily and Severus met as they had planned. The trip to their dormitory was quiet and their pace was fast. When they walked into their living space Lily noted that nothing had really been moved since she left. She chose to ignore this fact. She couldn't dwell on that. "I think we could separate your room with a wall. The bathroom would have to be separated, maybe by a small hall, since we only have one; I suppose we'll have to share it. I'll take the storage space and separate it from everything. I suppose you'll want your study to yourself and I will gladly move my things.

Severus nodded. It felt so clinical. Lily waved her wand and walls appeared between his room and the room where she would be staying. She moved her things quickly as to not be a burden on him and then quietly locked herself away in her newly formed room to organize her things. He sighed and flopped on his bed. The bed he would no longer share. He realized of course that she would have no bed at all. He sighed, he almost wished that things didn't have to be this way, but he couldn't handle being around her if she were going to be unreasonable.

Lily had set up most of her things. Severus had graciously given her one of the rattier bookshelves and one of the older chairs to place into the room. That still left a problem with no place for her to sleep. She had her own blankets and she even had a small dresser that Severus had brought from home that had held her clothing, but she had no bed. She looked through her things and sighed. She couldn't really afford a bed, and it would look a little strange to be hauling a bed with her. She looked through the amount of money she had. She decided she would go into the city, and eat dinner there and look for something acceptable to sleep on, whether it be an air mattress or something of the sort. She walked out of the room not seeing Severus. "He must be in his room," she thought.

She hiked to an acceptable apparating point and then she was gone in a flash. She apparated once again to an inconspicuous place so that she would not be noticed. She began walking and decided to look around until she found something promising. She noticed the small coffee shop she had been in before and wondered if they served sandwiches or bagels so she could catch a light dinner before continuing on her journey to find an acceptable thing to sleep upon.

She entered and ordered the same coffee she had ordered before and also ordered a plain bagel and had chicken salad smeared upon it. She munched happily on her makeshift sandwich while slowly sipping her coffee. She let her thoughts drift instantly regretting that she had done so. She imagined Severus's stone face twisted in a smile when he had held her close while he thought she was sleeping. She shook her head. She couldn't think of those things anymore. That man no longer existed in her world.

She didn't even notice that the chair across from hers had moved and now someone occupied that seat. She looked up and saw the man who had introduced himself to her just yesterday. "Two days in a row," he said. "I must be lucky."

"Hi Lewis," Lily said not happy to see him, but she decided not to be rude and ask him to move. She would make sure that she wouldn't come into this coffee shop again, especially not at this time.

"Suppose we both just crave our coffee at the same time," she said politely making conversation.

"Well, I'm honestly glad to see you," Lewis said. "I was afraid that I wouldn't see you again, you were a little jumpy the last time we talked. I suppose I probably said something to scare you away, I'm not so great with women," he admitted sadly.

"You…" Lily started trying to think of something constructive to say, "Are just enthusiastic," she added unable to come up with anything better.

"Well, that enthusiasm seems to be a turn off to most women," he said. "You can ask me to leave if I am making you uncomfortable," he said finally taking a good look at Lily's face.

"It's not that," she lied. "It's been a tough day, that's all."

"You are kind," Lewis said. "I know I am probably giving you the creeps, I would like to get to know you better though."

"That's, very nice of you Lewis, but I don't think I'm the best person to get to know, I just got out of a relationship, and I'm definitely not ready for another one for a long time," Lily said.

"Well, it doesn't have to be anything like that, I like you, but if you need a friend, I have a lot of free time, obviously, and I wouldn't mind at all spending it with you."

"That's kind," Lily said awkwardly. "I'll keep that in mind, but I will probably be so busy with work I won't have time."

Lewis nodded watching Lily finish up her coffee. "Well it looks like you are ready to get out of here, I'll let you go, and no I will not follow you out, but if you do decide you want to try the friends thing you know where to find me. I'm here every weekday same time. I'll even save the table for you."

Lily nodded not sure how to respond to what he had said. "Thank you."

"Goodbye Lily," he said watching her walk out.

"Goodbye Lewis," Lily said.

Lily continued her journey. She had gone into several stores and had already decided again the air mattress. She didn't have a lot of room. She contemplated the idea of a loft, and would remember that when she had the money for such things. She had all but given up on finding something until she spotted it. She spotted the green hammock hanging on the wall in the back. She walked over. This would be in her budget, would be small enough to carry back on the grounds and would take up very little room. She smiled and plucked a box with the materials in it from the shelf. She paid the overly friendly blonde cashier and walked back to her apparation spot and in a blink was back to Hogwarts.

She set up the hammock and set her pillow in it. She sat on it trying not to fall getting in. She didn't have the greatest balance, but she managed to stay in the hammock until she realized she had forgotten her blanket on the chair. She tried getting out of the hammock and ended up falling on her face. She stood up, embarrassed and hoped that Severus had not heard her fall. She waited for someone to come bursting through the door, but no such thing happened. She grabbed her blanket off the chair and curled back up on her hammock and drifted to sleep as she rocked to and fro.

Severus tossed and turned. He hadn't seen Lily for dinner and he wondered where she disappeared to again. He supposed it was none of his business, she wasn't his anymore. He grunted and punched the pillow a few times. He told himself it was to fluff it better, but he knew himself that it was to take out the frustration that was building in his chest.

Lily saw Alyce the next day in the dining hall for breakfast.

"So I didn't see you at dinner yesterday," Alyce said slightly worried, but slightly curious as well.

"I, I had to buy something to sleep on," Lily said.

"Well, I could have gotten you a willing male easily," Alyce said trying to lighten the mood.

Lily cracked a small weak smile and laughed a little before she became quiet and clammed up.

"So you are staying with him then?" Alyce asked.

"We are living in the same place for now, but everything is separated off. We only share the kitchen area and the bathroom. I haven't seen him since we decided to do that yesterday," Lily said.

"I see," Alyce said. "I had thought maybe you two had worked things out."

"No," Lily answered quickly. "I don't think there is much hope of that honestly."

"No?" Alyce asked. "Obviously you are upset about that, did you want things to work out?"

Lily pondered that for a moment. Did she want things to work out? If he asked, she knew she would take him back, especially now when she was feeling emotionally weak when it came to him. She knew soon she would be stronger, but for now, she knew that she would be easy to sway and she would be back in his arms before he could be shocked at her answer. But that was not the way things would go. She knew that, and she wouldn't delude herself into believing otherwise. "I don't know Alyce, I'm not going to initiate anything. I don't even know if we are truly compatible. I thought we were, but apparently we may not be so compatible. That's just the way things go I guess."


	21. Looking Up

Disclaimer: We don't own it… we just wish we did.

A/N: Hooray, another chapter! And only a few months in between! Sorry about the wait, my life's been kinda hectic, what with work… and not having the internet. So without further ado, Chapter 21!

Chapter 21

Alyce took one look at the calendar that morning and instantly began freaking out. She'd had freak outs like this in the past (nobody's perfect), but, seriously… two weeks? Two weeks late. For most eighteen year olds, definitely not a good thing. But, for Alyce? The most terrifying thing imaginable… and she was Bellatrix Lestrange's pincushion for a short while.

She wasn't sure how she was going to tell Sirius, if he hadn't already noticed the lack of monthlies. She needed Lily.

"Lily!" she cried, dashing into the packed Great Hall at breakfast time, her open robes flowing behind her, doing nothing to conceal her lace nightie.

"Professor Fyre, is everything alright?" Minerva asked, standing from her seat. Alyce's sprint for the staff table slowed to a jog, a walk, before finally coming to a stop as a blush spread like wildfire across her cheeks and she realized exactly how many people were now staring at her.

"Ev… everything's fine, Headmistress," Alyce said, pulling her robes tightly around her. "No trolls in the dungeon or anything. I- I was just looking for Professor Kacufrakus."

"Perhaps next time you should take your wardrobe into account, Professor," Minerva said, emphasizing the last word.

"Yes, Headmistress," Alyce said, bowing her head before catching Lily's eye and nodding towards a chamber off of the hall. Lily nodded, and Alyce quickly disappeared through the door. Alyce cast silencing charms around the room as soon as Lily closed the door, not even looking at her until the charms were finished.

"Alyce, what's going on?" Lily asked, her face full of concern.

"I'm pregnant," Alyce said simply, studying her footwear.

"What?" Lily asked. "Are you sure? We've been through these scares before."

"I haven't done the diagnostic charms yet, but I've never been two weeks late before, and Sirius and I have been boinking like bunnies since June, and I don't know what to do." Her words all came out in a rush, her eyes still studying the intricate pattern on her slippers.

"Do you want me to go with you to Madame Pomfrey, sit with you while she checks?" Lily asked. Alyce shook her head.

"I don't want anyone else to find out until I've had a chance to speak with Sirius, hence the silencing charms," Alyce said, finally looking into the eyes of her best friend. "Could you do it?"

"You want me to run the charm for you?" Lily asked. Alyce nodded.

"You're the next best at charms after me," Alyce said. "And I'm too nervous to do it myself."

Lily pulled out her wand, muttering to herself, and waving it over Alyce's lower abdomen. A soft yellow glow began to emanate from the wand tip, and Alyce gasped, her eyes the size of saucers.

"Well, congratulations," Lily said. "Though you may want to go to Madame Pomfrey once you've talked to Sirius, have her run it again just to be sure."

"What am I gonna tell him?" Alyce asked, mostly to herself. "_How_ am I going to tell him?"

"Hey," Lily said, pulling her into a hug. "You love him, and he loves you. You guys'll figure it out."

After a good tear-fest with Lily, Alyce went back to her and Sirius's quarters to put some real clothes. Luckily, there were no classes today, so she didn't have to worry about anything other than grading papers, which could be done later, so she headed of to her favorite spot, knowing he'd come find her eventually.

She wasn't out there alone long, but she wasn't found by who she was expecting to find her.

"Alyce?" came a voice from behind her. "You okay?"

"Hello, Draco," she said without turning to look at him, wiping a few stray tears from her eyes.

"What's wrong?" he asked, sitting beside her.

"What makes you so certain something's wrong?" she asked.

"This is your favorite spot to come and cry," he said. "I've saw you out here a lot sixth year. I was ashamed to admit, even to myself, that I knew a few of those times you were crying over me."

"It wasn't over you, you know," Alyce said. "Well, not exactly. It was over what you'd told me you had to do. Did you ever find out that I went to Dumbledore right after you'd told me what your mission was, how you had no choice but to kill him or see your family die?"

"No," Draco said, shocked. "What happened?"

"He told me not to tell anyone, but he was dying anyway," Alyce said. "He had a failsafe in place, so that you wouldn't have to do it."

"Huh," he said, staring out into the waves of the lake. "I thought I was so clever, but he knew all along." Alyce grinned.

"You'd've had to get up pretty early to get one over on him," she said. "And I remember how you like your weekend sleep-ins." Draco smiled, nudging her with his elbow.

"So, you gonna tell me why you're sitting out here all alone?" he asked. Alyce sighed.

"I've got to tell Sirius something, and I'm not sure how he'll take it," she said.

"Is it something bad?" Draco asked.

"No, not bad," she said. "But still… incongruous. And it's something big, but I don't know if he'll be happy."

"You want some advice?" he asked. Alyce raised an eyebrow.

"Advice from my ex, who doesn't even know the whole situation? Sure," she said with a shrug.

"Just tell him," Draco said. "The man's quite obviously over the moon for you. And if it's not something bad, I'm sure he'll take it in stride."

Alyce smiled at him, pulling him into a hug.

"Thanks, Draco," she said.

"Anytime, Yank," he said, standing up to leave. "Anytime."

It wasn't even thirty seconds later that Sirius walked up to her.

"What'd Malfoy need?" he asked, plopping down next to her, picking up a few pebbles and tossing them into the lake.

"Actually, he was giving me some advice," she said.

"I shouldn't be jealous over that hug, right?"

"Draco's my past, Sirius," Alyce said. "He's a good friend now, but that's all he and I will ever be. You're my future."

"So what is it he thinks I'll take in stride?" Sirius asked, dropping the rest of the pebbles and turning to her.

"I'm pregnant, Sirius," Alyce said, staring at her knees. "We've got nine months to grow up and become responsible adults to take care of the precious thing that's currently growing inside of me.

Sirius?" she asked, finally looking over at him. His eyes were glazed over, his shock written all over his face.

"But… what… how… huh?" Single syllables seemed to be the only things capable of passing his lips.

"We've been going at it at least three times a day since June," she said. "It was bound to happen eventually."

"Are you… are you sure?" he asked.

"I had Lily perform the charm," Alyce said. "I want to go to Poppy, but I wanted to tell you first. But, yeah, I'm pretty sure." Sirius shook his head slowly, as if waterlogged, and stood, offering her a hand.

"Then let's go be certain beyond a shadow of a doubt," he said, not releasing her hand until they were back in their quarters an hour later, a confirmation from Poppy foremost in their minds as they made love.


	22. Raise Your Glass

Chapter 22: Raise Your Glass

Lily lay in her hammock and counted the weeks since she and Severus had started this living arrangement. One week, two weeks, three weeks; it had been three weeks since they had gone their separate ways. In those three weeks nothing had developed either way, they did not hate or love one another, it was so dead quiet in their shared spaced sometimes it made her want to scream. Any time she did see him he was in his study always hard at work. She admitted to herself that she had also been hard at work, and that's how three weeks had slipped by in a blink of an eye. She had told herself during that that she would spend more time with Alyce, but the truth was she hadn't really spent time with anyone. She had locked herself away, buried herself in planning and teaching her classes.

Lily rolled out of her hammock and stretched feeling tension in her back. "This is obviously not so good for the back," she thought rubbing the soreness. "Maybe a warm shower will do it some good."

Lily walked out of her room and looked out to see nothing. Severus wasn't in the kitchen or his study as far as Lily could tell and the bathroom was empty. She took this as an opportunity to start bathwater. She had gotten up early enough so that maybe she would get a nice bath in before her day had to start. That would certainly be more therapeutic than a quick shower.

She let the tub fill and began to strip out of her clothes. She let the water run into the tub humming softly to herself. She let herself slip into the water pulling her hair out of the way and letting her body soak. She felt muscles untightening in her back. Yes, she had needed this; ever since she had started sleeping on that hammock she needed this.

Severus heard the sound of water in the bathroom as he awoke. He listened again. "Bath," he thought to himself. He closed his eyes and snapped them back open. In the time that they had been closed he imagined her, naked, in the bath. He groaned, he was going to have to take a cold shower to get rid of the affects, and she was hogging the only bathroom. He sighed and rolled out of bed. He would just begin grading the student scrolls that should be enough to get him frustrated with them rather than sexually frustrated.

Lily emerged from the bathroom realizing she had forgotten her robe. She peeked her head out and did not see Snape anywhere. She wrapped the small towel around herself and skittered out of the room. She heard someone clear their throat and screamed out, twirled around, and dropped the towel out of shock. Severus sat there watching her. Lily quickly wrapped the towel back around herself and blushed brightly. Neither party said a word.

Severus was frozen. How could he refuse such an offering? "Because sleeping with her only leads to further complication and commotion that you didn't feel like dealing with," he thought to himself.

Lily hurried over to her small room and shut the door breathing hard. She couldn't let that happen again, the sexual tension was so thick already it felt like she could cut it with a knife, but after an incident like that it was sure to only get worse.

She dressed herself and straightened her teaching robes. She strung her hair through a ponytail and began the day just as she had for the past three weeks, before things had gone south with Severus.

Her day did not begin in any way she would have planned. First, she had gotten out of her room very early leaving her too much time to think. She tried to get some early breakfast, which was interrupted by a very nervous Alyce, who she discovered was most likely pregnant. Her heart went out to her friend, she knew Alyce hadn't, well it wasn't that she hadn't wanted kids, but there was a way she would have liked to go about it, like not having kids with a man she had been seeing for only six months. Still she knew Sirius was crazy over Alyce and the two would be fine once they began to get used to the idea of a baby.

She finished her classes for the day and was approached by a very grumpy Harry.

"Is everything ok Harry?" Lily asked him. Lily studied his face carefully trying to figure out exactly what had gone wrong.

"No, everything is not ok," Harry said curtly.

"What happened?" Lily asked knowing that she should keep this professional between herself and students, but knowing that this was her friend before she had been a professor. That had made things difficult from the beginning.

"Your, boyfriend, or ex rather is making everyone's life miserable," Harry said frustrated. "More so than usual at least," he muttered.

"I'm sorry Harry, but you know there is nothing I can do about that. I can't be in a relationship with him because he is a tough professor. That's just not fair," Lily said.

"He's not just tough Lily, he is impossible!" Harry said.

"I know, why do you think I'm not with him anymore? I can't do anything about it Harry, I really am sorry that things are so tough, perhaps you could talk to Professor McGonagall about it?" Lily said feeling very uncomfortable about the position she was being placed in. On the one hand she felt guilty for causing this, on the other she was outraged that someone could even ask her to do something like that, or assume that she would fuck Severus senseless just to keep the classes manageable for the students.

"I have asked her Lily, I was just hoping you could…" Harry began saying.

"I could what?" Lily asked obviously her temper rising.

"Please don't make me say it," Harry said obviously embarrassed at his request.

"You want me to shag him? That isn't going to happen Harry Potter; I don't care how difficult it is for you! I can't believe you would even ask such a thing from me."

"I suppose that's true," Harry said obviously backing off. "It's not as if you are Alyce," he said muttering under his breath.

"You leave her out of this!" Lily said her anger continuing with every passing moment around the boy. She looked around and saw a few students stop and begin to move in closer to watch what was turning into quite a fight. "I think you should move on to your next class Mr. Potter," Lily said with venom in her voice. "Unless you want me to start deducting house points."

"Yes, _Professor_," Harry said enunciating the last word. "Guess you're not much of a friend anymore," he muttered under his breath before moving away from her and walking to his next class.

Lily gripped her forehead wishing she had something for her headache. Her last class to teach for the day was through, and now she would be going back to what could be considered a warzone. Not in the sense that they fought, they never really fought, but there always seemed to be this silent battle.

Lily rested her head on the cold countertop. She didn't know what to do anymore. She was living with a man who obviously didn't want her around, her supposed best friend was asking her to basically fuck someone so he could have it a little bit easier, and it was hard not to feel guilty. She knew Severus was a hardass, he had been when she was a student, but this was not the only student who had approached her about this, not as explicitly as Harry had, but she knew what was going on. There was nothing she could do; she wasn't going to put herself through what she had been through in the last month, the rollercoaster relationship, the jealousy, the fighting.

Lily decided to go for a walk. That had been how she usually managed things before. She looked down at her feet, wondering how exactly she made it to this. How things had twisted so quickly. She had money set back from selling her house, she could move on with her life. She shook her head as she looked back at the castle. It wasn't that Hogwarts was a bad place for her to be, she just… she was in a pickle.

She bumped into someone hard and looked up apologetically to see her friend Ron just as surprised as she was to have been bumped into.

"Afternoon Ron," Lily said.

"Yeah," Ron said back.

"How have things been?" Lily asked not sure what to say.

"Fine, potions is… difficult," Ron said not sure what to say either.

Lily threw her hands up in the air. "I will not sleep with Snape just so everyone can have an easier time in Potions!"

"Lily, I would never ask you something like that," Ron said genuinely while stepping away from her worried that she would smack him.

"Oh…" Lily said blushing. "Sorry, it's just… that's not the first time today I have been asked that."

Ron nodded. "So, I hear you and the dungeon bat broke up," Ron said looking down at his feet.

"Yes, a few weeks ago," Lily said looking down at her feet as well.

"He wasn't good enough for you," Ron said under his breath.

"What did you say?" Lily asked.

"I was asking if you were interested in going on a date," Ron said surprised at what just came out of his mouth. He definitely didn't want that to come out at that moment.

"Uh… Ron, I don't know how to say this, but I think that would be rather inappropriate. I'm your professor," Lily said backing away.

"Oh, it's not for me," Ron said quickly without thinking. He didn't want this kind of embarrassment in front of her.

"Oh, well who is it then?" Lily asked unconvinced.

"Percy," Ron blurted out not able to think of anyone else.

"Percy?" Lily asked. "He's never said anything about being interested in me."

"Oh, erm, well he hasn't been with anyone in a while, and well mum is worried about him and she likes you a lot and would like to see you around more often," Ron said.

"Umm…..well," Lily said now in a very awkward position. "I guess… one date wouldn't hurt. I guess I'll send him an owl tonight then, umm thanks Ron," Lily said awkwardly as she kept walking.

Ron cursed himself. In order to keep himself from looking like an idiot he would now have to beg his brother to go on one date with the girl he wanted to date. "I should have just said nothing," he thought to himself as he walked up to the dormitory to begin to write out a message for Percy.

Lily's date was set for that Saturday. She made it through her week's classes and had Alyce in her room swinging in her hammock helping her decide what dress to wear on her date.

"Nah, go with…." Alyce said scratching her chin and looking at the dress choices. "Go with the green one, it looks good with your eyes."

"I can't believe Ron got you this date," Alyce said shaking her head as Lily slipped the dress on.

"I can't believe I agreed to go on it, you must be rubbing off on me with your jump back in the saddle approach," Lily said.

"This is true," Alyce said. "Normally I would believe something like this would have been reversed. Me dating again, and you pregnant with Snape's kid… oh gods… sorry just imagined Snape reproducing… ugly image… no offense," Alyce said cringing.

Lily laughed heartily. "How is Sirius doing since you told him the news?" Lily asked.

"Oh, well he's still getting used to the idea. He's been a godfather, but being an actual father, I think it scares him to death. Honestly, it scares me too," Alyce admitted.

"You've got a whole team behind you rooting you on," Lily encouraged.

Alyce nodded and handed Lily something.

"I'm not going to need this," Lily said handing it back.

"I'm living vicariously through you now that I'm prego at least take it," Alyce said laughing.

"Fine," Lily said snatching the condom back from Alyce. "You need me to pick anything up for you while I'm out?" Lily asked.

"Hmm…," Alyce said thinking. "Well I'm not far enough along to be having cravings, or anything like that. If you see Molly could you pass on the news and let her know how she can get ahold of me. She's been like a mother to both of us and I'm sure she's got loads of advice for me."

Lily grabbed her clutch bag and slipped on a pair of kitten heels while making sure her hair was in place. "I suck at first dates," she said to Alyce before leaving the room. "Wish me luck."

"Do do anything I wouldn't do," Alyce said walking out with her.

Severus had watched Lily's friend walk in and sneered when she had gotten there. He then heard the two girls giggling behind the closed door, and he rolled his eyes. He should have never, NEVER shacked up with an eighteen year old. He continued reading a research article for a new potions discovery. He saw the two girls emerge from the makeshift bedroom about a half an hour later. He caught sight of Lily in a short green dress, her hair back and knew. He knew that she was going out, that she was moving on while he was still imagining getting under that dress. He wanted to grab her, push her friend out of the room and take her on every surface in that apartment. He would fight past that dress, he would silence any attempts for her to fight him off. He would whisper in her ear until he felt her succumbing and then he would mercilessly shag her. Instead of doing that he watched her walk out of the apartment cursing himself. "You're life is much less complicated without her," he thought to himself continuing to read rather than think about her further.

Lily met Percy in Hogsmeade. They had decided on that location because of the good memories they both had of Hogwarts. Lily felt the weather changing as it was getting later in autumn and soon it would be winter. She had worn a light jacket, but her legs were still mostly bare as the dress was several inches from her knees. She smile and waved to Percy who appeared to be blushing.

"You look nice," he said.

"Thank you, you clean up well too," she admitted looking him over.

"It's been a while since I've seen you, you really…. Uh… you filled out nice," Percy said wanting to slap himself for making that comment.

Lily nodded self consciously wrapping her arms around herself slightly but passing it off as a shiver. "You have gotten a little taller," Lily said. "And…, new glasses?"

Percy nodded. Lily noted that this was one of the most awkward dates she had ever been on. "Are you hungry?" Lily asked.

"I could eat," Percy said.

The two walked into the three broomsticks and sat down. It was early evening and Lily and Percy ordered their meal and waited in silence.

"So, how is the family?" Lily asked trying to break the silence.

"Oh, well, I haven't had a lot of time to get reacquainted. I think George is still put out by my behavior in the past few years. Mum let me back in with open arms, and even dad wasn't upset. I've been very fortunate," Percy said smiling. "How about your family, I never did hear much about them," he said.

"Um…." Lily said. "My parents died a long time ago, my grandmother died about a year ago. My brother and I.. aren't really on speaking terms, so it's just me," Lily said awkwardly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Percy said obviously feeling horrible.

"S'okay, it's not like you knew. For any other person that could have been a safe topic of discussion," Lily said shrugging her shoulders.

"Well," Percy said awkwardly. "How do you like teaching, you jumped into it kind of quickly."

"Yeah, it was very..sudden. I admit, it's more difficult than the professors made it look when we were students, but I like it," Lily said smiling to herself.

"How did you end up with Snape?" Percy asked leaning forward toward her.

"Um…" Lily said looking around for the waiter and leaning back from him. She should have known she was going to be asked that question. She was certain she had to have stirred up some kind of gossip with her relationship with Snape, but she didn't think that Percy would be asking her things like that on the first date. She knew one thing; this was going to be her last date with him. "Well, honestly.. that's really something I'd rather keep private."

Percy nodded. "I didn't mean to offend you; I just don't see the jump from him to me. I'm definitely not as experienced as he probably is. You are honestly the first date I've had in a while."

Lily looked around uncomfortably wondering when they were going to get their food. She was looking around for her exit strategy. This date was a disaster.

"Yeah, I didn't date a lot in Hogwarts either," Lily said trying to change the subject from Snape.

"Well, Penelope and I broke up because she wanted… sexual experience I guess. She said she didn't want to have her first time be fumbling around with me…" Percy said blushing.

"Oh, you're still a virgin then?" Lily asked not sure why that piqued her interest. She honestly felt sort of sorry for Percy. He was obviously so socially awkward. Not that before Snape she had really had any sexual experience, but she was only eighteen. Percy was twenty-two now.

"Yes, sadly that is the case, busy with work and such," Percy said.

"So, how is work," Lily said trying desperately to get off of the sex subject.

Percy went on about the ministry for a while and their food finally arrived. He continued talking until they were both almost done. Lily was glad that she had got him talking about something that she could nod blankly to. She did occasionally listen, but as bad as she felt for Percy, she wasn't going to go on another date with him.

After Percy paid for the meal, something that Lily tried to keep him from doing knowing that she would not be asking him for another date, they walked out of the restaurant.

"Would you like to get a drink?" Percy asked.

"I don't know," Lily said. She felt guilty just walking away now, but she honestly didn't know how alcohol affected her. She was sure one drink couldn't hurt though, and then she could pay for the drinks and not feel bad that Percy had paid for dinner. "Ok, but this time it's my treat ok?" Lily said.

Percy finally budged and the two walked into the Hog's Head across the street. Lily ordered a drink and began talking to Percy about things that had happened at Hogwarts when they were both students. "Yeah it did get kind of wild there when Harry, Ron, and I started our first year. Alyce joined two years later as a transfer student. You might not remember her well. It's been a quiet year so far though, not a big class of first years," Lily said not sure where she was getting this new found ability to speak to him.

"That's not surprising. The ministry has been trying to do clean up after that whole battle. Most of the death eaters have finally been locked up after all the trials. Those were long work hours," he said.

"I can imagine," Lily said. "Well, I think that's enough for me," Lily said getting up but wobbling.

"Are you going to be able to make it home?" Percy asked getting up as well to keep her steady.

"I should," Lily said. "How many drinks did I have anyway?"

"I'd wager about four or five, strong ones too. I honestly thought you would be a bit tipsier than this. You must hold your alcohol decently," he said.

"How is it that you are still walking ok?" Lily asked leaning on a table to get her balance.

"I only had three drinks. Lily, I don't feel good sending you back like this, let me see if Aberforth has a room available," Percy said.

Percy stumbled over to Aberforth, "This young lady needs a room for the night," Percy said pointing to Lily.

"By the looks of it boy you could use one yourself. Unfortunately, there is only one left, so either you'll have to room together or one of you will have to chance going back to your home in your current state," Aberforth said.

"I…" Percy said. "I'll be fine, go ahead and give the room to Lily," Percy said.

"No, Percy he's right you can't go home like that. Its fine we'll take it, just one bed or two?" Lily asked.

"One, will that be a problem?" Aberforth asked.

"Nope, I'm going to sleep as soon as I get upstairs," Lily said grabbing the key and paying for her half of the room. Percy paid his half as well and followed her up the stairs.

"I don't know if this is such a good idea," Percy said as Lily unlocked the door to their room.

"Contrary to popular belief the rooms here are actually well kept, unlike the bar," Lily said opening the door to a small simple but clean room. "See," she said pointing.

"It's not that, do you feel comfortable sharing a bed, or do you want me to sleep on the floor?" Percy asked.

"No you paid half, so you get half of the bed," Lily said throwing the blankets back. "We are adults; we can sleep next to one another without anything happening," Lily said stretching before she lay down in the bed. She was surprised at how loose she felt after a few drinks. She didn't usually have such a casual demeanor. She remembered being a very uptight student, and before Snape she would have never shared a bed with someone, let alone someone she had only had one date with. Still, Percy was, almost like family. Well, not quite like family, it would be creepy to date your family, but she was comfortable around him as a friend. As a date though… well he was a pretty lame one.

Percy slid in next to her. He wasn't used to sleeping with his cloths on and he definitely wasn't used to having a warm body next to him. She smelled, feminine, he almost wished he could bottle that scent because it was definitely helping him to fall asleep. He rolled over and was embarrassed to find himself spooning her. "Sorry," Percy said backing up.

"S'Okay, you were warm, you can move back if it makes you comfortable," Lily said snuggling into the bed. It felt nice to have something warm holding her. She missed that feeling most of all.

Percy apprehensively moved back to the spot he had been in before. He wrapped around her without meaning to, getting comfortable, but she showed no signs of complaints. He realized that this was about the closest he had ever been to a woman. He and Penelope had never shared a bed. They had definitely done a lot of snogging, even a bit of second basing, but by the end of it things had just gone to slow. He felt the liquid courage of the alcohol running through his veins. Maybe he would have better luck now, taking things quickly rather than slow. He realized of course that he had no kind of protection so the chances of it occurring were very slim. He got up to go to the bathroom and tripped over her bag. Out of the bag came one single wrapped condom. It was as if her purse had been reading his mind. He picked up the wrapper and examined it.

"What're you doin," Lily mumbled sleepily looking up to see him holding the condom from her purse. "Were you looking through my things?" she asked waking up a bit after seeing that.

"I just… what did you expect to happen tonight?" Percy asked flipping the condom between his fingers.

"Honestly, nothing, that's just in case I ever need it. Alyce gave it to me for luck," Lily said chuckling slightly.

Percy examined it further. "Do you mind if I keep it?" Percy asked.

Lily rolled over and said, "Sure, knock yourself out."

Percy got back into bed after using the bathroom. "I can't sleep with these clothes on," he admitted to her.

"Don't push it," she said muffled into a pillow.

Percy got close to Lily and felt an erection growing. He tried to move away so she wouldn't feel it but as he moved he bumped her and it got worse.

"That better be your wand," Lily grumbled.

"I'm sorry," Percy said obviously embarrassed.

Lily sighed and rolled over so she was looking at him in the face. "Maybe this was a bad idea, if it's going to be too uncomfortable for you I can sleep in the bath or on the floor."

Percy shook his head. She had paid for half of this room and by default deserved half the bed. "I can't control it. You… smell good," he admitted.

Lily sighed. "You really wanted something to happen didn't you?" she asked.

"Not at first, not until we were both in bed," he admitted.

"You really want this?" she asked.

Percy was taken aback. He hadn't been expecting her to say that. "Yes, I really want this."

"You have absolutely no experience, what would you do first?" Lily asked.

Lemon (You've been warned)

Percy kissed her on the lips. "Mmm.. That's a good start," Lily encouraged. She figured she might as well enjoy something. She certainly wasn't going to ask Snape to fulfill those needs, and poor Percy was so uncomfortably horny that he would need a release soon too. She would probably regret this later, but she was curious to see if Percy could go through with this.

Percy moved down from her lips to her neck. Lily moaned slightly and this urged Percy to kiss her deeper there.

Lily reached for the zipper on her dress. Percy smiled pulling the zipper down and sliding it off of her. She now only wore a strapless bra and matching underwear. He couldn't see them, but he could feel them under the blankets.

Lily began stripping Percy down who began to feel like he was going to explode at any moment, ruining the whole moment. He kissed between her breasts and her moans became more constant and her breathing labored. Lily had stripped Percy of almost all of his clothing except for a small pair of boxer briefs.

Percy was having difficulty unsnapping Lily's bra. Lily led his hands behind her and began to maneuver his fingers hoping to show him how to do this so he wouldn't have so much trouble in the future. He placed kisses on her breasts paying close attention to the sensitive portions. Lily began to arch her back encouraging him to keep going.

Percy hesitated when it came to taking off Lily's underwear. This was really happening. This is where it went from messing around to actually having sex. He froze and Lily began to take over. She kissed him hooking her fingers on the band of his boxer briefs pulling them down. He continued to lay frozen and he felt a hand grasp his member. He nearly yelped out as she stroked him.

Lily helped him get the condom on himself and he pulled her underwear down as well. The two lie naked for a few moments their bodies pressed against one another. "Are you ready?" Lily asked.

"I… I guess so," Percy said unable to really answer.

"We can stop if you'd like," Lily said.

"No, I want this," Percy said. He climbed on top of her guiding his member into her. He slid into her and felt intense movement around his member. He could hardly breathe in before he felt another set of contractions.

Lily urged him not to stop. She was beginning to feel some really good sensations. She was surprised by his eagerness, once he had entered her the first time. He began slamming into her and she felt an orgasm building up. Percy beat her to that punch, but with his last slam she felt herself releasing as well.

End of Lemon

The two were breathing heavily as they lay naked next to one another. "That was amazing," Percy admitted.

"You'll definitely be broken in for the next girl you decide to sleep with," Lily said turning over again.

"What do you mean?" Percy asked confused.

"You didn't really expect us to be together? I like you Percy, don't get me wrong, but we shouldn't be together just because we had sex. There isn't a lot of romance chemistry. I could see us being friends, but nothing more, "Lily said.

"Can I ask you a question?" Lily asked after a moment of silence.

"Sure, anything," Percy said.

"You didn't really want this to last did you?" Lily asked.

"I…" Percy said.

"There is another girl you like isn't there?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Percy admitted feeling like scum.

"What's her name?" Lily asked.

"Audrey," Percy admitted.

"You should ask her out, and I suggest if and when you two do have sex, that you lift her legs a little more. It'll put you in at a better angle," Lily said nonchalantly. "Well, anyway, I wish you the best of luck," Lily said wrapping the blankets around herself.

"So my first time…" Percy began saying after there had been a few more moments of silence.

"Was a one night stand," Lily said plainly. "We both had a good time, but tomorrow we will go back to our respective homes, and maybe occasionally meet up at family events. I like you a lot Percy, but not enough to date you. You need someone, more like yourself, maybe more like this Audrey girl you were talking about. I'm a broken package anyway, there isn't much left of me to give to you for a relationship," Lily said surprised she had said so much to the guy she just slept with. "Must be the alcohol," she thought to herself closing her eyes.

Percy lay next to her after stripping the condom off of himself. He guessed he should have seen that coming, but he was glad he had his first time with someone so.. informative. He couldn't believe she was four years younger than him when he saw her lying next to him like this. He still thought of Ron as a child, and now seeing his brother's classmate, and friend for that matter, a month younger than Ron, sleeping next to him contently after just shagging him, it was hard to see them being the same age. He closed his eyes as well and drifted off.

Lily left the next day dressing in the clothes she had had on the night before. She walked back to Hogwarts leaving Percy there still sleeping. She walked into the castle noting that breakfast had just started. She was getting ready to go into her room and change out of her dress when she was waved down by Professor McGonnagal in the great hall. She blushed as she walked through the great hall in her dress. She got a few stares from a couple of the male older students.

"I need to speak with you later about your new class scheduling. I want to check in and see how it's going and see if we want to implement it next term as well.

Lily nodded and got herself some food. She might as well eat now that she was in there. She turned to see a shocked Severus Snape.

Severus recognized her green dress right away. He knew what had happened. She had stayed out all night with her date and probably fucked him. He knew now that Lily had fully moved on with her life, she would no longer be interested in him. Well, that was it then. He would give up on her and start looking for someone/something else.

Alyce smiled brightly as Lily sat down next to her. "Wow, so you let horn rimmed glasses take you for a ride, I must say I'm both surprised and unsurprised," Alyce said. "Are you going to see him again?"

Lily shook her head. "He was a virgin. I almost feel dirty doing that, but we will not be having any more dates. We both had to share a room because we were too drunk to go home," Lily explained.

"Oh my gosh you had a one night stand, deflowered a virgin, and you drank?" Alyce asked. "Wow Lily how very unlike you," Alyce said.

Lily shrugged. "You only live once."


	23. Bulletproof Heart

***Enter witty disclaimer here***

Chapter 23

Bulletproof Heart

Within the week since Alyce and Sirius found out about the baby, they'd established a routine. Alyce would jump out of bed the instant she woke up and rush to the bathroom to yawn in technicolor. Sirius would follow at a slightly more sedate pace to take up his position on hair duty. Afterwards, Sirius would give her some privacy to clean herself up (he had to learn that one the hard way… a toothbrush holder to the face isn't exactly the softest thing in the world), and then the pair would get dressed and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everything was fine, until Alyce heard a comment from the Slytherin table.

"With the way she eats now, the elves are gonna run out of food by the time her brat's born," one of the seventh years said, loud enough for the entire Hall to hear.

The room was silent, save for the young man's braying laughter. Both Alyce and Sirius were shaking with barely suppressed rage, their eyes boring holes into that particular Slytherin. Some of the other teachers (and a quite a few of the students) braced themselves for the expected, and most likely messy, explosion, and several of the laughing boy's smarter friends began to scoot away from him.

Just as the tension was reaching a tangible thickness, Alyce burst into tears and fled the room, to the shock of everyone present. Sirius ran after her, so neither of them saw Draco walk up to the seventh year, who was laughing even harder at her reaction, and wallop him on the back of the head, knocking him unconscious and into his breakfast.

Sirius found her a couple of hallways away, sitting against the wall as if she'd just leaned against it and let her legs give way, sobbing her eyes out.

"Hey," he said, sitting down next to her and slipping an arm around her shoulders. She responded by elbowing him in the gut, turning her back on him, hugging her knees, and crying even harder. He pulled her closer and whispered into her ear, "I'm not going anywhere, darling."

"How do you know that?" she asked, turning angry, red-rimmed eyes on him. "You don't know what it'll be like in a few months, when I start getting fat and crazy. You won't want anything to do with me."

"You're already talking crazy," he said with a chuckle. "There is nothing you can do that will chase me away from you."

"You heard that kid," Alyce wailed. "I'm gonna be the size of a house. You're never gonna want to touch me again!"

"First off, that guy's an idiot," Sirius said. "Second, you're not going to be the size of a house. Finally, you seem to be forgetting that it's _my_ child growing inside of you." He moved one of his hands to press against her still-flat lower torso. "Do you know how sexy that makes you? How amazingly perfect you are? You're giving me the most precious gift imaginable, and you don't seem to realize it."

Alyce sighed, finally leaning into him, and let her tears subside. Minerva found them soon after, and informed them of what the young Malfoy had done.

"So what happens now?" Alyce asked, wiping at her cheeks.

"Since I cannot condone that kind of violence, I did have to give Mr. Malfoy detention," Minerva said. "I was hoping you would be willing to carry that out, Alyce."

And just like that, Alyce's previous sadness was completely wiped away, replaced by a radiant smile.

"As for young Capulet," she continued, turning to Sirius, "I was hoping you could oversee a couple of detention sessions for him."

Sirius's grin was every bit as evil as Alyce's had been happy.

"I'd love to, Minerva," he said. "I'm sure I can think of something… fitting for him."

Minerva smiled. "That's what I was hoping for," she said.

"Draco, could I speak with you for a moment?" Alyce asked later that day, having just released her eighth years with the theories of conjuring dancing in their heads. Malfoy nodded, gathering his things and waiting by her desk as the others filed out. Once it was just the two of them, she waved her wand towards the door and it closed with a soft click.

"I just wanted to thank you for what you did this morning," she said.

"Potter would've done the same thing had he been closer," he said with a shrug.

"But he's not the one stuck in detention for defending my honor," Alyce said.

"About that… Any chances you could talk the Headmistress out of that one?"

Alyce laughed. "Have you ever tried talking her out of anything? No, unfortunately, you're stuck with that detention. Fortunately, you'll be serving it with me… quite possibly in the kitchens."

"Who's Capulet serving his with?" Draco asked, cringing at the evil smirk that slowly spread itself across her face.

"He'll be serving his detention with Professor Black," she said.

"I take it from your expression I just really don't want to know?" Draco asked.

"I actually don't know what Sirius has planned, but I'm sure it'll be good," Alyce said. "And you've got another class to get to. So, for your detention, meet me by the kitchens before dinner tonight. Got it?"

Draco nodded, opening the door and making his way out into the bustling corridor. The door was only open for a second before Lily slipped into the room.

"You doing okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Alyce said, heading for the door and motioning for Lily to follow. "In fact, you're just in time to join me for my mid-afternoon snack."

"Lunch was only two hours ago," Lily said, following her friend.

"Dinner's not for another four, and this is my only break between now and then," Alyce said. "Besides, I've gotta make sure everything's set up for Draco's detention tonight."

"What're you making him do?" Lily asked as she tickled the painted pear. Alyce shrugged.

"We're probably just gnna snack a little bit, then help the elves with a few things," Alyce said.

"Seriously?" Lily asked. "You're gonna make 'the great Draco Malfoy' do kitchen chores?"

"Are you kidding?" Alyce shot back as the houselves scurried to gather food for the pair. "Half the times you guys thought we were banging sixth year, we were down here. We'd always end up screwing around in the Room of Requirement, but that's not the point."

"And how'd you talk him into that one?" Lily asked, taking the bowl of stew one of the elves offered her.

"It was his idea," Alyce said. "Apparently he's been coming down here since second year.""Any idea what Sirius has planned?" Lily asked. Alyce shook her head.

"I'll ask him after the fact," Alyce said. "I don't want to be tempted to make suggestions."

"Is that ass in any of your classes?"

"Fuck no," Alyce said. "Idiot failed his OWLs."

The next night at dinner, Alyce found out what Sirius had put together for Capulet's detention. She'd hounded him the whole night, even going so far as to threaten to withhold sex (she didn't follow through, but she threatened), but he wouldn't budge.

Curt Capulet was walking down the center of the Great Hall, dressed in a pink tutu, complete with pink sparkly wings, tossing red, pink, and white petals along the way. He made his way down the head table, hopping onto it right in front of Alyce, and dropping to one knee.

"Professor Fyre, I wanted to apologize for my hurtful words," he said, his face contorted in a mixture of anger and embarrassment, but his voice betraying neither. "I understand now that what I said was wrong, and I'm extremely sorry. Also, Professor Black gave me something… special, that he wanted you to have."

Capulet sneered, dropping a small black box next to her plate before jumping off of the table and running for the door, his detention duties fulfilled.

But Alyce saw none of this. Her eyes were trained on the small black box in front of her. She knew what it was without having to open it. The way Sirius tensed up the moment it came into view, there was no doubt in her mind. At least, no doubt about what it was. There were a million doubts running through her mind about everything else. And it was those doubts that caused her to beat Capulet to the door.


	24. An Unlikely Partnership

_**Chapter 24: An Unlikely Partnership **_

Lily straightened her hair in the mirror. It had been a month and a half since she and Severus had gone their separate ways. He had looked as if he wanted to confront her the day after she slept with Percy, but instead he seemed colder than ever. She supposed that was for the best. She hadn't heard much from Percy since that night, she guessed he had decided to take her advice and ask Audrey out. She sighed, for the most part her classes had been going well, and other than Alyce hounding her to go out with one of her old flames, and she hadn't been on more than a couple dates since Percy.

She had considered using a matchmaking service. She had heard about it through the grapevine and wondered how well something like that would work out for her. It seemed so, ancient, but she was sure it had to be worth a try. She had all but gotten over Snape, but she still had needs that were unmet. She supposed there were ways of going about that on one's own as well, but she was not interested in that option.

Severus Snape threw his head back in frustration. Normally he would have been ok with this stagnation in his sex life, having sex was not really a big thing on his agenda before he and Lily had gotten together. Now it was ALL he could think about. He had to find some way to fight that urge to, or to find some other way to releasing it than his own hand, because frankly, that had gotten old really fast.

The two sat awkwardly unaware of the other's discomfort eating their breakfasts in silence next to one another in the great hall. He was sure he could have gone to the headmistress about getting the seating changed. He was honestly surprised Minerva hadn't talked to them about another living situation as it was blatantly obvious to everyone that they were no longer together. Still, the headmistress had a lot going on, and he suppose she couldn't be bothered with his housing situation.

Lily turned to talk to her best friend, who was scarfing down her food almost viciously. She smiled over at her and Alyce smiled back with a mouth full of food. Lily cringed slightly but gave her a thumbs up. Sirius even gave Lily a somewhat encouraging smile which made her raise her eyebrows. How much had Alyce told Sirius about Lily's failed attempts at getting into the dating world? She had been on two dates so far since Percy, one with George Weasley, which was not all bad, but it ended with a hug and a 'this is way too awkward and we really don't have much in common'. She had also gone on one date with Oliver Wood, which ended about the same way, though he had, or at least she thought he had, groped her butt slightly when they went dancing. She was just going to have to face it, she was an awful first date and she couldn't blame her friend for wanting to share the humorous stories. Hell, she would even laugh at them, if they weren't happening to her.

Lily continued picking around her plate and heard a student make a very loud, very rude comment toward Alyce. All she could do is blink in stunned silence as she looked over to see how Alyce had taken it. She went to reach to pat Alyce on the shoulder, but to no avail, Alyce ran from the room crying. She turned to glare at the student, just in time to see Draco knock him out. She wasn't sure whether she should give the two boys detention or tend to Alyce. Sirius had already left the room and she slowly got up herself, determined to see how she was doing after Sirius talked to her.

Lily walked the halls for a little while and finally caught sight of Sirius.

"Is she ok?" Lily asked.

"She'll be ok, just dunderhead students, god I wish I could have thumped that boy myself," Sirius said shaking.

Lily nodded. "I am going to go talk to her as well."

Sirius nodded. "I think that would be wise," he said.

"Oh, Sirius before you go…" Lily said as he turned around to walk away.

"Yes?" Sirius asked.

"Thanks, for being there for her. She hasn't had the best of luck with guys.. Erm well neither of us have, but I'm glad she has you," Lily said throwing him an encouraging smile.

Sirius did not say anything, but nodded slightly and smirked to himself. Lily walked away toward the direction she had seen Sirius come from so she could console Alyce.

After consoling Alyce, Lily got ready for her next lesson. She had brought in a large box of muggle items throw together from various yard sales and rummage sales so as to give her class a chance to view the items without breaking her budget. She was curious to see how much her beginner's class knew. She asked each student to view the item and guess what the item might be used for. She got to her last student, Draco, and handed him a hand turn can opener. She waited patiently while each student scribbled onto their parchment.

After about ten minutes she had each student present their item and describe what they believed it did. She would then ask other students if they had any ideas on what the item must do and then at the end she would tell each student what their item really did and see how close everyone came to guessing it correctly. The answers were rather humorous, but her class seemed to enjoy it. She smiled brightly at each clever response and noted that a few did get close, such as with the letter opener she given one student. When it came down to Draco's item she waited patiently for him to answer. He seemed embarrassed by his lack of knowledge and upon turning it a few times he finally said quietly, "Is it some sort of children's toy?"

"Not quite," Lily said encouragingly. "Does anyone else have a guess?" she asked.

"It's a can opener," a voice said plainly from the doorway.

Lily looked over to see Severus Snape standing in her doorway. "I do apologize for the intrusion, but I need to speak to one of your students," he said motioning to Draco.

Lily stood still for a moment and then nodded for Draco to go, "The assignment is to research the item in the library and write an essay due next week," she said.

Draco nodded and left the room. Lily continued on with her lesson.

Severus took the boy into the hallway and said, "It's about your father," Severus said carefully.

Draco shook his head. He had been trying to forget his father. Their family had done a lot of bad during that time and he still hadn't quite forgiven his father for the allegiance the family had with Voldemort during the war the previous year.

"You're father is at St. Mungo's now. No one knows what is wrong, but we know that whatever he has is terminal," Severus said.

Draco stood in shock. He hadn't been expecting that. What he had been expecting was that they finally threw him in Azkaban where the bastard belonged, but this… this was unexpected to say the least.

"Why tell me this now?" Draco asked.

"He's asking to see you, being the Head of your house I was first to hear of this news," Severus said.

"Well," Draco said seeming to contemplate. "I don't want to see him."

"Draco, I know you haven't had a close relationship with your father, no one expects you to, but he is dying, that much we know for fact and we don't know how much longer he has. Don't you want to say goodbye, if he does pass quickly?" Severus asked.

"Not particularly," Draco said almost looking bored.

Severus shook his head. "I can't force you to go boy, but don't do something you are going to regret later," Severus said. "If that is all, you may return to Professor Kacufrakus's lecture.

Severus pondered the request he had been given by St. Mungos. He wasn't just well known for brewing potions at Hogwarts, he brewed for many companies as well, helping to supplement his income. His name was quite well known outside of Hogwarts. The request had been to work on a potion to cure the outbreak of illness that had grasped several wizarding families.

He knew he could do it, but he also knew that he couldn't do it alone and he trusted very few people to help in such an endeavor. He needed constant supervision of the potion they would be brewing together and suddenly the idea hit him like a ton of bricks. It was so simple, yet it was not what he wished to embark on at all. Lily was, well definitely someone he trusted, despite the fact that they were not a couple anymore, and they did still live together. It was the perfect set up for a partnership. He did think to himself that maybe getting closer to her was a bad idea. He had already made up his mind that they could no longer work out, and that he was moving past her, and he was sure, by the way she had strolled into the great hall after a shagging that she had probably gotten over him too. He didn't see why two intelligent individuals couldn't team up to put together a potion that saved lives just because they had a history together and a very sexual history at that. He shook his head, he could only hope that she would agree, otherwise that idea went up in flames before it even had chance to really catch in his mind.

He waited patiently for the break he usually dreaded. He taught his classes almost rushed, and hadn't been nasty to many of his students today he realized as he finished up his last class before his break. He shook it off and walked quickly into their shared space hoping to beat her there and introduce her to the thought of working together before she cooped herself up in her room.

He sat on the couch in his study patiently and finally heard the door click open. He looked around the corner and saw Lily stroll in and slip off her shoes as she began walking toward the door of her bedroom. Snape cleared his throat and she looked directly at him curiously.

"Lily," he said finally.

Lily's heart skipped a beat. She wondered if she was imagining what she was hearing. When she and Snape had first split she had, vivid dreams that started like this and usually ended in mindblowing sex, before she awoke and realized she was in her hammock alone. She had gotten past Snape finally and now he was going to play this game. Well if he thought he could get her back that easily he had another thing coming. She wasn't interested in getting back together, too much time had passed now and she was trying to move on from him. She stood very still waiting for him to say what was on his mind.

"I'd like to throw a proposition your way," he said motioning for her to come over and sit with him.

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Lily said backing away rather than coming forward. "I'm, just not interested Severus," she said.

"You haven't even heard the proposition yet, nor have you heard the full story you stubborn witch, now if you would kindly hear me out before you go on in such a manner, I would like for you to sit down here on this sofa and hear me out before you reject my offer," Snape said with spite in his voice.

Lily stood shocked for a moment and frozen in place. Snape motioned again for her to come and sit next to him and rolled his eyes afterward. She should have flat out declined, but she felt herself moving closer, curious as to what he would be offering.

"Lily, the reason I pulled Draco out of class today is because he dad is very sick, and by very sick Lily, I mean that he is dying," Snape said to begin with. He watched the witch's eyes widen and he decided to take that moment of silence to continue.

"St. Mungo's has not been able to find a cure for whatever he has, nor do they have any idea what he might have. I wanted to ask if you'd like to work on the cure. I have been offered by St. Mungos to create a cure and told them I would think about it. I took that moment to tell Draco and then upon pondering the subject further I chose to ask you to be my partner. I will not be able to continue with this endeavor on my own. I understand if you would choose not to do so, we do have a history between us. I was hoping perhaps you could put that aside and we could be partners," he said. "In the business sense," he added quickly.

Snape waited for Lily to absorb it all. She sat shocked for several minutes and then the wheels in her head seemed to be turning. It worried him that he could not see what she was thinking.

"I… of course I'll help just tell me what we need to do," Lily said softly.

Snape looked her in the eye and saw her smile slightly. He felt the corners of his mouth turn slightly, but it was no smile by any stretch of the imagination. The two sat quietly looking at one another and then Lily got up from the couch and said, "I suppose I should see Mr. Malfoy tonight then, to get an idea of the condition," Lily said quietly.

"I'll go with you," Severus said helping her up to the door.

The two flooed to St. Mungo's. There they saw a very pale, slightly emaciated Lucius Malfoy. His hair had lost its luster; he looked like a shell of his former self. Lily and Severus sat down by his bedside. Lily wondered idly where Narcissa was. She looked up at Severus and he whispered to her, "Narcissa and Lucius are separated," Severus said seeming to read her mind.

"Oh," Lily said. Lucius eyelids fluttered open and he turned over. "Severus, did you really see it necessary to tempt me with your girlfriend," Lucius said grinning.

"We aren't together," Severus said smirking at the man. "She is, however, here to help figure how to cure you."

Lucius laughed a rather hearty laugh which ended in a cough. "Well, I'm not sure about cure, but if you've had your fill with her, I'd like to take her for a spin," he said smirking at Lily.

"Excuse me?" Lily said rather perturbed by the man in front of her.

"As if," Lucius said. "I can't even get out of this bed Ms. Kacufrakus, but still let me have a little fun now. I am going to die in a few short months, according to the healers at least."

"Not if we can help it," Severus said.

"Well if you can help the offer still stands," he said looking back over at Lily and smirking.

"I think I'll pass," Lily said scowling at him.

"Suit yourself," Lucius said grinning.

Severus cleared his throat. "Onto business then," he said beginning to read Lily into to what he knew about Lucius's condition.


	25. This is How I Disappear

**Enter witty disclaimer here**

Chapter 25

This is How I Disappear

Alyce knew Sirius was looking for her… that's why she'd come here, to the Room of Requirement. How many flings had she had, hidden away in this amazing room? How many times had she hidden in here from some boyfriend or another, waiting to break up with them, but not wanting to all the same. And here she was again, hiding from the man that wanted to marry her. And her best friend, because there was no doubt in her mind that Lily was looking for her, too.

Sirius's proposal hadn't exactly come out of left-field… she'd known it was inevitable… but she wasn't about to marry him just because she was pregnant. This wasn't the eighteenth century, even if the wizarding world seemed to think so. She could raise a child without being married if she wanted to. She was only eighteen… she wasn't ready to get married. She was ready to spend the rest of her life with Sirius, sure. But she wasn't about to walk down an isle in a white dress. Hell, she'd never been the kind to dream of that. She'd been the kind of girl that'd rather rough house with the boys than _play_ house. And that hadn't changed when she'd gotten older… it just became a different kind of rough housing. She was glad Lily was her best friend, rather than a girl like Parvati or Lavender. Lily didn't judge her for her lifestyle (usually), whereas Parvati and Lavender had openly scorned her at times. Lily didn't stay up giggling about flower arrangements and color schematics, whereas Alyce had listened in horror while the other two would do just that late at night.

But Alyce never wanted to get married. She didn't mind the idea of spending her life with someone and raising their bastard children. But the permanence of marriage, the idea of forever, scared the shit out of her. She rubbed her stomach absentmindedly, thinking of the life within. As much as the idea frightened her, she knew what kind of stigmata a bastard child would carry in this world. She decided to sleep on it, and the Room instantly conjured a king-sized, four-post bed. She burrowed under the covers, yet, despite the comfort of the bed, sleep did not come.

Sleep didn't come until much later that night, and Alyce barely woke up in time to make it to her first class, which happened to be full of eighth years. The class was quiet, every one of them in their seat, when she entered, green-faced and sweaty.

"Alyce?" Harry asked, standing to help her as she leaned against her desk. Before he could take a single step toward her, however, she doubled over and hurled into the trashcan. Once the contents of her stomach were residing in the trashcan, she vanished the puke before conjuring a goblet and filling it with water. After swishing the water in her mouth for a bit, she spit it out into the trashcan and looked out over her eighth years, all of which were sitting in their seats and staring at her, save for Harry, who appeared to have frozen in his half-standing pose.

"And that, my friends," she began, "is why you should always practice safe sex."

The class went swiftly and easily after that, and the students were all smart enough to not mention the previous night's dinner. She had another class before her next break, during which she ate whatever it was the house elf brought her. There was a knock on the door while she was eating, and she used her wand to open it, a little shocked (though she really probably shouldn't have been) to see Sirius standing there.

"Hey," she said after swallowing the food in her mouth.

"Hey," came his soft reply as he closed the door behind him. "You okay?" Alyce chuckled.

"I should be the one asking you that," she said. "I kinda left you hanging yesterday."

"Yeah," he said, still speaking just as softly as he had upon his entrance. "There is that. Where did you end up going last night?"

"I spent the night in the Room of Requirement, doing some thinking," she said.

"And what did you decide on?" he asked.

"I should start out by mentioning that I don't believe in marriage," Alyce said matter-of-factly.

"What do you mean?"

"I've never dreamed of walking down the aisle in a big white dress," she said. "My parents married for love, and it fizzled out by the time I was twelve. I don't want that. I've always preferred coming and going as I pleased. And then cumming some more. But I never wanted marriage. But, I will marry you."

"Are you sure?" Sirius asked. "I don't want you to do something you don't want to do. And I really don't want you to do something like this for the wrong reasons."

"What choice do I have?" she asked. "Don't get me wrong, Sirius, because I really do love you. But what kind of stigma is that to give to our child? To have them go through life as our bastard? You know how backwards this world is. You know how much hatred, how much prejudice they'll get. I can't do that to them."

"No," Sirius said, just as softly as before. "I won't let you do this. We'll live as muggles if we have to. I won't let you sacrifice your beliefs for the wrong reasons. If you don't want to get married, we won't get married. It's as simple as that."

"Do you really mean that?" Alyce asked, her eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"I'd rather live as a muggle than let you do something you don't want to do," he said. "We could leave tonight." Alyce shook her head.

"We'll finish out the school year; give McGonagall time to find replacements," Alyce said. "I'll call a realtor, have them sell the condo in Boston. We can have a fresh start anywhere we want."

"And we've got 'til June to decide," Sirius said, moving to her side of the desk and wrapping his arms around her.

"What are you going to do about Grimmauld Place?" Alyce asked.

"Harry can have it," Sirius said. "I never liked the place, and he can fill it with all new memories. Him and Ginny together."

"Did he finally get around to asking her?" Alyce asked.

"He did it last night, right after you ran out," Sirius responded. "I expect Molly's going to send a howler when she finds out she wasn't able to witness."

"I can't wait to hear what it says," Alyce said, smiling happily.


	26. The Way I Am

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this... Faye put it in the manager last night, and it is now 3 in the morning here in Ohio... Stupid morning shift... Anyways, Faye did an awesome job, and thanks for taking the time to read it! - Addie

Chapter 26: The Way I Am

Lily and Severus returned back to the school long after dinner. Lily ran into a very shocked looking Sirius. Snape continued walking and Lily stopped to talk to Sirius.

"What happened?" Lily asked.

"I… I asked her to marry me, well not quite asked, but I think I've spooked her," Sirius said holding his head in his hands.

"Oh," Lily said quietly. "She… I wish you had talked me to before doing that," Lily said shaking her head.

Sirius looked up at her confused. "She's not really the marrying type Sirius, we… we stayed up several nights listening to the other girls in our dormitories talking about getting married and we would talk about well anything but that really. She made it very clear that she didn't like the idea of marriage."

Sirius groaned. "What have I done?"

"I'm sure she'll come around," Lily said. "I'll talk to her, you might not get the answer you want, but I know one thing. She loves you more than she has ever loved everyone and she will want the best for the baby," Lily said.

"This is a mess," Sirius said.

"Just go back to your room and just give her some time, she might come around tonight, she might not. I'm guessing she needs time to absorb it all. She might not even let me talk to her, but she won't hide forever," Lily said.

Sirius nodded and walked toward his own room. Lily sighed heavily to herself. She entered her room and saw Severus was sitting in his reading chair in the study. "You've got a letter," Severus said plainly.

Lily smiled; they were at least being a bit warmer now. "Thanks," she said.

She tore open the envelope and sat at the small bar counter and read the loopy neat handwriting.

_Lily, _

_ My name is Andrew. I hope this isn't too forward, but Alyce let me know how to get ahold of you. I would really be interested in a date, Alyce has told me a lot about you. I'll be in London this weekend if you'd be interested in meeting up. There is a pub called the King Charles near the King's Cross station. Would you accompany me there for a drink and associated merriment? Feel free to send your response through Alyce; as that is how I got this letter to you. _

_ Eagerly awaiting your response, _

_ Andrew Potts (Pottsy)_

Lily smiled to herself. She had been CONSIDERING taking Alyce up on her offer to fix her up with this Pottsy fellow, but apparently Alyce took considering to mean that Lily had wanted it. She sighed and got a quill and parchment and penned her response.

_ Andrew (Pottsy), _

_ I would be thrilled to accompany you for drinks and merriment as you so aptly put it. I'll meet you there Saturday night at 8 PM. _

_ See you there, _

_ Lily (no cute nickname)_

Lily looked at the letter and grinned to herself. This was moving on, no more thinking about Snape, Percy, or the other couple failed dates she had had lately. She was free to have some fun this weekend; perhaps not as much fun as Alyce had had over the past few months. She shook her head; she still couldn't believe Alyce was pregnant and probably currently hiding from the man who asked her to marry him. She never thought she would see the day when Alyce kept a guy long enough to see this happen, and it made her smile. They had both changed so much since the last year where they had been traveling with Harry and Ron. She looked over at Severus who was deeply concentrating on something.

"How often did you want to work on this cure," Lily asked.

Severus looked up to see Lily still sitting at the counter on a barstool her legs crossed slightly but he could just see under her skirt. He sighed to himself hiding back an erection, and said while looking away from her, "At least a couple hours a day, do you think you will be able to manage with all your classes. I know you are new to being a professor."

"No that will be fine," Lily said. She looked away from Snape as well. "What part of this would you like me to be in charge of?" Lily asked.

"Lily, I only need your assistance, I am reading a journal now about the effects of wolfsbane against a particular contagion. You are welcome to make yourself useful by finding more articles of the like. Just make yourself useful Lily, if I need something I will ask," Snape said.

Lily turned away from him realizing he had only asked her out of desperation and only planned on using her to fit his means. She wasn't going to be his partner in this, merely his lackey. That grew some anger in her, but she sighed remembering Lucius Malfoy lying in that bed in St. Mungos and she couldn't take back the agreement to work with him knowing that she may find what helps cure Mr. Malfoy. She decided her time would be best spent in the library.

She grabbed the letter to drop off in Alyce's shared dormitory with Sirius. She knew Alyce would most likely not be there, but she could at least see how Sirius was holding up. She knocked on the door and Sirius opened first looking rather hopeful and then his face fell.

"She's not here," he said.

"I figured," Lily said back to him. "I needed to drop this letter off for her to send, if you could leave it for her someplace that would be great. Also I was coming to see if you needed anything. I know Alyce, better than most people, and I know it'll take time for her to wrap her mind around this, but she will face you about it. She won't try and hide from you forever. Alyce is, very confrontational when she gets her mind set on something, you just spooked her a little," Lily said reiterating the fact that she had stated earlier.

"So I've heard," Sirius said seeming to not believe her.

"I was also coming to see if there was anything I could do," Lily said.

Sirius cocked an eyebrow and looked uneasy.

Lily took a step back, "Hold on there. Definitely not what I meant; just want to make sure your holding up ok, because you are honestly one of the best things that's ever happened to her."

Sirius looked puzzled at first, but the cracked a grin.

"That's the spirit," Lily said. "Anyway, can you leave this letter where she'll find it when she gets back because there is no doubt in my mind that she will come back. She's very loyal Sirius, though she gets spooked easily, she is always loyal."

Lily handed Sirius the letter and walked to the library which had been her mission before taking the detour to Sirius and Alyce's apartment. She walked to the library where she was stopped by the history of magic professor/vampire.

"Yes?" she asked as she felt cold eyes scanning over her.

"Good evening professor Kacufrakus," he said passing her but still looking her over.

Lily shivered, and continuing walking in the opposite direction. That was bizarre, but there were few things at Hogwarts that weren't bizarre.

Lily continued on to the library and sat down in her usual spot. She could hear the tittering of girls farther back in the library as they must be sharing the latest gossip. She could remember being a student and doing similar with Alyce when they couldn't stand to be in the common room or in the dormitory. Well, she wouldn't say they would have ever been caught "tittering", but the memory still held true in her mind of the days of talking about Alyce's latest sexual exploits or Lily's family problems. Those days seemed so long ago.

Lily pulled a book off the shelf and idly flipped through the pages. She wasn't sure what she expected to find in any of these books. If this was something that had never occurred before, then it wouldn't like be in any of these old dusty books. The library was indeed due for a much needed upgrade and put a mental note in the back of her mind that when the headmistress wasn't as busy and stressed out that she would see if it was in the budget for some more updated books.

After the third book Lily became bored with the idea of continuing to read and slammed the book shut sighing loudly. She raked her fingers through her hair trying to think of some way to be useful. Her planning for her classes was done through until after Christmas break due to all the extra time she had had not shagging Snape senseless.

Lily walked back to her dormitory slowly as to try and piece her thoughts together. She still had nothing to go on and she didn't see how she was going to be much of a use but she sighed and continued on her way.

She entered the dormitory room to find Snape still on the couch combing through textbooks looking a little frazzled.

"Anything I can help with?" Lily asked nicely approaching him but keeping a safe distance in case he wanted to lash out on her again.

Severus sighed. He couldn't stand it when she was being nice, it made him feel worse for being a jerk, but he just couldn't help it. She was poison; delicious and occasionally irresistible poison. Damn addicting little vixen, she didn't even have to try to be irresistible. The only way to fight her off was to be a jerk, not that he wasn't good at it; he had used it as his defense mechanism for too many years. He wished she would just go away, like Lily Evans had. When he had called Evans a mudblood she never talked to him again, married his worst enemy and had a child with James before her death. Here was Lily Kacufrakus, he had fucked her, several times, and he had hurt her. He knew he had, but she still kept coming back. "Stupid, irresistible Lily," he thought to himself.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked cautiously.

Severus looked over at her strangely and then grinned to himself. He had a way to both make her uncomfortable and to get away from the books he had buried his nose in all day.

"We're visiting Lucius," Severus said getting up from the couch.

"Oh, I think I'll stay behind actually," Lily said awkwardly.

Severus chuckled to himself. "You speak as if you have a choice. You signed on for this Lily, you can't just choose to not see the patient you are going to be helping me to fix," Severus said.

Lily bit her lip pondering her options. "Ok," she said faintly getting her cloak.

Severus grinned this was going to be fun.

Severus and Lily arrived at St. Mungos a little later than they had expected. They walked into Lucius Malfoy's room and saw that he was still doing poorly, but hadn't declined any further.

"For now the magic and what we've been giving him potion wise are keeping him stable," the healer on the case said. "But it's only a matter of time before his body starts to reject all of that as whatever this is progresses. We have no idea what has caused this, there is no documentation anywhere on this disease. It's attacking his nerves and we have no way of knowing what has caused it. He won't tell us much about what he did as a death eater, I'm sure he doesn't want to be locked up for anything they haven't charged him with, house arrest was an easy break for him all things considered. Now it appears he won't even be able to have that."

The healer left the room and Lily and Severus stayed by his bedside.

"At least I'm not contagious," Lucius said laughing slightly to himself, which turned into an inevitable cough. "That of course means my offer is still out there Ms. Kacufrakus."

"Do you ever give up?" Lily asked rolling her eyes. "I'm not interested."

"That's not what I've heard through the grapevine. You made an impression on someone high up in the ministry of magic. One of the Weasley's I believe. Heard you were quite the lay from someone who heard it from him who happens to still be friendly with me from the ministry of magic,"

Lily blushed unable to control it. Severus's blood pressure skyrocketed. He hadn't expected that, he knew of course that she had messed around with someone, but to have that advertised so blatantly? He wanted to break the Weasley boy's neck. He then remembered of course that this was no longer his girlfriend, but he couldn't get any enjoyment out of hearing how some other man had enjoyed her. Perhaps this trip had been a mistake.

"If that were the case Lucius I would be rather offended if I were you; to sleep with him but not you? That makes you lower than blood traitors on the list of eligible dates now doesn't it?"

Severus couldn't help but chuckle. Oh Lily could hold her own when she needed to. He could see Lucius's shock, but then Lucius grinned as well. "Good on you, standing up for yourself. I like them feisty," he said grabbing at her skirt feebly.

Lily yanked her skirt away from him. "I will remember this when you get well you dirty pervert, and I'll be sure to really give you a swift kick where it counts," Lily said.

"I'll be sure to wear a cup upon our meetings after I am well," he said smiling at her.

Severus and Lily stayed for a little over two hours gathering data on his condition. Lily had never seen anything like it, and she had wanted to be a healer before this whole mess had started. If she was honest with herself she had actually wanted to be doctor long before she had thought about Hogwarts, and even sometimes in the middle there when she wondered if she was going to be expelled for some crazy things she got into with Alyce, Harry, and Ron. Now she was kicking herself for not taking all that studying more seriously. Sure she had looked into it out of interest over the years, but she was no expert by any stretch.

Lily and Severus were both silent on the way back to their shared dormitory and then they split in the kitchen dining room saying nothing to one another and both heading to their separate rooms.

Lily awoke the next morning realizing that it was Halloween. She smiled slightly realizing that last Halloween Ron had left them, or rather it seemed to be around that time and they had all been a mess. Lily smiled knowing even though things were rough with her living conditions she had definitely weathered worse.

She taught her classes as she normally would, even she even explained the Muggle traditions of Halloween before dismissing each class. She had even provided Muggle candies at the end of her lessons as sort of a Halloween treat. Lily had the strange urge to make popcorn balls next year, she noted to herself, but realized next year she may not even be in the same position. The night before had gotten her thinking and maybe she did want to pursue the healer tract, or maybe go a Muggle college somewhere for pre medicine, or maybe nursing. She had options and she did not have to be tied down to Hogwarts forever, though this had been her home for such a long time. Lily was having second thoughts on both matters, but decided not to plan too far in advance on either thing and just let things be as they were now.

Lily got dressed up for the Halloween party that night deciding to just dress down in a sweater and a casual comfortable skirt and some comfortable shoes and call it done. She straightened out her hair in the mirror and heard a knock on her door.

"Lily I've got something I need to tell you," she heard on the other side of the door.

Lily opened the door and on the other side stood her best friend with the most peculiar look on her face.

"I think we had better close the door," Alyce said as Lily let her into the room.


	27. This is Halloween

_Disclaimer: Nope, still not ours._

**Chapter 27**

**This is Halloween**

Alyce took a deep breath, entering Lily's room. Lily shut the door behind her.

"You go first," Lily said. "I heard about Sirius's proposal, and I'm rather keen to hear what you decided on."

Alyce laughed.

"Well, I'd decided to marry him, but the berk went and said he didn't want me to marry him because of the baby," Alyce said. She took another deep breath before dropping the proverbial bomb. "After this year, Sirius and I are heading over to the States to live like muggles."

Lily just stared at her, her face frozen, as if waiting to hear the punch line.

"Lily?" Alyce said, beginning to panic. "Lily, say something. If anyone can veto this, it's you. Please, just... say something. Anything, really, at this point."

"You and Sirius are moving back home?" Lily asked, her face slowly returning to a normal expression. Alyce shook her head.

"We're not going back to Boston," she said. "We want a fresh start. We just want to be somewhere that our children won't be judged either by their last name or their status as bastards."

"I... I guess I can understand that," Lily said. "You're still gonna come back to visit, right?"

Alyce sent her a look that clearly said 'Duh.'

"Any ideas where you want to go?" Lily asked. Alyce shrugged, tossing her long braid over her shoulder.

"Not really," she said, sitting down to adjust the front panel of her skirt. "But we've still got like, seven months left before school lets out."

"Have you told McGonagall yet?" Lily asked. Alyce nodded.

"We actually just got done talking to her," she said.

"Oh really," Lily said, raising an eyebrow. "And what did she have to say about all of this?"

"Minnie was fine with it," Alyce said, standing up to adjust the back panel of her skirt. "Said she hopes we find a place where we're happy."

"That's awesome," Lily said. "And I'm happy for you guys, I really am. Especially if I can drop in whenever I feel like spoiling my little goddaughter or godson."

"Oh, so you're just assuming we're gonna name you godmother?" Alyce said."Like you have any other female friends," Lily scoffed. Both girls laughed.

"As long as you don't mind sharing godparent duties with Remus, because I'm about ninety-nine percent certain that that's who Sirius is picking," Alyce said.

"Of course I don't mind," Lily said.

"Alright, enough about me," Alyce said. "Anything new and interesting in your life?"

"Pottsy owled me," Lily said, blushing.

"Oh really?" Alyce said. "I wonder why he did that. I have no clue what could possibly have put that idea in his head. What did he have to say?" Lily laughed.

"He asked me out," she said.

"And...?" Alyce baited.

"And we're meeting for 'drinks and merriment' on Saturday," Lily said. Alyce beamed.

"That's awesome!" she exclaimed. "He's a great guy, I promise."

"So you keep telling me," Lily said. "I guess I'll find out for myself on Saturday." Alyce grinned.

"So, you ready to head to the party?" she asked, heading for the door. She turned around to see Lily was dressed, as she would normally be dressed in a khaki skirt and in a sweater. "Oh this won't do," Alyce said turning back to look in the crammed dresser drawers in Lily's small makeshift room. "You've got to have something better than that it's Halloween."

"I don't really get into this kind of stuff," Lily said honestly. "I wasn't even really planning on going other than to see a few friends."

"Gah, you have the most boring wardrobe ever," Alyce said getting frustrated. "No offense."

"None taken," Lily said chuckling to herself.

"AHA!" Alyce said pulling out something skimpy that had been shoved far into the dresser. "Perfect,"

"No way in hell," Lily said shaking her head.

"Oh come on!" Alyce said holding it up to get a better look at it. "When did you acquire this little number?"

"It was supposed to be a surprise for Severus for Christmas, but well we never made it as a couple long enough to get to Christmas. I couldn't possibly wear it in front of other people," Lily said blushing.

"A saloon girl?" Alyce asked shaking her head. "I just, wow Lily I didn't know you had it in you. Am I going to find a lot of stuff like this if I keep digging?"

Lily blushed brightly and snatched the costume from Alyce. "This will be fine."

"OH!" Alyce said loudly. "It gets worse? Wow Lily I didn't know you had it in you, way to go!"

Lily continued to blush as she got dressed into the saloon girl costume. She finally put the last touches on it and said, "Is this inappropriate?"

"Probably," Alyce said. "But I like it, and so is every other male at that party."

Lily shook her head. "Well we better go before I lose my nerve."

"Yeah," Alyce said, following her and chuckling to herself.

"What are you even supposed to be?" Lily asked as they walked from Lily's cramped bedroom. Alyce glanced down at her gold bikini and sighed.

"I'm Slave Leia, from Return of the Jedi," she said. "Duh."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Lily said as they headed down the corridor.

"You've never seen Star Wars?" Alyce asked, flabbergasted.

"No," Lily said, raising an eyebrow. "Why, did I miss something?" Alyce stopped walking.

"Only the three greatest movies of all time!" Alyce said. "I made Sirius watch them with me this summer... He got to see them when they came out."

"Are they really that big of a deal?" Lily asked.

"Yes!" Alyce said excitedly. "In fact, I've already got one day of break planned out. You, Sirius and I are going to floo to the Boston flat and watch them. We'll do a marathon with popcorn and candy and soda... it's gonna be great! Maybe we'll even bring Pottsy along."

"Don't go getting ahead of yourself," Lily said. "I haven't even met the man yet."

"Trust me," Alyce said as they once more headed for the Great Hall. "You're gonna like him."

"We'll see," Lily said. "But the three of us are definitely on for that Star Wars marathon. You wanna plan it for Christmas?"

"Sounds like the perfect present for me," Alyce said happily. "I'll just have to make sure we leave the living room packing for after that. Of course, since the tree will be up, that room was going to have to wait anyways."

"Makes sense," Lily said, pushing open the doors of the Great Hall.

The noise hit them immediately, nearly knocking them backwards. Costumed people (students and staff alike) were everywhere, enjoying the feast and cavorting on the dance floor while some band or another played music from the stage that had been magicked into one corner.

Alyce instantly spotted Sirius, dressed as Han Solo from the Mos Eisley Cantina, chatting with Remus, who was dressed, ironically enough, as the Big Bad Wolf. Tonks at his side, in a skimpy Little Red costume.

Lily went her own way, having completed her best friend information gathering duties, and Alyce latched on to Sirius's side as soon as she got to him. She waited until the current conversation was finished (Teddy's newest tooth) before breaking in.

"Lily's gonna join us on Christmas," she said. "You guys are welcome as well, we're gonna have a Star Wars marathon."

"Not that we really need one," Sirius began, "but is there a reason for this particular marathon?" Alyce laughed.

"Somehow, Lily and I have gone through seven plus years of friendship without stumbling upon the fact that she doesn't even know what Star Wars _is_."

"How is that even _possible_?" Sirius asked. "That's like, a _crime_ or something."

"I don't see what the big deal is," Remus said. "They're just movies."

"_'Just movies?'" _Alyce said, aghast. "'_Just movies?'"_

"Well, alright, they're _really good _movies," Remus amended. "But they're still just movies."

"They're not _'just movies'_" Alyce said. "They're a way of life! Why, they're the greatest movies of all time! And to think, you were my favorite Defense teacher! Professor Moony, how you wound me!"

At this point, Alyce's melodrama got the better of the group, and the quartet diffused into giggles and guffaws.


	28. Hurricane Drunk

**Chapter 28: Hurricane Drunk**

Lily tried to avoid the stares that she was receiving from both staff and students on her costume choice. "I should have never let Alyce talk me into this," she muttered to herself.

The Great Hall was so crowded that it was hard to get through. Lily found herself weaving through a sea of people and even after many attempts she managed to bump into people left and right. She kept turning to apologize and finally she bumped into a familiar face.

"Good evening Severus," Lily said.

Severus growled to himself. She KNEW he had a thing for saloon girls, he had mentioned it once to her one night as they were lying in bed together. He watched the blush begin on her face as she apologized for bumping into him. She looked sincere and he knew she couldn't fake her blush, she was genuinely sorry for bumping into him. He wondered if it was even her idea to come dressed this way. She appeared uncomfortable. Perhaps he had thought rashly about her coming dressed like that as a way to tease him. She certainly tried to get away from him quickly enough as he watched her weave into the crowd again. He shook his head and tried to ignore what he had just seen hoping that he wouldn't have to take care of this problem himself again tonight. He was growing tired of that song and dance.

Lily tried not to think about the way Severus's eyes scanned her body. It was a mistake to come dressed like this, but it was too late to go back now. She just hoped she wouldn't run into him again.

Unfortunately she did not get her wish and they were both stuck by the punch bowl feeling rather awkward.

"So," Lily said popping her lips together trying to make awkward conversation.

Severus shook his head wishing he hadn't been talked into coming to this ridiculous party. He was not usually one for parties, but he was supposed to chaperone the students as he was one of the heads of house. He didn't really dress in a costume though. He had on his usual long robes which Lily had told him once made him look like a dungeon bat and that had been his nickname when she had been his student.

"Do you think this is going to work?" Ron asked Harry.

"I'm going to fail potions if it doesn't," he said honestly slipping the potion into Lily and Snape's drinks while they were attempting to make awkward conversation.

The potion had been what had been slipped into Lily's drink at the Leaky Cauldron. Both took a drink at the same time hoping to ease the tension of the situation.

After they both drank the remainder of the punch that was in their cups Lily looked over at him not sure what was coming over her. "This is wrong," she thought to herself.

Severus felt the bubble on the sexual tension burst. He HAD to have her. He didn't want to do it against her will however, that had not turned out well when they had tried that in the shower and honestly he didn't want the drama that came with being with her romantically, but he couldn't help his body's response to her.

"Maybe if we can just have a one night stand we can get it out of our system and move past the tension," he thought to himself. Immediately after thinking that he thought, "That is absolutely crazy, snap out of it!"

Lily could feel herself loosening up. She needed release and she needed it now. She scanned the room for possible and found herself coming up short. "What the hell are you thinking!" Lily thought to herself her logic desperately trying to break through the potion's effects. "You would really consider sleeping with another professor just because you are uncontrollably randy?"

"I have to go," she thought to herself desperately. "If I don't I'm going to do something I regret."

Lily walked around until she found Alyce. "Alyce, I'm not feeling well I think I'm going to leave," Lily said.

Alyce looked at her friend and knew that she was lying. Lily had always been the worse liar, but she decided not to stick her nose in it. "If Lily wants to miss out on all the fun that's her prerogative," she thought to herself.

"Well, I hope you feel better, and if you do you should come back, who knows how many chances we are going to get to hang out before the baby comes," she said.

Lily felt guilty about leaving after Alyce said that, but she knew she would easily hop in bed with anyone in the room who was willing, and the last thing she needed was to wake up with a regretful indiscretion with a professor or worse a student! She left the party hoping to go back to her room and maybe sleep this off.

When she got back to her apartment style dormitory Snape was already there and apparently just as randy as she was. He hadn't even bothered to go into the room to pleasure himself and was sitting on the couch in the study. Lily couldn't help but want to join in. She tried desperately to stop herself.

Snape watched in shock as Lily came over to him. It was like de ja vu. He hadn't even meant for this to happen. He got a good look in her eyes as she stopped in front of him looking as if she were unsure of what she was doing. He knew he had seen that look in her eye before, she had been drugged then.

"Lily," he said taking a good look at her tonight. "What did you have to drink?"

"The same thing you had," she said puzzled. "Punch."

"Lily, I think we were dosed," Snape said trying to zip up his trousers quickly.

Lily thought about it for a moment and realized she had felt like this before, completely out of control. She had been at the Leaky Cauldron then. She stood very still for a moment and said, "You're right, but how did we get dosed?"

"Probably a practical joke," Snape said shaking his head. "Fucking teenagers."

"If it was dosed there may be quite a few of those tonight," Lily said unable to keep that one to herself.

Snape chuckled a little too. "This is uncomfortable," Snape admitted.

"Yeah I felt the same way when this happened the last time," Lily said. "There was only one thing that really made that feeling go away."

Snape gave her a puzzled look and then his eyebrows rose. "Ah, yes that does make sense."

"This is the most open we've been in a while," Lily admitted.

"Yes, well lower inhibitions and all that," Snape added.

"Yes, there is that," Lily said. "How long do you suppose this will last?"

"If brewed correctly it is meant to last until the act of coitus is complete," Snape said sounding very textbook.

"Great…." Lily muttered under her breath. "So we both get to be drugged until we fuck someone?"

"Possibly, the effects haven't been tested past that. Generally it is used for one reason, and that is why it is outlawed. This substance is contraband and generally even the potion recipe for it is. There are serious implications against using it. The man that dosed you at the Leaky Cauldron received a hefty fine, and jail time if memory serves me."

"Well, I'm not sure how much more of this I can take," Lily said honestly.

"I could take care of it for you," Snape said quietly.

"Excuse me?" Lily said. "I didn't catch that."

"We should take care of this," he said. "Just one and done."

"I don't think that would be such a good idea," Lily said.

"No strings, we would continue on tomorrow as if none of it ever happened," Snape said.

"I'm not sure I could just not remember," Lily said.

"I suppose you are right," Snape said. "I suppose we just wait it out then."

"We could use this time for research?" Lily suggested.

"Yes, I agree," Snape said leading her into the study where they began researching.

Every now and then Lily would peer over at Snape. She thought the effects would wear off after time but they seemed to be getting stronger. She supposed that might be part of the potion's appeal if the person you dosed didn't give in after a while it would continue to lower their inhibitions until they would literally have sex with anything or anyone. She sighed hoping that that was not the case.

After forty five excruciating minutes Lily finally said, "Ok I give up, let's just get this done quick. I feel like I'm going to explode."

**Lemon (You've been Warned)**

Severus looked at her and nodded. Lily slide the lingerie underwear down to her ankles and Snape grabbed her and began eagerly kissing her hungry mouth. Her hands made their way under his robes grabbing for his stiff cock. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he kissed her neckline sensually.

He grabbed her hair unable to stop himself from running his fingers through it and leading her into the much more comfortable bedroom.

"Are you sure about this?" Severus asked her.

"I don't see any other way around it," Lily said returning her attention to his cock. Her hand snaked its way down his trousers and began to move up and down the shaft. Severus moaned into her hand and met this action sitting her on the bed. He unzipped his pants and let the bulky cloak slide off of him as well. He thought he was going to lose it when she began sucking him off, but he managed to hold off long enough to push her down on the bed and say, "My turn to torture you."

He slid his fingers into her as he kissed her neck. He heard her shallow breaths and deep moans and felt her twitch under him. He smirked and moved his face to the place his fingers had been and licked her wet folds. She moaned louder and gasped. "Fuck," she said under her breath.

"Gods I missed this," he thought his tongue pushing her farther over the edge. She screamed out as an orgasm rippled through her.

"Fuck me Severus," she moaned.

He grinned and thought, "To hell with the consequences." The witch needed him inside her and who was he to disappoint when she looked so fuckable.

He positioned himself above her and watched her eyes roll back in her head as he entered her. The tightness was inviting and he almost forgot the reason they had done this in the first place. Her nails were on his back. He pushed farther in her and he heard her draw a ragged breath and watched her back arch. "Fucking beautiful," he whispered not aware that the words had come out of his mouth.

Her eyes were alight with passion and after hearing Severus's last whispered words she spasmed around him and it took everything he had to keep from shooting deep into her at that moment. "Damn vixen," he whispered in her ear. "You don't want this to be over yet do you?"

At hearing his voice in her ear and his sultry words she had another small orgasm. "Fuck witch, stop doing that," he said grinning at her and pushing in and out of her slowly.

She grinned back and moaned against him. "It appears you've been in need of a proper fucking witch," Severus whispered into her ear again.

Lily arched her back and moaned his name. They both built up to an orgasm and just as he came into her she heard him moan her name as well. She couldn't hold back and had the biggest orgasm that she had ever had.

**End of Lemon**

The couple was left panting and noted that the potion had worn off. "Not as strong of a dose as the one you had the Leaky Cauldron," Severus said putting his clothes back on.

Lily felt dirty and used as she got up from his bed saying nothing. She didn't even bother to pick the underwear up from the floor as she went to her own room. She held her arms close to herself as she rocked back and forth in the hammock. She wouldn't waste any tears on this. It had been a mistake and at the time it had been a glorious mistake, but she knew better than to believe he wanted her for anything other than a good fuck. She began to wonder if love even existed or if it was all lust. She knew she was thinking crazy, but she wondered. Alyce and Sirius had been in what she would have called lust, but after Alyce found out she was pregnant suddenly they were in love? She wasn't sure she bought it, but it could just be her coming off of the potion. The depression filled her and she rested her head on the hammock knowing that she couldn't continue to live here like this. Things would always be like this and she would continue to feel the need to reach that high that he brought her to, but knowing that at the end of the day she was just a woman he felt ok with fucking until something better came around. She wouldn't be that woman, the woman in love with a man who didn't love her. She knew she loved him; she was delusional to believe she didn't. It didn't matter if it was one sided and she wouldn't be that desperate woman who stuck around because she was hopelessly in love with someone who she could never have.

Severus slammed his fists against the nightstand. Of course she was disgusted to be with him, of course she would leave the room as soon as he finished. After the way he had treated her before, how could he ever expect her to fuck him and just forget everything that happened. He groaned, he was in love with the fucking witch. He had told himself before that it was not worth the drama, but damn was he ever wrong. He should have never let her go and let his petty jealousy or her emotions get in their way. They could have worked through them, but he saw now that she couldn't stand to be around him outside of sex. He groaned and flopped on his bed noting that he could still smell her hair on the sheets. "FUCK!" he shouted into a pillow.

Lily cringed hearing Severus yell out from the other room. He too must have realized what kind of mistake they had just made. She sighed.


	29. Let You Down

Chapter 29

Let You Down

Alyce stretched when she awoke, a glorious ache between her legs. Her stomach, surprisingly enough, didn't turn, leaving her the hopes that the worst of the morning sickness had passed. As she snuggled closer to a warm, softly snoring Sirius Black, she contemplated how he had changed since they'd gotten together.

He no longer seemed quite so reckless, unless you counted their sex-life, which took them everywhere they could get a shred of privacy (and some places that they could barely get away with a handjob). He no longer looked like a hollow shell of a man. He looked... content. Happy, even.

Alyce smiled, cuddling closer, and her smile transformed into a grin as she felt his morning wood pressed against her thigh. With a smirk that was something to behold, she rolled the both of them over, so that she was straddling him. He started awake, a wide smile on his face.

"This is the best dream ever," he said.

**LEMON**

She leaned forward, slamming her lips onto his, and grinding her hips into his. He ground up into her before flipping them over so that he was on top. In one quick motion he was inside of her, pounding away without a worry in the world. She rose to meet his every thrust, her nails leaving red trails down his back, before biting into his shoulder as she came. As her passage milked his cock, his thrusts became more wild, until he finally came, causing her second orgasm of the morning.

**END LEMON**

Sirius rolled off of her, panting heavily, a smile permanently etched into his features.

"I think we're getting better at that," he said.

"Honey, we were good to begin with," she responded, her eyes slightly gazed over as she continued coming down. "But I think you're right."

"You know, we're going to have to master the art of the quickie before the baby gets here," he said, leering over at her and pulling her close.

"I hope your stamina's going to be up for it," Alyce responded, climbing atop him once more. "Because we're going to need a lot of practice."

A few hours (and multiple orgasms) later, Alyce and Sirius made their way to the Great Hall. Too late for breakfast, the pair were right on time for lunch.

Snape glowered at them as Sirius adoringly fed Alyce bits of meat pie from his own plate, but didn't say anything when Alyce raised an eyebrow at him, instead turning to glower at his own plate.

"What's his problem?" Alyce asked, turning to Lily, who was sitting on her other side.

"I don't want to talk about it," Lily said. Alyce shrugged, changing the subject.

"So, when's your date with Pottsy?" she asked.

"We were supposed to go for dinner on Thursday," Lily began, "but he ended up postponing due to a scheduling conflict. So we're going tomorrow."

"Groovy," Alyce said before leaning in to conspiratorially whisper, "By the way, he's really good in the sack." 

"Alyce!" Lily said, leaning away from her friend, mockingly aghast. "You're supposed to let me figure out these things on my own!"

Alyce shrugged, and Sirius laughed.

"Since when does she keep these things to herself?" he asked, causing Alyce to laugh.

"Lily, you should know better than anyone that _always_ kiss and tell," Alyce said between giggles. Lily rolled her eyes.

"Unfortunately," Lily said with a smile. "Don't worry, Sirius. She's always been this way."

"As if you'd have me any other way," Alyce said, to the eye rolling of all involved. After lunch, Alyce and Sirius went for a walk around the lake. As they walked around the far edge from the castle, sounds of a scuffle reached their ears. After casting a quick glance at Sirius, Alyce drew her wand and the pair went running, dodging into a outlying glen of trees, where they found a group of Gryffindor Seventh years circling Draco.

"Look at the poor little Death Eater squirm," one of them taunted, sending a stinging hex at Draco's prone form, though it never reached it's destination.

"Protego!" Sirius shouted, while Alyce cast a mass petrification charm.

"What is the meaning of this?" Alyce screeched. "And from my own house!"

"Come on, Draco," Sirius said, helping the young man to his feet. "Professor Fyre, would you be so kind as to escort these boys to my office, while I assist Mr. Malfoy to the hospital wing?"

"My pleasure, Professor Black," Alyce said, grinning evilly. "I think I'll take the long way around, since these boys seem so attached to the Forbidden Forest. Take your time making sure Mr. Malfoy's settled into the hospital wing- it might take us a while to get there. _Locomotor Mortis._"

Sirius got Draco settled into the wing, explained to Madame Pomfrey what had happened, and then went to inform McGonagal of the situation before heading back to his office.

An hour later there was a soft knock on the door. At his admittance, Alyce entered, followed by the six young men, who were definitely a little worse for wear.

"Sorry it took so long," Alyce said, obviously not sorry at all. "I thought, since I was right there, we might visit Grawp. He seems to be doing rather well. And then we were chased by the centaur herd."

"Are you alright?" Sirius asked, standing and walking quickly around his desk to wrap an arm around her.

"Oh, I'm fine," she said before indicating the boys. "They might be a little worse for wear, a few of them might have hit some low-lying branches as we played tag with a couple of the younger centaur bucks."

"Thank you, Professor Fyre," Sirius said, going back to his seat. "If you wanted to go see how Mr. Malfoy was doing, I'll take care of these... _boys._"


	30. Discoveries

Chapter 30: Discoveries

Lily shook her head. She was waiting for Pottsy at the bar, just as they had planned, but her head was so far away. It was back in her shared living quarters, going over the last encounter she had with, well her ex boyfriend, now roommate, colleague, and partner in finding a cure for Lucius Malfoy. As if that weren't complicated enough, they hadn't spoken about the encounter since it had occurred. They hadn't spoken about anything at all since then. She knew she had made a mistake, a glorious, best orgasm she had ever had mistake. Severus Snape, was like playing with fire. She would get burned again, and again, and again, until he would one day hurt her so badly, that she might not be the same person. She couldn't risk that for him, or for anyone.

She breathed out trying to clear her mind. She had a date for the night, but part of her had wished that she had canceled. Alyce would have complained, and rightfully so after the work she put in trying to set up the date, but Alyce also didn't know about what happened between she and Severus on Halloween night. All she knew is that Lily wasn't feeling well and left the party. She didn't know what to say to her best friend about it, plus she still didn't know who dosed them at the party. She was sure had she not been dosed, it would have never happened. It didn't matter that she now had awakened feelings for this man, they were all based on a lie, on feelings that she felt while drugged. She couldn't trust her judgment regarding Severus Snape at this time, maybe not ever again. She would have to forcefully move on with her life, until she found some peace.

"How many guys will you sleep with until you make yourself forget," her mind snapped at her. "Even Alyce settled down out of that life, is that really what you want, to be nothing more than rumpled sheets?" her mind continued to taunt.

She looked around for someone to bring her a drink. She should have canceled this date. She was nowhere near stable enough to be out among people tonight, who knew what she would do. She looked at her watch and cursed herself for perpetually being early to all things. She crossed and uncrossed her legs.

She looked at her watch again praying he would be late so she would have an excuse to have already left and not stood him up. She watched the second hand tick around. "Almost 8:01," she thought to herself.

"Waiting for someone?" a rather attractive brunette man with shaggy hair and enticing eyes asked her.

Lily's mouth went dry and she just nodded. "One might think you are anxious with the way you are looking at your watch," he said silkily as he sat down across from her.

She blinked trying to will herself to have a witty response. He had caught her off guard and she was a tad embarrassed that she was planning on standing him up. "Not... quite," she said uncomfortably.

"Looking to duck out?" he asked chuckling slightly tilting his head as he did so. Lily met his eyes curiously and instantly looked away feeling an odd pang in her chest.

"Sort of," she said fumbling with her hands.

Pottsy ran his hands through his hair and just chuckled. "Alyce said you were shy, but you are more than that you are skittish. Like a kitten."

Lily felt the flames of embarrassment flicking to her face. "I am not skittish," she grumbled lowly.

"Whatever you say kitten," he said.

"Listen, I don't know what Alyce told you about me, but I don't want to play games with you Andrew. I had my heart broken badly by the last guy I was with and I have no intentions in playing any further games." Lily said trying to avoid his smoldering gaze.

"Kitten," he said smiling. "I don't play games." he said meeting her eyes with such confidence that she looked away again.

"I really wish you wouldn't call me that," she said in a small voice.

"It suits you," he said smirking. "Love those eyes," he said drawing her face in closer to his.

"What are your intentions Mr. Potts," Lily said her voice cracking.

"Oh, so formal kitten," he said smiling. "I had no intention in staying here for long. I want to help you get your mind off your ex. The guy you say broke your heart." he said bringing his face close to hers.

"Are you already drunk?" she questioned smelling alcohol heavy on his breath. The smell hit her like a wave and knocked her back. Her nerves were on end, this was bad. Alyce hadn't said he was a drunk.

"I stopped by a bachelor party before coming here. I was actually coming to cancel our date so I could get back to it, but you are much more enticing than those strippers." he said running his hand across hers.

"I think you should go back, I'm not really ready for a relationship like that," Lily said dropping her gaze, hoping he would get the hint.

"Are you turning me down kitten?" he asked his hand grabbing her face so she would meet his eyes.

"Let me go," she said harshly.

"I don't think so kitten. I want to show you what you are missing out on," he said pulling her face closer his lips mashing against hers drunkenly. She tried pulling away. "Please," she whimpered. "Let go."

"I think the lady said to let her go," a familiar voice said.

The two looked up to see Lewis, the guy Lily remembered from the coffee shop. On the one hand she was creeped out by the fact that she had randomly run into him again, but this bar wasn't particularly far from the coffeeshop they had met in, and well it was Saturday night.

"Who the hell are you?" Pottsy asked.

"This is my friend Lewis," Lily said motioning to him.

"Friend eh," he said looking Lewis over. "Looks like he wants in your dress as badly as I do."

"Kitten, if you want me to go just say the word, but know that you won't get a second chance. I don't take rejection well. You ok with being friend-zoned for life?" he asked his smoldering eyes trying to get her in bed with him.

"I'm sure," Lily said nodding.

"Have it your way then. Bye kitten, nice meeting you." he said walking out.

"Thanks Lewis," Lily said getting up herself.

"Who was that jerk?" Lewis said protectively.

"Friend of a friend. She set me up with him because, well its a long story," Lily said.

"I've got a while," Lewis said. "You did get dressed up for a date. Settle for a drink with a, friend as you put it?"

Lily blushed. She hadn't meant to call him a friend, but barely knew him. But, he had stuck up for her and helped her avoid waking up with a very drunk man. "Yes, I guess we are becoming friends," Lily said siting back down and motioning for him to sit across from her.

Lily looked across the table at Lewis. Under the bar lights, his geekiness was almost charming. She shushed her thoughts. She didn't know ANYTHING about this man. She wouldn't sleep with him. What was going on with her?

"So, this guy that broke your heart?" Lewis said.

"I... he... we dated for a few months, lived together, actually still live together. It's complicated." Lily said.

"Sounds like it," he said just as a waitress came to take their drink order.

After she left he said, "So you loved this guy?"

"Thought I did," she said. "Maybe I was just naive," she added sadly.

"You don't seem naive to me," Lewis said looking at her directly.

"You don't know me that well," Lily said lowering her eyes and blushing.

"You do that a lot," he noted.

"What's that?" Lewis said.

"Lower your eyes," he said. "Are you by chance a submissive Lily?" Lewis asked.

"Excuse me?" Lily asked coughing, choking on her drink.

"I was just curious," he said. "I am observant."

"Yes, well that's becoming obvious," Lily said uncomfortably.

"It wasn't meant to make you feel uncomfortable. I like you Lily, I don't want you to feel pressured into anything, but I find that submissive trait to be rather attractive." he said.

"Two guys in one night," she thought to herself. "This is a nightmare."

Noting she was uncomfortable again he said, "We aren't here to talk about that though, I'm here as a friend tonight. I won't jump you like that other guy did. There is more than meets the eye to you Lily, and I just want you to know the same is true for me."

"You seemed so shy in that coffeeshop," she said.

Lewis chuckled. "Sorry, about that by the way, I thought it would work on you. My roommate and I had a bet going that I couldn't charm a normal girl as the geeky guy I portray at work." he said. "No harm, I wouldn't have done anything against your will. I liked you, you were nice to me, I knew you weren't a normal girl. You are kind Lily. This guy who broke your heart, was obviously a moron for not seeing so. You deserve someone who sees that."

"Someone like you?" Lily said snidely, beginning to see his game.

Lewis smirked. "I am not nice when I'm with women Lily. I look geeky and fumbling, but I am a rough lover. I like you Lily, but I come with some dark... habits."

Lily's eyes widened. She felt desire pooling in her abdomen. "I..."

Lewis raised his eyebrows. "No Lily, if you say yes I won't be able to stop myself, I could hurt you."

"I...," Lily shook her head. What was coming over her? This guy had warned her that he wasn't nice, but something about him made her trust him. He could hurt her and he had admitted it, hadn't she just made Pottsy leave for almost the same reason?

Lewis breathed out. "Funny, I figured you would find the nice Lewis charming. A nice girl like you, but you have some dark desires yourself don't you?"

Lily didn't nod, but she didn't have to as soon as she met his eyes he had he drawn in.

"I like control Lily," Lewis said.

Lily froze at those words. Hadn't Severus said something similar to her once? Her blood was charged, she felt need deep inside her. Animal need. She wanted to let this guy take her places, make her forget, control her so she couldn't remember why she hurt.

"Lewis," Lily whispered.

"I didn't come here to charm you," Lewis said. "I happen to frequent this bar, I used to... find most of the women I've been with here. All the same unfortunately. None of them really knew what they wanted. They thought they wanted control, but eventually they got sick of it. They were free to go, but I find none of them last more than a couple months. Its exhausting to have a new submissive so often, especially one with no experience. I generally don't accept women who aren't "trained" Lily, but if this is what you want, I will make an exception. You seem so natural at it, but I have rules."

Lily nodded numbly. Her nerve endings were on fire.

"If you want this, follow me out. We will take the nearest train back to my apartment and I will explain what I want from you."

Lily and Lewis boarded the train and felt it lurch forward as they made their way to their seats. "I need to know what you've done before Lily," he said. "Don't be embarrassed," he added.

"I... don't know what you mean?" she said fumbling with her words.

"You aren't a virgin, I've got that much. What have you done with a man Lily?"

"I...have had sex.." she said quietly. "Loads of it," she said blushing.

"Ok, easier question," Lewis said looking at her slightly amused. "What did you like that he did?"

Lily looked uncomfortable. "Is this too hard to talk about, Lily? I can take you home if its too soon."

Lily shook her head. She was so aroused, she needed this. She also wanted to talk to someone about this. It felt freeing to tell someone who didn't know Severus.

"I like, sucking him.." she said quietly.

"Oral?" Lewis said smirking. "That's a start. Did he reciprocate?" he asked.

"Yes," Lily said blushing.

"You are gorgeous when you blush," he whispered to her.

Lily blushed brighter. Lewis grunted slightly and said, "I am having a lot of trouble controlling my urges you should probably get back to what you were saying, before I take you here in the train. Not a good way to bring you into this life I live."

Lily swallowed sort of wishing he would take her on this train, her blood was pounding in her ears. "I have been on top and on bottom," she said.

Lewis smirked. "Which did you prefer?"

"I... rather liked them both actually." she said.

"Ever do any roleplaying?" Lewis asked.

"Umm?" Lily said tilting her head confused by his question.

"Play as two roles, like doctor and nurse, teacher and student, two strangers?"

"Uh, professor and student." she said blushing.

"Did you ever let him punish you," Lewis asked.

"Yes, I think so," she said.

"You were more experienced than I thought," he said smirking. "Are you ready to hear my proposition?" Lewis asked.

"Yes," Lily said.

"Well, since we are so rushed to get you good and fucked I won't go into all of it tonight, but I will want to do a couple things. Call it a trial to see how you hold up. I will be binding you, have you ever been bound?"

"Yes," Lily said proud that she could answer yes to one of his first questions. "With a pair of boxers."

"Lily, you are a dream," he whispered in her ear seductively. "I will use something more sturdy than boxers. Do you have anything against rope?"

Lily felt herself melt. She WANTED this. This was sick, but she wanted it.

"I would like that," Lily said.

"Mmm was hoping you would say that." Lewis said. "We are getting close to my apartment, are you sure this is what you want."

"Yes," Lily said breathlessly.

Lewis nodded and grabbed Lily's hand leading her out of the train. "We have a two block walk. Then I will take you to my place and have you. I want you Lily... bad." he said gritting his teeth.

Lily felt that her thoughts were far away. She needed this man to take her, she needed to forget everything about what she was.

"I want to say one more thing before we go in there. If what happens in there is too intense, but you don't want to stop, just want to slow down, say vanilla. I will let up and slow things down, but we don't have to stop. If you say fire drill however, I will stop completely and it will end for the time being." he said.

"Has anyone ever used that one?" Lily asked.

"Once, a long time ago. I've learned to control myself better since then. I am going to take it a little slower with you tonight as its your first time and we didn't fully discuss our limits. I will take you hard, but not past your limits I hope."

Lily nodded. "I want this," she said.

Lewis chuckled and unlocked his door after knocking four times. Lily raised her eyebrows.

"I do have to consider that my roommate might be home. I don't want you to hold back on his account, I love the idea of you screaming under me, in pleasure of course," he said smiling.

Lily entered the apartment. It certainly looked like it was inhabited by two men. It was comfortably messy. Lived in, some would say.

"My room is this way," he said guiding her by the hand roughly.

Lewis opened the door and Lily was taken into a room she hadn't expected.

Lewis had a room that matched the personality she would have expected when she had first met him. His shelves were filled with books, not all the titles she could see. "Not what you were expecting?" Lewis asked.

"Actually exactly what I would have expected when I met you before," Lily said quietly.

Lewis laughed heartily. "Lily," he said huskily.

**Lemon**

Lily stiffened. It was really going to happen. She looked over to him and his smirk widened into smile. Then seconds later he had her hands pinned above her with his one hand, his hip pressed into her pinning her to the wall, his lips smashing against hers and his free hand on the wall behind her steadying them both.

Lily moaned and Lewis took this as encouragement to move his hand from the wall to her hair where he felt his fingers tangle in it. He yanked slightly to get her face turned upwards so he could capture her bottom lip between his teeth. She moaned again, grinding her hips against him without knowing why her body reacted that way.

"Oh Lily, you are a dream," he moaned. His lips began to work harder at prying hers open. Lily complied, opening her lips and letting his tongue invade her mouth. He pushed it all the way to the back taking her small mouth in his. Her eyes widened and it was like an electric shock to her. She whimpered with need.

"Love that sound," he groaned in her ear taking his lips off hers. Her breathing was hitched. "Breathe Lily, do you need to stop?" he asked.

Lily shook her head. Lewis nodded and began to strip her out of her dress She let him take it of of her, lifting her hands above her head when he let them free.

"Good girl," he growled. She moaned again, and he took her mouth with his again. His hand came up hold her hands above her head again, and he cupped her breast with his free hand. She ground her hips into him again urging him keep going. "Lily if you keep doing that I won't be able to stop, are you sure you want this fast and hard?" he said.

"Please," she said.

"Oh Lily," he said. "I was hoping to give you a more substantial first time, but if you are ready I will get this started. No turning back now Lily, remember our safewords?"

"Vanilla and fire drill," she said breathlessly.

Lewis nodded and then became more aggressive. He lead her to the bed and stripped her bra off of her grabbing both breasts roughly. She yelped feeling him pinching her nipples hard. She hips moved up into him of their own accord. He moaned moving his mouth from hers to her hardened nipples. He moved his tongue over them sensually and Lily moaned loudly. He bit down and she thrust her hips into him hard. "You like pain don't you?" he asked.

"Yes Lewis," she said.

"Call me sir," he said.

"Yes sir," she said feeling the odd words coming off of her lips.

"Fuck," he said feeling her hips thrust up into him again. He let himself up to undressed himself being sure to get a good look at her in just her underwear. "These are going now," he said pulling them off of her and tossing them to the side. He reached into his end table by his bed and grabbed a condom. He placed it on himself and then said, "I'm going to fuck you now Lily,"

"Oh please sir," she said trembling.

"Fuck yes," he said tossing her legs over the bed and placing himself above her. He grabbed her hands again and tied them into the rope he had hanging from the headboard. She felt helpless and it as fucking sexy. He smirked grabbing her breast hard as he thrust in between her legs. She moaned at the instant feeling of fullness. He grabbed her ankles and lifted her legs up to her head tilting her up into him. He held both ankles strongly and plowed into her hard. He grunted and sweated and she had to admit it was beginning to hurt. She let herself take in the pain. She felt herself screaming out.

"Say it," he said. "Say my name now, tell me who claimed you."

"Lewis!" she shouted as she reached an orgasm. He met her with two fast thrusts and she felt him twitching in her as he had his own orgasm. Hers lasted a full minute before finally her body let go. Lewis was smiling down at her obviously exhausted from the actions as he was sweating and she felt a dewy build up on her body from their actions as well.

**End of Lemon**

"You were fantastic," he said. "I haven't cum that quickly in a long time."

Lily smiled as well noting that the last time she had had an orgasm like that, well it had been that week actually, with Severus, whose memory brought fresh pain.

"I should be going home," Lily said.

Lewis nodded and let her up. Lily felt empty as he slid out of her, but ignored that feeling. She got dressed quickly and assessed her hair. She looked, well she looked fucked, but that was to be expected with the activity she had just taken part in. She took one last look at the room before slipping her shoes back on. Something caught her eye. A poster that was meant to blend in with the others, but stuck out immediately to her because she had seen it before, many times. It was a Quidditch poster from a team that Ron fancied.

"Lewis," Lily said looking him over. He was wearing just his pants and underwear, no shirt and his hair was sex mussed like hers.

"Where did you get that poster?" she asked pointing to the Quidditch poster.

"Ah, you are the first girl to notice that. You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he said.

"Try me," Lily said.

"I come from a different world than you Lily, in more than one way. I'll leave it at that," he said.

"Wait, you think I'm a muggle don't you!" Lily said incredulously. She almost wanted to laugh. How little he knew.

"How do you?" he asked.

"Lewis, you have no idea who I am do you?" Lily asked.

Lewis looked her over. "No I'm afraid I don't."

"My name is Lily Kacufrakus," she said. She didn't want to be cocky, but since the war had ended and Voldemort had fallen, she, Ron, Harry, and Alyce had received a lot of media attention as well as attention from others, letters, people asking for interviews etc.

"_The, _Lily Kacufrakus?" Lewis asked shocked.

"Oh god, please don't go fanboy on me," Lily thought to herself.

"You must have some interesting stories," he said smirking. "I'm sure you get this a lot, but thank you for your part in taking down the death eaters. You and your friends are heroes."

"Yeah, I get that a lot," Lily said uncomfortably.

"That makes you uncomfortable. Oh, you are shy. Your secret is safe with me. Besides my roommate is a muggle so I keep things quiet around here anyway," Lewis said.

Lily nodded thankful. She couldn't believe she had just had sex with, well almost a stranger, and he was a wizard, and he was into some kinky stuff to boot. She didn't know how long she'd be able to keep it going with Lewis, but it made her forget about the pain of missing Severus, and that was something that was obviously over, so she didn't try to delude herself in thinking they would ever be together again.

Lewis lead her out of the room and Lily's air caught in her throat. In that kitchen sitting at the breakfast bar was someone she had never expected to see in person again.

"Sam," she said quietly to herself.

"Oh Lily, this is my roommate, Adam Granger," Lewis said motioning to him.

"Nice to meet you," Lily said not able to take her eyes off of him.

He met her eyes and seemed to almost recognize her, but immediately he shook his head and said, "Yeah, nice to meet you too I guess, how long will you be around for Lewis doesn't keep 'em too long? Bit of a lady-killer that one."

Lewis glared at his roommate, but Lily chuckled. "I'm not sure Adam, well you two have a lovely evening." Lily said having to get out of there.

"Night Lily," Lewis said his lips meeting hers. She felt heat in her abdomen again but ignored it. She had too much to think about. "Night Lewis," she said.

She walked out of the apartment trying to find a place to aparate. "My brother is here," she thought to herself. She began to feel tears fall. "He's safe," she said quietly feeling her breath catch in her throat and a sob growing in her chest.

"Thank you," she said looking up at the stars after she had aparated. "Whatever you are out there thank you for keeping him safe for me, and letting me meet him again."


End file.
